Rumah tangga
by Authors03
Summary: Sebuah rumah tangga yang terpaksa terbentuk karena sebuah kesalahan. "Semua ini salahku, jika saja waktu itu aku lebih berhati-hati, aku tak akan menabrak Sakura yang menyebabkannya meninggal."/ tinggal disatu atap tanpa rasa cinta sedikitpun bahkan sang suami sangat kejam pada Hinata. "Tak apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya."
1. pernikahan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku akan segera ke sana dalam waktu 30menit." ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan sebuah ponsel yang melekat di telinga kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya yang mengambil sehelai gaun selutut berwarna cream dan meletakkannya ke ranjang king sizenya.

"Aku menunggumu, bye Hinata." suara dari seberang sana yang langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Huh.." Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya ke ranjang king sizenya sambil meletakkan ponselnya ke sebelahnya, Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Semalam, dia mengatakan padaku siapa pacarnya yang sangat ia rahasiakan dan sekarang ia ingin mengenalkan pacarnya pada temannya. Aneh sekali." ucap Hinata bingung. Semalam Sakura menelepon Hinata dan mengatakan jika pacarnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pria pemilik Uzumaki corp yang sangat kaya raya itu, umurnya hanya 25, berjarak satu tahun dari Sakura maupun Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi bukan itu yang aneh. Anehnya adalah mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata? Dan ia meminta untuk tak memberitahu siapapun tentang pacarnya dan kini ia bilang ia ingin memperkenalkan pacarnya secara langsung ke Hinata dan teman lainnya. Kalau tak salah sudah dua tahun Sakura pacaran secara diam-diam dan sangat rahasia dengan lelaki itu, bahkan Hinata yang berstatus sahabat paling baiknya saja tak tahu siapa pacarnya selama dua tahun itu.

"Oh! Apa jangan-jangan mereka ingin menikah?" tebak Hinata yang langsung bersemangat. Itu alasannya mengapa Sakura ingin mengenalkan pacarnya ke teman-temannya?

"Aku bertaruh mereka pasti sangat terkejut." Hinata membatin lucu. Sakura seorang gadis biasa bisa mendapatkan sang Uzumaki yang kaya raya itu. Bukan apa-apa, cuma hal ini memang cukup mengejutkan dan dalam percakapan semalam Sakura juga menjelaskan soal pacarnya itu, katanya pacarnya baik hati, perhatian, bla bla bla. Cara bicaranya seolah ingin menjodohkan Hinata dengan lelaki itu saja. Huh..

.

.

.

.

11.34 matahari yang sudah hampir diatas kepala. Terik hari ini yang tak begitu panas.

Hinata yang telah ready dengan gaun berwarna cream selutut berlengan pendek, rambut panjang indigonya yang dibiarkan terurai, wajahnya yang hanya dilapisi sedikit bedak dan lipbam. Tanpa make up pun wajah Hinata memang sudah terlihat cantik. Dan tak lupa kaki Hinata yang terbalut highheel 3cm yang juga berwarna cream.

mobil kuning Hinata yang baru melaju menuju ke cafe iciraku, sesuai dengan janjinya pada Sakura. Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai kesana. Tapi mengapa harus bertemu di cafe itu? Padahal cafe itu sangat sepi begitu juga dengan orang ataupun mobil yang berlalu lalang disana. Rasanya lumayan mengerikan.

.

.

.

Tatapan Hinata yang terfokus kedepan mungkin sedikit melamun. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat soal perjodohkan yang dikatakan ayahnya beberapa hari lalu. Tentu saja Hinata menolaknya. Hinata tak ingin dijodohkan. ia bahkan tak mendengar nama lelaki yang hendak di pasangankan dengannya, yang ia dengar hanyalah ia adalah seorang lelaki tampan dan muda. Hinata menduga jika orang itu pasti sangat kaya, jika tidak ayahnya tak akan menerima perjodohan ini.

Kringggg... Suara ponsel dari dalam tas kecil berwarna hitam Hinata yang terletak dikursi sebelah yang berhasil membuat perhatian Hinata teralih.

Satu tangan Hinata yang menarik tas kecil itu mendekat dan menarik resleting tas itu.

Matanya kembali terfokus ke jalan dan kembali ke tas dengan satu tangan nya yang masih menggorek isi tasnya.

.

"Hallo?" sapa Hinata ketika ia mendapatkan ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya dengan satu tangannya yang masih sibuk di setir dan kini matanya telah kembali berfokus ke depan.

"Hinata, kau sudah mau sampai?" tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Sudah Sakura, hmm.. Beberapa ruko lagi.. Wooo!" kaki Hinata yang langsung menginjak rem ketika ada tonjokan di didepannya, tangan nya yang memegang ponsel langsung teralih pada setir didepannya agar mobilnya tak linglung yang menyebabkan ponselnya terjatuh.

"Ck.. ponselku." ucap Hinata tak suka sambil kembali melambat mobilnya ketika ia merasa mobilnya sudah kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Sebentar Sakura, hp aku jatuh." ucap Hinata kuat agar ponsel nya yang terjatuh ke bawah kakinya yang terbalut heel bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara di ponselnya kecil jadi ia tak bisa mendengar suara Sakura jadi jarak segini.

Hinata yang melihat ke depan dan belakangnya, lumayan sepi. Iapn megulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh di kakinya yang membuat wajahnya ikut menurun.

"Sebentar Sakura, aku akan mengambil hp ku dulu." ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mengapai ponselnya tapi masih tak dapat.

Hinata yang menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat jalan dan kembali berfokus pada ponsel didekat kakinya.

Satu kaki Hinata yang masih menginjak pelan pedal gas sedangkan satu kakinya berusaha menarik ponsel nya keluar dari sana.

"Waaaa!." sebuah tonjokan yang tak sengaja membuat badan Hinata merosot ke bawah dan tanpa sengaja kakinya yang semakin tertekan dipedal gas yang membuat mobilnya langsung melaju kencang.

"Oh tidak.." Hinata yang berusaha mengeluarkan badannya yang tersangkut disana. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan mobilnya yang terus melaju.

Brakkkk... Tangan Hinata yang langsung menekan kuat rem ketika ia berhasil mengangkat kakinya dari pedal gas. Tapi apa yang baru saja ia langgar? bahkan membuat badannya terpantul dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"Auch.. Haah~"

..

Hinata yang langsung naik dan mendudukan dirinya ke kursi pengemudi. Matanya yang terbelak kaget ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang terbaring di depan mobilnya dengan jarak 2meter.

"Astaga." Hinata yang langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri seorang gadis dipenuhi darah yang baru saja ia tabrak.

!

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Hinata panik ketika ia melihat wajah gadis yang terbaring itu.

Hinata yang langsung bersimpuh dan sedikit mendorong pelan lengan Sakura agar posisinya telentang.

"Oh tidak.. Hiks.. Sakura." Hinata yang mulai menangis. Ia panik. Ia baru saja menabrak teman baiknya!

"Hiks.. Sakura. Sakura. Tolong! Tolong!" teriak Hinata panik sambil terus menguncang pelan lengan Sakura. Kepala Sakura dipenuhi darah begitu juga hidung dan mulutnya. Badannya pun luka-luka dan berdarah.

"Hiks.. Sakura.. Berbicaralah. Siapapun tolong!" teriak Hinata panik sambil terus menguncang lengan sahabatnya, Mata Sakura yang masih terbuka tapi ia tak bergerak maupun bersuara sedikitpun. Mengapa Sakura harus memilih tempat sepi seperti ini! Hinata jadi sulit meminta bantuan.

!

"Paman! Paman! Tolong angkat dia ke mobilku! Hiks.." pinta Hinata takut ketika ia melihat beberapa orang lelaki menghampirinya.

Tiga orang lelaki yang langsung mengangkat pelan badan Sakura dan membawanya ke mobil Hinata yang kemudian langsung membaringkanya ke kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya ke kursi kemudi dan menggas laju mobilnya meuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks.. Sakura. Sakura. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Aku sungguh tak sengaja.. Hiks.. Kumohon.. Sadarlah." Ucap Hinata panik dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Matanya yang terus menatap jalan dan Sakura lewat cermin secara bergantian. Ia sungguh takut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sakura. Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata takut. Kedua tangan dan badannya yang terus bergetar. Air matanya yang terus mengalir, jantungnya yang terus berdebar.

.

Mobil kuning Hinata yang terus melaju dan menyelip ke mobil yang menghalang jalannya, ia bahkan menerobos lampu merah.

"Hi.. Na.. Na..ta.." panggil Sakura susah payah yang membuat Hinata membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Hiks.. Sakura.. Aku sungguh takut. Tetaplah sadar, aku akan membawamu me rumah sakit." ucap Hinata yang semakin melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Mobil Hinata yang berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sakit. Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Tolong! Tolong! Temanku tertabrak!" teriak Hinata yang membuat beberapa pekerja mengekori Hinata keluar dengan bed pasien.

"Ma..maaf..kan.. A..ak..u" ucap Sakura bersusah payah dengan matanya yang perlahan tertutup.

Pintu mobil Hinata yang dibuka oleh pemiliknya, seorang perawat lelaki yang langsung mengangkat pelan Sakura dan membaringkannya ke bed pasian yang ia dan rekannya bawa tadi.

"Sakura.. Hiks.. Sakura.." Hinata yang ikut berlari mengekori Sakura yang dibawa pergi oleh tiga perawat tadi tapi dua buah tangan tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya yang membuat dirinya terdorong dan terjatuh ke bawah.

"Aauu." desis Hinata sakit ketika jejang kakinya menggesek lantai.

Orang yang mendorongnya adalah Naruto uzumaki yang berstatus pacar Sakura.

"Kau. Aku akan membunuhmu jika ada yang terjadi pada Sakura." ucap Naruto penuh penekanan dengan kedua matanya yang terus menatap benci wajah Hinata yang tertunduk. Naruto yang baru keluar dari iciraku cafe melihat kejadian dimana Hinata menabrak Sakura yang berlari hendak menyebrang jalan, jantung Naruto yang seketika terasa remuk, tubuhnya yang membeku, ia bahkan lupa caranya bernafas waktu itu. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata, tak bisa bergerak ketika ia melihat orang yang dicintainya terbaring dijalan dan dipenuhi darah.

Dan ketika ia melihat Sakura dibawa pergi oleh seorang gadis yang menabraknya Naruto langsung mengejarnya hingga kesini.

...

Wajah Hinata yang perlahan terangkat ketika ia merasa Naruto telah pergi, masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sakura.. Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata takut dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Ia bahkan tak perduli pada mata-mata yang tertuju pada nya. Ia takut. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan Sakura. Mengapa juga waktu itu ia harus perduli pada panggilan Sakura yang masih terhubung ke ponselnya. Toh. Merek bisa bicara nanti. Mengapa ia harus mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh. Toh.. Ia bisa mengambilnya ketika ia tiba di cafe iciraku. Mengapa juga harus ada tonjokan yang membuat dirinya terpeleset ke bawah! Semua ini salahnya! Semua ini karena dirinya yang tak berhati-hati!

"Hinata."

"Hinata." dua orang gadis yang menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ino.. Tenten.. Hiks.." Hinata yang langsung memeluk kedua temannya itu dan menangis. Mereka pasti datang dari tempat yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Hiks.. Ino.. Tenten.. Aku hiks.. Telah menabrak Sakura.." ucap Hinata takut. Ino dan Tenten yang hanya bisa mengelus punggung Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. Waktu itu mereka didalam cafe iciraku. Mereka juga megekori Naruto dan Sakura keluar dan ikut membeku ketika melihat kejadian ini tapi ada yang ...

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau tenang dulu." ucap Tenten lembut tapi Hinata tetap saja menangis.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"Sebaiknya kita kedalam dan tunggu Sakura saja." saran Ino yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino dan Tenten yang mengengam lengan kiri dan kanan Hinata dan melangkah masuk ke dalan rumah sakit. Mereka takut jika Hinata pingsan.

.

"Hiks.." Hinata yang kembali terisak ketika Tenten dan Ino membuatnya terduduk di bangku panjang di seberang pintu UGD.

Ino yang ikut terduduk dan mengelus pelan pundak Hinata sedangkan Tenten yang melangkah menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berkofus pada sepetak kaca bening dipintu UGD.

"Naruto.." panggil Tenten pelan tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Mata Naruto masih sibuk menatap takut dan panik ke dalam lewat pintu UGD itu. Padahal dari kaca bening itu, ia tetap tak bisa melihat Sakura. Sejujurnya Tenten baru bertemu Naruto setengah jam yang lalu begitu juga dengan Ino. Mereka baru bertemu di cafe iciraku. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba mengajak ia, Ino dan Hinata untuk menemui pacarnya ini tapi kini hal itu tak lagi penting. Tenten sungguh tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sama takutnya dengan Hinata maupun Naruto.

.

"Hiks.. Sakura.. Hiks.." wajah Hinata yang masih tertunduk, membiarkan air matanya membasahi gaun cream nya. Semoga saja Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Sakura akan baik-baik saja." ucap Ino berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang terus menangis sedari tadi. Ia juga takut pada keadaan Sakura tapi yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah berdoa semoga Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Ino.. Hiks.. Semua ini salahku." ucap Hinata merasa bersalah, ia yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hinata, ini kecelakaan." jawab Ino yang masih mengelus pundak Hinata.

Ceklit... Pintu di hadapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbuka yang membuat Hinata dan Ino menghampiri sang pembuka pintu.

"Bagaimana dengannya dokter?" tanya Naruto buru-buru. Ia sungguh takut. Semoga Sakura baik-baik saja.

...

"Ia ... sudah lewat sebelum tiba di disini." jawab sang dokter menyesal yang membuat para pendengar membelakkan mata mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

...

"Maafkan saya, permisi." sambung sang dokter yang langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku dan terus menatap kearah pintu yang masih terbuka itu.

"Hah! hah!" jantung Hinata yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak, Kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Matanya yang tiba-tiba terpejam begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh kebawah, untung saja cepat ditangkap oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

14.52

"Ha?!" mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar, ia yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap ke sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ino lega, ia dan Tenten yang terduduk di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Hinata yang masih merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan tadi." jawab Tenten sambil menghampiri Hinata.

Bammmm... Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, pintu ruangan yang di huninya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Naruto." panggil Ino yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto, berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang melangkah menghampiri Hinata tapi Naruto langsung mendorongnya dan melangkah menghampiri Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang menunjukan jika ia akan membunuh Hinata saat ini juga.

"Kau! Dasar gadis sialan! Kau membunuh Sakura!" ucap Naruto penuh amarah ketika ia mencengkram kerah gaun Hinata dan menatap mata Hinata kesal.

"Naruto. hentikan." pinta Tenten sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar Naruto mau melepaskan Hinata tapi lelaki itu tak perduli sedikitpun.

"Lepaskan dia Naruto." pinta Ino sambil menarik pundak Naruto.

"Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Aku sungguh tak sengaja." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi Naruto tetap saja menatapnya benci.

!

"Security! Lelaki ini mengangu." teriak Ino pada dua orang security yang lewat didepan pintu.

Dua orang security yang di panggil Ino tadi langsung masuk ke ruangan dan menangkap Naruto.

"Sialan! Lepaskan!" marah Naruto sambil terus memberontak tapi kedua security tadi tetap saja membelenggu kedua tangganya dan menariknya keluar.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks..Sakura..hiks.." tangis Hinata yang langsung pecah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan tak tenang.

"Hinata. Ini kecelakaan." Ucap Ino sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pundak Hinata.

"Hiks.. Apakah orang tua Sakura telah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Hinata mMemahan tangisnya. Ia harus minta maaf pada orang tua Sakura karena telah membunuh anak mereka.

Tenten dan Ino yang hanya terdiam. Mereka tak berani menjawab. Orang tua Sakura masih belum tahu hal ini. Tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya pada mereka?

"Aku akan menemui mereka dan meminta maaf. Hiks.." ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tahu minta maaf tak akan bisa mengembalikan putri mereka. Tapi ia tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hinata, kami yang akan menemui mereka. Sebaiknya kau tak usah." jawab Tenten sambil menahan pergerakan Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi." ucap Hinata bersikeras. Ia tak perduli jika mungkin ayah Sakura akan memasukkannya ke penjara ataupun menamparnya. Itu masih belum seberapa dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura.

...

"Kami akan ikut denganmu." pinta Ino. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang kini terduduk di ruang tamu bersama orang tua Sakura.

Sudah dua menit dan tak ada percakapan sedikitpun. Mereka yang hanya terduduk dan saling pandang kecuali Hinata.

"Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil." Ucap Ino memberanikan dirinya yang membuat Hinata semakin menahan isakannya dan membuat kedua orang tua Sakura terkejut.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Semua ini salahku. Hiks.. Aku yang telah menabraknya." ucap Hinata dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya ayah Sakura menahan emosinya.

"Dirumah sakit xx.." jawab Tenten pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang." pinta Ibu Sakura.

"Paman. Bibi.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Aku rela jika kalian memasukkanku kedalam penjara. Semua ini adalah salahku. Hiks.." ucap Hinata yang masih menangis. Ia takut. Semua ini salahnya. Ia sungguh siap jika ia harus mendekam dipenjara.

"Pulanglah." jawab Ibu Sakura singkat.

...

"Hinata, sebaiknya kita kembali lain kali, biarkan mereka tenang dulu." ucap Ino lembut sambil membantu Hinata berdiri dan membawanya pergi yang langsung diikuti oleh Tenten.

.

"Sakura bodoh. Ia memang bodoh." ucap Ayah Sakura sedih, kecewa, kesal menjadi satu. Anak satu-satunya yang begitu bodoh.

"Kita harus menuruti permintaan terakhirnya." jawab Ibu Sakura menahan amarahnya, kekecewaannya, kesedihannya sambil mengengam erat satu tangannya yang membuat sebuah kertas ditangannya ikut teremuk. Anak gadis nya memang bodoh.

.

.

.

Hinata yang kini terduduk didalam mobil di sebelah Ino yang sedang mengemudi sedangkan Tenten terduduk dibelakang. Ini adalah mobil Ino. Mobil Hinata yang dibiarkan terletak di depan rumah sakit beserta tas dan ponselnya, ia terlalu takut untuk melihat mobil itu.

"Hiks.. Aku mau ke rumah kekasih Sakura dan meminta maaf pada nya." pinta Hinata dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk yang membuat Tenten dan Ino menatapnya takut dan tak percaya.

"Tidak. Kau lihat kejadian tadi. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa." jawab Ino khawatir sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Ini semuanya salahku. Aku harus terima resikonya tak perduli apapun. Jadi bawa aku kesana. Aku mau minta maaf karena telah membunuh pacarnya. Hiks." ucap Hinata yakin. Ia harus minta maaf pada Naruto, Ia telah membunuh Sakura yang berstatus pacar Naruto, Saat ini Naruto pasti sangat sedih.

"Hinata, itu kecelakaan lagi pula aku merasa ada yang janggal dari hal ini." jawab Ino bersikeras. Melihat kejadian ini dari awal hingga saat ini, membuat sesuatu sedari tadi terasa semakin terasa aneh.

"Ino benar. Aku merasa seperti semua ini sudah terencana. Lihat saja reaksi ayah dan ibunya yang seolah sudah tahu hal ini ter~"

"Ini salahku. Aku menabrak Sakura karena aku tak memperhatikan jalan. Tak ada yang salah. Hiks.. Hiks.. Ini salahku." sela Hinata yang kembali menangis. Tak ada yang salah dengan Sakura maupun orang tuanya. Ini adalah salahnya yang tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya yang menyebabkan Sakura tertabrak.

"Hinat~"

"Kumohon antar kan aku kerumahnya." pinta Hinata berharap. Ia merasa sangat tak bisa tenang, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Ino dan Tenten yang saling berpandang sejenak. Mereka takut jika Naruto akan melukai Hinata.

"Dan kali ini aku tak ingin kalian ikut. Aku tak ingin kalian terkena masalah." sambung Hinata yang membuat Ino dan Tenten menatapnya khawatir. Mereka sungguh takut jika Naruto akan melukai nya.

"Kumohon. Aku tak takut pada apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Semua ini salahku. Aku harus terima resikonya." pinta Hinata memohon. Rasanya ia sungguh ingin mati.

"Baikkah." jawab Ino pasrah.

.

.

.

.

16.02

Bammm... Pintu Rumah yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang baru masuk kedalamnya.

"Naruto? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah terkejut ketika anaknya berjalan menaiki tangga, melewatinya di ruang tamu.

"Naruto!" panggil Wanita yang ternyata ibu Naruto kuat yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di tengah anak tangga. Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap ibunya itu.

"Kau sangat tak sopan. Lihatlah siapa yang datang." ucap Kushina tak enak pada seorang tamu yang tengah terduduk berseberangan dengan suaminya di sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Haah~!" Naruto yang menghela kasar nafasnya. Mulutnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa bersuara.

"Hiashi-san. Maafkan putra kami. Tak biasanya dia begitu." ucap Kushina tak enak pada yang yang ternyata Hiashi.

"Tak apa, jangan hiraukan aku." jawab Hiashi dengan senyumnya.

"Naruto. Bukankah kau bilang ingin membawa pacarmu kemari? Dimana dia?" tanya ayah Naruto yang bernama Minato penasaran. Selama ini anaknya selalu merahasiakan soal pacarnya. Bahkan dirinya dan istrinya tak tahu siapa kekasih Naruto hingga kini.

Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Gara-gara gadis sialan itu ia tak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menemui Sakura dan alasan lainnya, ia tak berani melihat Sakura. Ia takut tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghidupkan Sakura kembali tapi ia bersumpah. Ia akan menemukan gadis itu dan membuatnya sengsara. Ia akan balas dendam pada gadis sialan yang telah membunuh orang yang ia cintai bahkan membuatnya tak bisa menemuinya.

Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, masuk kekamarnya yang terdapat dilantai dua.

Blammm..!

.

"Ka~"

Ting tong.. Belum sempat penghuni ruang tamu berkata, pintu rumah atau lebih tepatnya disebut mansion Uzumaki berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukanya." ucap Kushina yang langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hiashi dan Minato yang langsung kembali berbicara.

.

Ceklit..

"Hinata? tumben sekali kau kesini?" tanya Kushina terkejut pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang berdiri dibalik pintu. Ini adalah putrinya Hiashi.

"Aku mencari Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." jawab Hinata sopan dan takut. Ia tak begitu mengenal keluarga ini, ia hanya pernah bertemu dan sedikit berbasa-basi saja.

"Ah.. Masuklah." ajak Kushina sambil mengeserkan tubuhnya. Memberi jalan agar Hinata bisa lewat. Hmm.. Mengapa putri Hiashi datang kemari? Mencurigakan. Hinata sama sekali tak pernah kesini, jadi pasti ada hal yang penting yang membuatnya kesini.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata yang langsung melangkah masuk.

.

.

"Hiashi-san. Lihatlah siapa yang datang." ucap Kushina dengan senyum senangnya ketika ia dan Hinata tiba di ruang tamu.

Hinata yang membelakkan kaget matanya ketika ia melihat ayahnya yang tengah terduduk di sofa di dekatnya.

"Hinata, putriku. Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Hiashi penasaran. Rasanya Hinata belum pernah ke sini. Ia bahkan tak begitu kenal dengan keluarga Uzumaki ini jadi mengapa ia kemari?

"Ayah? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat ayahnya.

"Oh.. Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah kekasih anakku?" tebak Kushina dengan senyum senangnya yang membuat Hinata membeku seketika. Naruto mengatakan ia akan membawa kekasihnya kesini. Apakah itu gadis ini?

"Oh.. Ternyata alasan dia tak mau dijodohkan karena mereka memang sudah pacaran.. Haha.." sambung Hiashi senang yang membuat Minato ikut tersenyum senang. Hiashi senang karena ia tak perlu memaksa putrinya lagi untuk menerima perjodohan ini.

"Tidak.. Ini sala~"

"Jadi apakah sebaiknya kita membuat acara pernikahan mereka secepat mungkin?" sela Minato senang yang membuat jantung Hinata semakin membeku. Ini salah paham..

"Naruto! Naruto! Turunlah! Pacarmu datang!" panggil Kushina senang yang membuat Hinata semakin membeku. Lidahnya menjadi sangat kaku. Suaranya tak ingin keluar. Ini salah paham! Ini lah yang ingin Hinata katakan.. Tapi ia terlalu takut dan terkejut untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian..

Matahari yang sudah menurun, langit yang mulai gelap, udara yang sudah terasa dingin. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 18.12

Hari ini adalah hari berbahagia untuk semua orang apalagi keluarga Hinata dan Naruto. Anak mereka yang kini berdiri di altar dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Mereka hanya tak tahu jika sepasang manusia yang berpengaruh dalam acara ini tak bahagia sama sekali. Mempelai pria yang berdiri dengan tatapan dan aura benci untuk gadis yang akan berstatus istrinya sedangkan sang mempelai wanita yang berdiri dengan wajah yang tertunduk, ia takut. Sangat takut pada pada lelaki yang akan berstatus suaminya. Apakah ini karmanya kerena telah mencelakai Sakura?

"Silahkan cium mempelaimu." ucap sang pendeta yang membuat Hinata membeku. Badannya bergetar. ia sangat takut.

Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang membuat wajah dan badan Hinata termundur tapi dengan cepat satu tangan Naruto melingkar di punggung Hinata untuk menahan pergerakan Hinata.

Satu tangan Naruto yang menempel di tengkuk di Hinata, memaksa agar wajah Hinata menghadapnya.

Badan Hinata yang samakin bergetar, jantungnya yang semakin menggila ketika Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata yang membuat mata Hinata terpejam dengan alisnya yang berkerut.

.

Wajah Hinata yang kembali ditundukkan ketika Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

Plok..plokk..plokkplokk..

Hinata yang mengulum pelan bibir bawahnya. Rasanya sakit, ia dapat merasakan bibirnya yang seolah berlubang kerena gigi Naruto menekan kulit bibirnya. Pasti saat ini bibirnya berdarah. Itulah tujuan mengapa Hinata mengulum bibirnya.

Supaya semakin jelas. Naruto tak mencium Hinata melainkan mengigit kuat bibir Hinata dan Hinata sadar dimana ia saat ini, jadi ia tak bisa memberontak.

Dan Hinata sadar apa arti tatapan Naruto padanya. Ia sangat tahu jika hal ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik. Hinata takut, ia sangat takut, rasanya ia seperti masuk ke kandang singa. Ia akan mati.

Badan Hinata yang tak berhenti bergetar sedari tadi, jantungnya yang tak kunjung normal, keringat yang terus membasahi pelipisnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka para tamu merasa pasangan ini sangat bahagia?

"Semua ini adalah salah ku." Hinata membatin menyesal. Seandainya waktu itu ia tak pergi ke rumah Naruto. Hal ini tak akan terjadi... Ia sungguh tak akan mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

Flashback...

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Yoo..fic Baru lagi.. Moga saja bagus. Moga suka.. Moga berjalan lancar.. Tinggalkan review .. Dan makasih banyak..

Hmm biasa kan si istri cinta si suami benci kalau ga ya sebaliknya.. Jadi aku bikin ya begini la.. Moga suka..

Bye.. Bye..


	2. terkurung

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Badan Hinata yang tak berhenti bergetar sedari tadi, jantungnya yang tak kunjung normal, keringat yang terus membasahi pelipisnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka para tamu merasa pasangan ini sangat bahagia?

"Semua ini adalah salah ku." Hinata membatin menyesal. Seandainya waktu itu ia tak pergi ke rumah Naruto. Hal ini tak akan terjadi... Ia sungguh tak akan mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

Flashback...

.

.

Naruto! Naruto! Turunlah! Pacarmu datang!" panggil Kushina senang yang membuat Hinata semakin membeku. Lidahnya menjadi sangat kaku. Suaranya tak ingin keluar. Ini salah paham! Ini lah yang ingin Hinata katakan.. Tapi ia terlalu takut dan terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Sakura?" Naruto membatin terkejut sambil mendudukan dirinya yang terbaring diranjang king sizenya. Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Langkahnya yang terhenti di tengah-tengah tangga ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang membunuh orang tercintanya berdiri dihadapan ibunya.

"Aku bukan. Ada sesua"

"Sudahlah. Jangan malu." lagi-lagi Kushina menyela perkataan Hinata yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kushina sama sekali tak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ibu! Dia membunuh Sakura!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Kushina tersentak dan terdiam begitu juga dengan Hiashi dan Minato.

"Apa? Sakura?" tanya Kushina tak percaya. Apakah pendengarannya salah?

"Se-sebenarnya alasan aku kemari untuk membicarakan hal itu.. Ta-tadi hiks.. Aku tak sengaja menabrak Sakura yang menyebabkannya meninggal." jelas Hinata takut dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sambil menahan isakannya agar tak keluar.

Hiashi, Minato dan Kushina yang masih terdiam tak percaya dengan lelucon ini sedangkan Naruto yang terus menatap benci Hinata.

"Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!" marah Naruto yang langsung berlari ke arah Hinata tapi Minato terlebih dulu menghampirinya dan menahannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Naruto." marah Minato sambil terus menahan pergerakan Naruto.

"Naruto! Aku tahu Sakura memang sudah seperti adikmu tapi kau tak boleh begitu pada pacarmu! Dia tak sengaja!" marah Kushina yang risih dengan ucapan kasar Naruto yang membuat Hinata mendengarnya terkejut. Adik?

"Apa adik? Bukannya Sakura i~"

"Iya. Dia sudah seperti anak ku sendiri. Tapi itu tetap bukan alasan Naruto berkata sekasar itu padamu." sela Kushina tak suka. Mengapa anaknya menjadi sekasar itu?

"Adik?" Hinata membatin bingung. Bukankah Sakura itu pacarnya Naruto, mengapa Kushina mengatakan Sakura sudah seperti anaknya sendiri?

"Kushina-san, sebaiknya kami pulang dulu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Hinata dan sebaiknya kau berbicara dengan putra mu." ucap Hiashi yang bingung dengan semua ini sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Kushina yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Hiashi yang kemudian menarik Hinata pergi.

.

.

"Naruto! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau tak boleh sekasar itu pada Hinata!" marah Kushina ketika ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya tertutup dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia membunuh Sakura ibu!" jawab Naruto penuh emosi.

"Dia tak sengaja!" balas Kushina tak suka. Jujur Kushina juga terkejut mendengar berita ini tapi ucapan Naruto tetap saja keterlaluan.

.

"Ayah, itu salahku karena aku tak berhati-hati.. Hiks.." jawab Hinata merasa bersalah pada ayahnya yang terduduk disebelahnya sambil fokus mengemudi. Ia yang baru menjelaskan bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih Naruto dan Hinata baru menabraknya. Sejujurnya Hiashi tak begitu tahu soal hubungan Sakura dan keluarga Uzumaki.

.

"Apapun alasannya kalian akan tetap menikah." ucap Kushina yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Kushina tak perduli dengan semua tolakan Naruto soal Hinata membunuh Sakura. Hinata tak sengaja dan mereka tetap harus menikah.

.

"Mengapa aku harus menikah dengannya? Dia tak akan menyetujui hal ini ayah. Aku takut. Aku telah membunuh kekasihnya." jawab Hinata takut dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia sungguh takut.

"Hinata, jika kekasih Naruto meninggal atau tidak. Kalian akan tetap menikah karena itu adalah perjanjian antara kakek kalian." jawab Hiashi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak mengerti.

.

"Jika kau menolak pernikahan ini. perusahaan kita beserta semua asetnya akan berpindah pada Hyuuga! Mengapa kau tak mengerti!?" marah Kushina yang kesal dengan keras kepala anaknya.

.

"Mengapa kakek membuat janji seperti itu dengan keluarga mereka?" tanya Hinata putus asa.

.

"Dulu mereka adalah teman baik dan perusahaan Hyuuga maupun Uzumaki adalah satu. Mereka membagi satu perusahaan ini menjadi dua dan membuat janji. Jika cucu mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, mereka harus menikah. Jika salah satu menolak. Semua aset dan perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan mereka yang di tolak. Asal kau tahu saja saat ini perusahaan kita bisa di ambil kapapun jika kakekmu atau kakek mereka masih ada. Jadi bisakah kau menikah dengannya?" jelas Kushina frustasi. Ia tak tahu mengapa ayah Minato membuat perjanjian seperti ini tapi bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membiarkan semua asetnya jauh ke tangan Hiashi. Jika sampai itu terjadi, mereka akan menjadi gelandangan.

.

"Tapi ayah. Hiks.. Aku takut." jawab Hinata takut, sejujurnya tak apa jika ia harus menikah dengan lelaki itu karena ia tak ingin ayah dan adiknya hidup sengsara tapi ia takut pada lelaki itu.

"Dia tak akan bisa menyakitimu. Tenang saja." jawab Hiashi menyakinkan. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti janji yang dibuat ayahnya. Ia tak ingin keluarganya hidup sengsara kerena Hinata menolak menikah dengan Naruto.

.

"Dia membunuh Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menikah dengannya? Asal ibu tahu Sakura itu adalah pac" ucapan fustasi Naruto yang langsung disela oleh ibunya.

"Asal kau tahu, beberapa hari lalu, Sakura berjanji padaku, ia akan pastikan bahwa kau menerima perjodohan ini. Bisakah kau turuti permintaan terakhirnya?" sela Kushina yang membuat Naruto terdiam. Mengapa Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu? Naruto ingin mengatakan Sakura adalah kekasihnya tapi ibunya tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Ia terus dipaksa harus menikah dengan orang yang telah membunuh orang tercintanya.

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya." ucap Naruto masih berdiri pada pendiriannya yang membuat Kushina dan Minato frustasi.

"Menikah atau keluar dari rumah ini!?" pilihan yang lebih terdengar sebuah ancaman untuk Naruto. Sakura telah tiada. Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak pernikahan ini tapi ia tak mau menikah dengan orang itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan orang tuanya hidup menderita. Sakura sudah mati, percuma jika ia meninggalkan rumah ini karena Sakura tak akan kembali lagi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi sekarang selain menuruti permintaan ibunya ini.

.

"Ayah. Aku yakin.. Hiks.. Jika pacar Naruto masih ada Naruto akan melakukan apapun agar ia tak menerima perjodohan ini." ucap Hinata yakin. Ia yakin Naruto akan lebih memilih meninggalkan semuanya demi Sakura dan jika pernikahan ini terjadi, maka pernikahan ini adalah salah nya.

"Tapi dia sudah tak ada. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Hiashi yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia harus menerima semua ini, ia tak ingin keluarganya menderita karena nya.

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikah dengannya." jawab Naruto pasrah yang membuat Kushina dan Minato menghela lega nafas mereka. Naruto tak punya pilihan lagi tapi ia bersumpah ia akan membuat Hinata sengasara. Pertama ia telah membunuh Sakura, kedua ia membuat Naruto tak punya pilihan selain menikah dengan pembunuh orang tercintanya.

"Maafkan aku putraku." ucap Minato menyesal. Ayahnya telah membuat janji ini dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melaksanakannya. Ia tak ingin keegoisan Naruto membuat mereka sengsara.

.

"A-aku akan menikah dengannya." jawab Hinata pasrah, ia sungguh tak punya pilihan lain. Jika pernikahan itu sangat buruk untuknya. Itu tetaplah salahnya. Ini adalah fakta yang tak bisa Hinata abaikan.

.

.

Sehari setelah perdebatan itu. Mereka semua ikut ke acara pemakaman Sakura. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara dengan kedua orang tua Sakura, hanyalah doa dan kata semangat untuk mereka. Dan kedua orang tua Sakura pun hanya terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka sedangkan Hinata yang terus menangis, menyesali kecerobohan nya dan Naruto yang hanya terdiam, berjanji akan membalas dendam.

.

Enam hari setelah itu acara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata diadakan.

Flasback end..

.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 21.02

Acara pernikahan yang telah selesai beberapa jam lalu, tamu yang telah pulang.

Terlihat disebuah rumah satu tingkat berwana putih, mewah dan besar. Ini adalah rumah yang akan ditinggali Naruto dan Hinata, pemberian dari orang tua Naruto.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang baru memasuki gerbang rumah besar itu dan terpakir didepan pintu rumah.

Naruto yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Bawa koperku." perintah Naruto sambil terus menahan amarahnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam, tak berani menjawab pun membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil dua buah koper ukuran besar, satu miliknya dan satu milik suaminya.

Bamm.. Hinata yang kembali menutup bagasi mobil itu dan menarik pelan dua koper besar itu masuk kedalam, tak lupa menutup pintu rumah setelah ia dan dua koper yang di tariknya masuk kedalam.

.

Hinata yang perlahan menghampiri Naruto yang masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar di lantai atas, masih dengan kedua koper di tangannya.

...

"Na-naruto." panggil Hinata takut ketika ia berdiri diluar pintu kamar yang dimasuki Naruto tadi. Hinata sangat takut, sedari tadi aura Naruto dipenuhi oleh aura amarah, seolah ia ingin membunuh Hinata.

Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Hinata dan merebut kasar koper nya.

"Aku tak perduli kau tidur dimana." ucap Naruto yang langsung menghempas kuat pintu kamarnya.

Bamm! Mata Hinata yang langsung terpejam ketika pintu terhempas itu hanya berjarak 3 cm dari wajahnya. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang, badannya terus bergetar hebat, air matanya yang kembali berdorong ingin keluar.

"Hiks.. Jangan.. Menangis.." Hinata membatin sambil terus menahan isakannya agar tak keluar.

...

"Hiks.. Fuuh~" Hinata yang kembali menarik pergi kopernya ketika ia menghela nafasnya.

Hinata yang masuk ke kamar yang terdapat disebelah kamar Naruto. Ia tak tahu apakah Naruto akan marah jika ia tinggal di kamar itu tapi Hinata janji, ia akan pindah jika Narurto tak menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.01

Hinata yang telah membereskan pakaiannya dan mandi. badannya yang sudah terbalut rapi oleh piyama berwarna pink dan juga Hinata telah terbaring di ranjang king sizenya. Ia sudah hampir terlelap. Ia sungguh lelah. Lelah karena takut, lelah kerena menangis, lelah karena merasa bersalah kerena terus mengingat Sakura, lelah karena terus berpikir cara untuk membuat aura benci di tubuh Naruto menghilang. Lelah berpikir cara membuat Naruto agar tak bersedih lagi.

Yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah sebuah keluarga kecil yang berisi cinta tapi apa yang terjadi sangat jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Tapi itu tak masalah. Anggap saja membuang rasa benci Naruto sebagai hukumannya karena telah mencelakakan Sakura.

.

.

Hinata tahu ini tak akan mudah...

.

.

.

.

.

Kringgg... Alaram di meja kecil di dekat ranjang Hinata yang berbunyi.

"Hooaaammm.." Hinata yang mematikan alaram itu dan meregangkan semua ototnya.

Jam masih menunjuk jam 6 pagi. Matahari pun masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Tapi Hinata ingin bangun pagi, membuat sarapan untuk Naruto dan mungkin sedikit berbincang-bincang. Kalau tak salah Naruto akan ke kantornya jam delapan pagi. Ia ingin bekerja.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mandi." ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.32, matahari pun sudah keluar. Kamar Hinata yang sudah rapi, begitu juga dengan setiap inci lantai rumah ini kecuali kamar Naruto. Alasan mengapa kamar Naruto belum di sapu karena Hinata tak berani masuk ke sana.

.

Kini meja makan yang telah siap dengan dua piring sarapan berisi nasi goreng dan dua gelas jus orange.

Terlihat Hinata yang masih terduduk di salah satu bangku disana dan menunggu suaminya turun untuk makan bersama.

?

"Ah, Naruto. Aku sudah memasakan sarapan untukmu." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya ketika ia menghampiri Naruto yang melangkah ke arah dispenser air. Badannya yang telah dibalut kemeja lengkap dengan jas.

!

"Melihatmu membuat aku menjadi ingin membunuhmu. Jika saja bukan karena ibuku, Kau sudah mati detik ini juga." ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan ketika ia mencengkram kerah kaos putih Hinata yang membuat jantung Hinata kembali berdebar. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut kembali hadir di dirinya dan aura benci kembali hadir di tubuh Naruto.

"Sialan!" marah Naruto yang langsung mendorong Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersungkur.

"Aauuch." desis Hinata sakit.

Baammm! Piang.. Piang.. Piang.. Naruto yang langsung menghampiri meja makan dan menarik kuat meja itu yang membuat meja makan itu tumbang yang menyebabkan piring dan gelas di atasanya jatuh, pecah dan berserakan.

Hinata yang hanya bisa berdiri dan membeku sambil menatap meja makan yang tumbang dan makanan buatan nya serta piring kaca yang berserakan.

Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi, keluar dari rumahnya. Melihat Hinata membuat moodnya langsung memburuk. Darahnya yang langsung melonjak tinggi, rasa benci yang kembali mengeluti dirinya.

Blamm! Hinata yang kembali tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu rumah yang di tutup dengan kasar.

"Hiks..hiks.." Hinata yang langsung berjongkok dan menangis dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia bukan hanya membuat Naruto bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang di cintai nya tapi ia juga telah membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang penuh amarah.

"Hiks.. Sakura.. Maafkan aku..hiks..hiks.." tangis Hinata yang semakin pecah. Ia tak menangis karena sikap kejam Naruto padanya, tapi ingatan kejadian dimana ia menabrak Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendarat di otaknya membuatnya menangis. Ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Rasa bersalah dan takut masih saja menghampirinya. Ia tak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

11.34

Tak tak tak tak.. Sepuluh jari yang menekan kuat keyboard di laptop..

.

Tak tak bam bam!.. Ketikan yang berubah menjadi tinjuan..

"Hentikan Naruto, Kau bisa merusaknya." ucap seorang lelaki berambut nanas malas, ia yang terbaring di sofa tak jauh dari Naruto yang seolah ingin menghancurkan laptop yang dipenuhi data itu. Sudah satu jam dan lebih dari lima kali lelaki nanas ini mengingatkan agar Naruto tak merusak laptop penting itu tapi tetap saja kejadian ini terulang lagi.

Lelaki ini bernama Shikamaru. Ia adalah asisten tepercaya Naruto dan juga teman sekolah Naruto.

Bamm bamm.. Piang! Crakk! Naruto yang langsung meninju layar laptop dan membanting nya sana-sini yang kemudian membuangnya kelantai beserta menyapu semua barang dan tumpukan berkas di mejanya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Wajahnya yang terlihat stres dan penuh menahan amarah.

"Kau gila! Laptop ini sangat penting!" marah Shikamaru yang langsung berlari, menghampiri laptop yang tergeletak mengenaskan di dilantai.

!

"Masih hidup..." ucap Shikamaru lega. Shikamaru sangat perduli pada laptop ini karena semua data dalam benda kotak ini, ia yang mengerjakannya. Ia tak ingin mengulang semuanya hanya karena bosnya sedang kesal.

"Haah~" Naruto yang langsung menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi dan memijit keningnya. Mengingat kejadian dimana gadis sialan itu menabrak Sakura membuatnya stres, naik darah, benci dan kini ia malah tinggal dengan gadis sialan itu. Naruto sungguh tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura dan tak bisa berhenti punya pikiran untuk mengirim gadis sialan itu ke neraka.

"Hei Naruto. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pergilah. Aku akan mengurus semua ini." ucap Shikamaru berharap. Ia tak ingin Naruto meyobek berkas penting itu.

Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Membiarkan Shikamaru yang langsung sibuk memunggut barang yang berserakan di lantai.

...

"Sakura terlalu berlebihan." ucap Shimamaru sedikit menyesal.

"Padahal gadis Hyuuga itu sangat baik. Dia pasti sangat sengsara tinggal bersama Naruto. Bagaimana cara membantunya?" pikir Shikamaru bingung sambil terus mengumpulkan kertas yang terpisah-pisah dilantai. Melihat bagaimana sikap Naruto disini membuat Shikamaru khawatir pada nasib Hinata yang juga adalah temannya. Apakah Naruto menyiksanya? Apakah ia baik- baik saja? Cih!

"Merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

22.35

Hinata yang masih terduduk di sofa, ruang tamu dan menunggu suaminya pulang. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara nafas dan jam dinding.

Matanya yang terus menatap gangang pintu. Sejujurnya ia sudah ngantuk tapi ia merasa harus menunggu Naruto untuk pulang.

?

Gangang pintu yang bergerak-gerak yang membuat Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Ceklik..

"Selamat malam Naruto." sapa Hinata dengan berusaha bertahan dengan senyumnya ketika ia membuka pintu masuk itu.

Satu tangan Naruto yang langsung menolak kuat pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata termundur beberapa langkah. Lagi-lagi melihat Hinata membuat darah Naruto naik. Bisakah ia mengakhiri permainan rumah tangga sialan ini?

"Naruto.. A-aku sudah memasak makan malam." ucap Hinata menahan air matanya yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya agar tak mengalir sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya ataupun memandang dan menjawabnya.

Blammm! Air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Naruto yang terhempas.

"Hiks.. Aku harus bicara dengannya." pikir Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

.

.

Tok tok tok.. Hinata yang mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Naruto berharap Naruto membuka pintu ini dan berbicara dengannya.

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata sambil menahan air matanya agar tak keluar lagi.

Tak ada jawaban..

"Aku tahu kau membenciku.. Aku juga membenci diriku.. Aku juga tahu pernikahan ini tak akan terjadi jika Sakura masih ada." ucap Hinata kembali merasa bersalah ketika kejadian dimana ia menabrak Sakura kembali mendarat di otaknya.

...

"Kau tahu? Sakura pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat baik da~" ucapan Hinata yang terhenti ketika pintu didepannya terbuka dengan kasar.

"Berterima kasih lah pada dirimu yang membuat pernikahan sialan ini terjadi dan telah membuatku begini! Sekarang tutup mulut sialanmu dan pergi dari sini!" marah Naruto dengan kedua mata nya yang menatap benci mata Hinata yang terus meneteskan air mata.

"Naruaaah!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto mendorongnya kuat yang membuat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto. Hiks.. Aku mohoaaaa! Sakit!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto menarik rambutnya keatas yang membuat Hinata terpaksa berdiri. (Hanya mengingatkan. Meskipun Hinata teriak sakit suara nya tetap lembut. Karena diakan memang lembut.)

"Hiks.. Sakit Naruto." ucap Hinata sakit ketika Naruto menarik kuat rambutnya dan menyeretnya pergi yang membuatnya mau tak mau ikut melangkah sesuai langkah Naruto.

"Dengar sialan! Aku tak perduli jika kau mati disini! Aku muak melihatmu! Aku sungguh benci padamu! Kau membuatku kehilangan Sakura dan kini kau membuatku tinggal dengan mu! Tak ada hal lain yang aku inginkan selain menyeretmu mu neraka!" marah Naruto setelah ia mendorong kuat Hinata masuk ke sebuah gudang yang terletak di sebelah kamar Hinata yang membuat Hinata termundur beberapa langkah yang akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Blamm! Ceklit. Belum sempat Hinata membenarkan posisi berdirinya, Naruto langsung menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari luar yang membuat Hinata langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Hiks hiks.. Kumohon keluarkan aku.. Aku takut hiks.." pinta Hinata dengan tangisnya yang langsung pecah sambil memukul-mukul pintu yang terkunci dari luar itu. Tempat ini gelap, sangat gelap hingga Hinata tak melihat apapun. Gudang ini tak dipasang lampu dan ukuran gudang ini hanya setengah ukuran dari kamar Hinata dan juga gudang ini hanya berisi barang-barang yang tak terpakai. Bukan tak bisa dipakai tapi tak dipakai.

"Hiks..Na..ruto..hiks.." Badan Hinata yang perlahan terjatuh hingga posisinya bersimpuh. Ia berani bertaruh nyawanya jika Naruto tak akan pernah membuka pintu ini.

"Hiks.. Naruto." Udara dingin dan mengerikan yang terus menerpa permukan kulit Hinata yang hanya bisa membuat Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis. Ia takut pada suasana gelap seperti ini.

.

.

Naruto yang langsung merobohkan badannya ke ranjang king sizenya yang kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Persetan dengan gadis sialan itu. Ia sungguh tak perduli jika gadis itu menangis darah ataupun mati disana. Naruto bersumpah ia tak akan pernah membuka pintu itu dengan alasan apapun. Biarkan saja ia ketakutan dan tersiksa disana.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hinata.._ _Maafkan_ _aku..."_

"Ha?!" Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan jantungnya yang langsung berdebar kencang. Ia bermimpi Sakura menghampirinya dan meminta maaf padanya?

"Hiks.." Hinata yang menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kemudian menatap sekitarnya. Ruangan ini menjadi sedikit terang, apakah sudah pagi?

Hinata yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk di belakang pintu yang kemudian menghampiri sebuah jendela yang tertutup kain ungu didekatnya.

Satu tangan Hinata yang menyingkirkan kain ungu itu yang membuat ruangan gudang ini semakin terang.

...

Hinata yang mengamati ke bawah lewat jendela tadi. Matanya hanya terfokus halaman di belakang rumah ini.

"Bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Ia tak mungkin loncat dari sini dan ia pun tak bisa keluar dari pintu itu dan ia lapar, jujur semalam malam ia belum makan karena menunggu Naruto pulang dan sekarang ia tak tahu sudah jam berapa. Apakah Naruto masih dirumah atau tidak?

Dan bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari ruangan ini?

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi langit kembali gelap begitu juga dengan ruangan dimana Hinata terkurung. Jam pun entah sudah menunjuk pukul berapa dan Hinata masih terduduk di belakang pintu sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Ia lapar sangat lapar. Perutnya tak berhenti bersuara sedari tadi dan dugaannya benar. Naruto tak membuka pintu ini sama sekali.

"Hiks.." Isakan Hinata yang kembali terdengar. Air matanya yang terus mengalir sejak tadi. Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin melakukan apa.

.

.

.

.

22.01

"Haah~" Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan merobohkan dirinya ke ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ia sungguh lelah bekerja seharian ini. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah apalagi kehidupannya yang menurutnya kacau dan Sakura...

"Hah!" Naruto kembali menghela kasar nafasnya yang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Setelah Sakura pergi, dirinya menjadi sangat emosian.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang masih sama, masih gelap, hanya sedikit di sinari cahaya rembulan lewat jendela.

"Twinkle.. Hiks.. Twinkle.. little hiks.. Star.. Hiks.. How.. I.." Hinata rasa sedikit bernyayi mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan melupakan rasa lapar? Hinata bahkan belum bergerak dari posisinya sedikitpun sedari tadi dan air mata masih saja terus keluar dari matanya.

Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin melakukan apa.

"Hiks.. I wonder.. what hiks.. you.. are.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Hy.. Moga suka ya.. Moga bagus.. Maaf kalau ga cukup kejam Narutonya.. Rada rada ga tega.. Hehe..

Hmm. Gini ya author bilangan.. Kalau benaran Sakura terkena penyakit. Mengapa dia ga gantung dirinya aja? Masalah selesai.. Mengapa ia harus membuat dirinya tertabrak Hinata? Wkwkwkw.. Ada lah mengapa itu terjadi.. Masih rahasia.. Yang jelas sakura sehat 1000persen.. Hehe.. Jika kalian kurang kerjaan kalian boleh tebak kok mengapa hal itu terjadi. Sekalian Author ingin getes ide author pasaran gak.. Hehe..

Makasih udh read fic ini.. Hohoho dan ada yang bilang Hinata masih tinggal ma Naruto sekejam apapun dia karena Hinata perlahan cinta ma dia kan? Baaahh.. Yang benar aja.. Masa bisa jatuh cinta kalau tiap hari di jahatin begitu.. Tapi ada lah... Ikuti aja fic nya terus.. Hehe..

Dan yang tanya tonjokan itu polisi tidur kan? Wkwkw.. Author lihat google dan ternyata tonjokan dijalan itu namanya polisi tidur.. Hahaha.. Aku kirain polisi tidur itu Polisi lagi tidur waktu kerja wkwkwkw.. Iya.. Benar kok.. Tonjokan itu polisi tidur..

Dan yang tanya ini happy ending ga? Hah?! Ada la.. Ikuti aja terus.. Hehe..

Dan yang bilang ada udang dibalik batu di kejadian Sakura ini.. Hmm.. Kira kira ya begitu la.. Entar juga ke ungkap.. Hehe

Silahkan tinggal review...

Makasih buat yang udh read dan suka..

Sampai jumpa di next chap.

Bye bye..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Ruangan yang masih sama, masih gelap, hanya sedikit di sinari cahaya rembulan lewat jendela.

"Twinkle.. Hiks.. Twinkle.. little hiks.. Star.. Hiks.. How.. I.." Hinata rasa sedikit bernyayi mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan melupakan rasa lapar? Hinata bahkan belum bergerak dari posisinya sedikitpun sedari tadi dan air mata masih saja terus keluar dari matanya.

Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin melakukan apa.

"Hiks.. I wonder.. what hiks.. you.. are.."

Kepala Hinata yang kembali terangkat yang kemudian di sembunyikan lagi di antara lututnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~" helaan nafas lelah ketika Hinata memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas dan berat. Ruangan ini sedikit sedikit menjadi lebih terang, jika di lihat ke luar jendela, matahari masih belum muncul, pasti sekarang sudah subuh.

Hinata yang beranjak dari tempat nya dan menghampiri setumpuk kotak dan barang-barang di seberang nya. Ia bisa mati jika terus di sini.

Piang.. Bang.. Biang.. Kedua tangan Hinata yang menggorek isi kotak sana sini. Ia sungguh sudah putus asa.

"Kumohon. Apa saja." pinta Hinata yang kembali putus asa ketika ia tak menemukan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Hiks.." isakan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata. Hinata sungguh lapar. Ia bahkan tak tidur tadi malam. Ia terlalu lapar untuk bisa tidur dan juga takut jika ia pingsan. Bagaimana jika ia pingsan disini? Ia sungguh bisa mati disini dan Naruto pasti akan mendapat masalah baru. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Naruto melupakan sedihnya jadi tak ada gunanya jika ia duduk disini dan membuat masalah baru.

.

.

.

.

.

07.32

Matahari yang sudah kembali meninggi. Terlihat Naruto yang telah berpakaian lengkap dengan jas tengah melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya, ia harus berangkat ke kantor.

Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu di dekat pintu masuk.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Sejujurnya ia lupa pada Hinata yang terkurung di gudang.

"A-aku membor pintunya(gangang pintunya)." jawab Hinata berusaha tegar tapi sayangnya matanya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah membuat ekspresi tegarnya terlihat sangat buruk.

"Oo.." Naruto BerOria tak perduli yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Benar yang Hinata pikirkan. Naruto tak perduli jika ia mati didalam sana.

"Naruto.. Apakah kau mau sarapan?" tawar Hinata ketika Naruto kembali melangkah yang membuat langkah Naruto kembali terhenti.

"A-aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu. Aku tahu semua ini salahku tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memperbaikinya." ucap Hinata takut dan merasa bersalah yang kembali membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu yang baru saja ia buka.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan bisa mengembalikan Sakura." jawab Naruto yang langsung menutup kuat pintu yang ia buka tadi. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu yang membuat darah Naruto kembali naik.

Blamm! Mata Hinata yang langsung terpejam dengan badannya yang langsung tersentak ketika Naruto menutup kuat pintu masuk tadi.

Hinata yang langsung berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya.

"Hiks..hiks.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata putus asa entah pada siapa. Ia sama sekali merasa dirinya tak akan bisa membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sedihnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan tak tenang.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 11.23

Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, Hinata yang tengah terduduk di sofa di ruang tamu dan terus menatap kosong ke arah tv yang tak dinyalakan. Ia ingin membuat dan mengantarkan Naruto bekal makan siang tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Ia pun tak memiliki nomor ponsel Naruto, jadi ia tak bisa menghubungi Naruto. Sebenarnya jika dipikirkan lagi. Hinata sama sekali tak mengenal Naruto, yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto anak dari Kushina dan Minato yang memiliki Uzumaki corp terkaya itu(sebanding dengan Hyuuga). Mereka bukan teman bahkan tak saling mengenal, Hinata hanya pernah melihat Naruto, itu pun hanya sekilas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia malah menjadi istri Naruto.

Hal Pertama yang Hinata rangkum adalah ia menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ia cintai dan tak ia kenal. Kedua, Orang yang ia nikahi membencinya, selalu menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya. Ketiga, Ia membunuh sahabat terbaiknya. Keempat, Ia tersiksa dirumah ini meskipun ia mengangap itu hukumannya karena tak berhati-hati yang menyebabkan satu nyawa melayang. Kelima, ia sendirian saat ini. Keenam, ia ingin membantu Naruto untuk menghapus rasa sedih tapi rasanya hal itu sangat sulit. Hari-harinya sudah sangat buruk, selalu di penuhi rasa takut dan rasa bersalah. Hinata sungguh tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Apakah saat ini ia sungguh harus ke kantor Naruto dengan bekal makan siang?

Dan keberanian?

"Sebaiknya aku ke sana saja." pikir Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia menemui Naruto disana tapi ia sungguh tak tahu lagi ingin melakukan apa. Ia hanya tengah berusaha.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki crop..

12.23

"Permisi, bisakah kau mengantarku ke kantor Naruto?" pinta Hinata sopan pada seorang gadis berpakaian pekerja kantoran yang hampir melewatinya. Badan Hinata yang kini telah terbalut dress selutut berwarna soft pink sedangkan kakinya yang terbalut flat berwarna hitam dan tangannya yang memegang satu rantang berisi makanan untuk Naruto dan tak lupa dengan tas kecilnya yang ia gantung di pundaknya.

"Saya istrinya. Hinata uzumaki." sela Hinata ketika sang gadis hendak bertanya.

"Oh.. Silahkan lewat sini Uzumaki-san." jawab sang gadis sambil menuntun Hinata ke sebuah lift.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata sambil mengekorinya. Jujur Hinata tak pernah ke sini, ia bahkan sangat jarang ke perusahaan ayahnya karena ayahnya mengatakan itu tak perlu. Hiashi selalu mengatakan pada Hinata jika yang perlu Hinata lakukan hanyalah menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik. Jadi Hinata tak perlu tahu banyak soal perusahaan.

.

.

.

"Ini ruangannya." ucap sang gadis sopan sambil menujuk pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata dan sang gadis pun membungkuk hormat yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

..

"Fuhh.." Hinata menghela nafasnya ketika tangannya tak mau mengetuk pintu didepannya. Hinata yang membeku sejenak, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Berharap semoga suaminya tak membentaknya disini meskipun ia tahu hal itu tak mungkin.

Tok tok tok.. Hinata yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuklah." Hinata yang menggeser pelan pintu geser itu ketika ia mendengar izin masuk.

!

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto tak suka ketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya dengan laptop dan melihat Hinata yang telah berdiri di hadapannya yang dipisahkan sebuah meja kerjanya.

"Na-naruto, aku membawa makan siang. Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Hinata takut sambil sedikit mengangkat rantang ditangannya ketika ia merasakan aura benci Naruto kembali menghiasi tubuhnya.

Hinata yang perlahan melangkah mendekati meja Naruto dan meletakkan rantangnya kesana, tapi Naruto malah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menepis kuat rantang itu yang membuat rantang itu terjatuh kelantai, untungnya rantang itu masih tertutup rapat jadi isinya tak berserakan keluar.

"Dengar brengsek! Hari ku sudah cukup membuatku gila! Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan permainan rumah tangga sialan ini?!" marah Naruto dengan penuh penekanan ketika ia menarik kerah gaun pink Hinata dari balik mejanya yang membuat kaki Hinata sedikit berjinjit dengan perutnya yang terpaksa menempel pinggir meja.

"Na-naruto, aku hanya mengantarkanmu makan siang." jawab Hinata takut dengan badannya yang mulai bergetar. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, bodohnya ia masih datang kesini.

"Dengar sialan. Aku tak perlu makanan sialan itu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah melihatmu tersiksa!" ucap Naruto penuh dengan amarah sambil menatap tajam kedua mata Hinata yang telah dipenuhi air mata. Harusnya Hinata tak datang kesini. Ia hanya membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Aaaa!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto mendorongnya kuat yang membuat dirinya termundur beberapa langkah yang akhirnya terjatuh kalantai, sialnya sikut Hinata yang tak sengaja menghantam lantai keramik itu yang membuat tangannya seolah tersentrum dan mati rasa.

"Na-na.." Belum sempat Hinara bicara Naruto langsung melemparkan barang di atas meja ke arahnya.

"Sialan! Aku sangat benci pada mu! Pergi dari sini!" marah Naruto dengan penuh amarah sambil terus melempari Hinata dengan berkas-berkas dan penanya diatas meja.

..

"Hiks.. Naruto.." panggil Hinata yang terus menahan isakannya ketika ia berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang telah berhenti melemparinya.

Pamm! Naruto yang memukul kuat meja di depannya yang membuat Hinata tersentak dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Kini Hinata semakin yakin jika ia tak mungkin bisa membuat Naruto tak membencinya apalagi memaafkannya tapi ia tetap tak akan menyerah dan Hinata merasa sebaiknya ia pergi sebelum Naruto semakin emosi.

"Aku akan pulang." ucap Hinata pasrah yang langsung melangkah pergi dengan wajahnya yang masih tertunduk.

.

Langkahnya yang berhenti ketika ia keluar dari ruangan Naruto dan menutup pintu itu. Kedua tangan Hinata yang menghapus air matanya tak lupa dengan beberapa helaan nafas agar dirinya tenang.

"Aku tak boleh kelihatan menangis. Aku tak ingin mereka tahu bahwa kami bertengkar." pikir Hinata ketika air matanya berhenti mengalir. Tapi tetap saja mata bengkak dan merah nya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Hinata yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi ketika ia merasa seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan dan seolah memperhatikanya.

.

.

Naruto yang mengambil rantang Hinata yang terjatuh tadi dan tanpa memperhatikannya, ia langsung melemparkannya ke tong sampah di dekatnya. Persetan dengan makanan!

"Yaaaampunnn!" teriak Shikamaru terkejut ketika ia melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia sudah menduga hal ini ketika ia melihat Hinata keluar dari ruangan ini dalam keadaan menangis. Ia sungguh bisa gila!

"Haah~" Naruto yang langsung mendudukan kasar dirinya ke kursinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Satu tangan nya yang memijit-mijit keningnya dengan matanya yang tertutup tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi ia merasa semakin stres. Ia sangat membenci perempuan sialan itu!

Shikamaru yang terus memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan mengomel tanpa henti tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, terima kasih." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan dua lembar uang pada sang supir taxi yang mengantarkannya ke rumah. Hinata pergi ke kantor Naruto dengan taxi, alasannya ia sangat takut untuk mengemudi.

Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang gadis tengah mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

.

.

"Ino? Tenten? Mengapa kalian disini?" tanya Hinata ketika ia menghampiri kedua manusia yang masih sibuk pada pintu rumah nya.

"Ah. Hinata. Ternyata kau tak ada dirumah. Kau tak mengangkat teleponku jadi kami datang kemari." jawab Ino terkejut ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak membawa ponselku." jawab Hinata yang langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan kunci yang ia ambil dari tas kecilnya.

"Masuklah." pinta Hinata ketika ia membuka pintu itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih." ucap Tenten ketika Hinata meletakkan dua gelas jus orange di atas meja di ruang tamu.

"Mengapa kalian mencariku?" tanya Hinata penasaran sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ino dan Tenten yang terduduk bersebelahan dan sibuk menatap ponsel di tangan Ino.

"Kami meminta rekaman cctv di cafe iciraku waktu Sakura tertabrak. Lihatlah. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Sakura seolah sengaja berlari menghampiri mobilmu yang melaju." jelas Ino sambil mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke Hinata tapi Hinata malah memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel itu.

"Aku mohon. Berhenti membahas ini." pinta Hinata berharap dengan air matanya yang langsung memenuhi pelupuk matanya yang membuat Ino menarik ponselnya.

"Hinata, bisa saja ada sesuatu di balik kecelakaan ini. Kau tak perlu terus merasa bersalah." ucap Ino berusaha menyakinkan temannya. Ia tak tega terus memikirkan Hinata yang mungkin terus hidup dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Kumohon. Jangan lagi membicarakan hal ini. Hiks.." pinta Hinata dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Air matanya yang telah menetes keluar. Rasa bersalah yang kembali hadir di dirinya. Sudah sangat jelas hal itu terjadi kerena ia tak hati-hati. Mengapa mereka malah menyalahkan Sakura?

Ino dan Tenten yang saling menatap penuh iba. Mereka sudah duga Hinata pasti terus menyalahkan dirinya karena kejadian ini.

"Maafkan kami Hinata." ucap Ino tak tega sambil mengelus pelan pundak Hinata. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencari bukti yang lebih kuat soal hal ini.

"Hiks...hiks.. Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang langsung pecah. Ia takut ketika bayangan dimana ia menabrak Sakura kembali membayanginya. Tak ada seharipun lewat tanpa rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

22.36

Hinata yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan badannya yang terus bergetar. Kedua temannya sudah pulang dari tadi. Tapi yang Hinata takutkan adalah Naruto yang mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi dan memikirkan besok adalah hari minggu. Dimana suaminya tak bekerja dan mungkin akan seharian dirumah.

!

"Fuhhhh.." Hinata yang meniup nafasnya ketika ia melihat ganggang pintu rumah yang bergerak-gerak.

.

"Se-selamat datang Naruto." sapa Hinata ketika ia membuka pintu itu tapi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia takut sekali jika Naruto marah karena kejadian dikantornya tadi. Ini bukan soal menjadi istri yang baik, tapi ini agar Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata ada untuknya. Naruto bisa menuangkan semua kesedihannya karena kehilangan Sakura tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin.

"Belikan makanan untukku." pinta Naruto sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke Hinata yang membuat uang itu berhamburan ke lantai. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memasak makan malam.

"Ka-kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata takut tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Apapun didekat sini." jawab Naruto tak perduli yang langsung melangkah pergi.

Hinata yang merasa Naruto telah pergi pun memungut beberapa lembar uang yang terjatuh dilantai tadi dan berlari keluar setelah menutup pintu rumah nya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari menjauh dari gerobak penjual martabat di depan toko mini market yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Hinata yang berlari secepat mungkin agar dirinya tak basah kerena gerimis.

.

.

Belum sempat Hinata membuka pintu rumah, Naruto sudah membukanya dari dalam.

"A" belum sempat Hinata berkata, Naruto langsung merebut kantong putih yang berisi sekotak martabak manis yang Hinata beli tadi.

Blam!

"Naruto! Mengapa kau mengunci pintunya?" teriak Hinata panik sambil terus memukul pintu masuk yang langsung ditutup dan dikunci oleh Naruto dari dalam.

"Naruto?!" Hinata yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu yang kemudian berjongkok.

"Haah~" helaan nafas lelah dan pasrah yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dengan matanya yang terpejam dan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Seharusnya ia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Percuma jika ia berteriak-teriak karena Naruto tak akan membiarkannya masuk. Mungkin untuk malam ini hingga besok pagi?

Hinata yang kembali berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Ia tak membawa ponsel, payung, uang, tak ada mobil yang bisa membawanya keluar dari sini. Tapi untung saja Hinata memakai piyama lengan panjang, setidaknya. Piyama ini bisa sedikit membuatnya tak begitu kedinginan pada angin malam dan gerimis yang mungkin akan hujan lebat ini dan sialnya Hinata lapar karena belum makan malam dan uang kembalian martabat tadi diletakan didalam kantong itu. Bodonya Hinata sengaja tak makan karena menunggu Naruto pulang untuk menawarkannya makan bersama. Padahal ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

09.23

Hinata yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dan berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu. Ia tak tidur tadi malam. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk tubuhnya, berjongkok, berjalan mondar mandir, menghela nafasnya dan menggosokkan ke dua telapak tangannya. Dugaannya benar. Semalam hujan lebat dan baru berhenti beberapa jam lalu, untung saja luar rumah ini(yang biasa diparkir mobil) masih terlindungi oleh atap. Jadi Hinata tak basah sama sekali meskipun tetap tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya sangat kedinginan.

Dan pintu rumahnya sama sekali tak bergerak.

.

.

11.22

Tet tet.. Sebuah mobil yang masuk dan berhenti didepan rumah Hinata tepat disebelah mobil Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap terkejut pada Kushina dan Minato yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Hinata? Mengapa kau diluar?" tanya Kushina khawatir ketika ia menghampiri Hinata yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Ah..ahh? Itu.. Aa.. Tadi aku... Aa..aa.. Aku sedang menikamati udara pagi.. Iya." jawab Hinata dengan senyum nya yang membuat Kushina menatapnya curiga.

"Mari masuk." ajak Kushina sambil mendorong pelan Hinata menuju pintu rumahnya tapi Hinata langsung menahan pergerakan ibu mertuanya.

"Aahh.. Tan ah.. Maksudku i-ibu.. Se-sebenarnya aahh.." Hinata yang langsung terdiam sambil mengigit kuku jari jempolnya. Ia gugup sekali. Alasan apa yang harus ia pakai?

"Aaahh.. I-ibu.. Aaa.. Itu.. Emm..bolehkah aku meminjam sebentar ponsel ibu? Sejujurnya aku lupa menaruh ponselku dimana." pinta Hinata berharap yang membuat Kushina menatapnya aneh. Gerak gerik Hinata sangat Mencurigakan, seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

.

"Baiklah. Ini" ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan ponsel nya yang ia ambil dari tas ukuran sedang yang tergantung di tangannya.

"Terima kasih ibu. Tunggu sebantar." jawab Hinata sambil menerima ponsel yang disodorkan ibu mertuanya yang kemudian berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah.

Hinata yang langsung menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya setelah mencari nama Naruto di kontak hp ini.

Tuut..tuutt.. Clik.

"Hallo?" suara berat dari seberang sana.

"Naruto.. Ibu dan ayahmu datang." bisik Hinata sambil terus melirik ke arah Kushina dan Minato yang terus menatapnya.

"Tunggu disana."

Tut.. Naruto yang langsung mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu.

"Terima kasih ibu, ternyata ponselku tak ada disini." ucap Hinata gugup sambil menyodorkan kembali ponsel Kushina yang langsung diterima oleh Kushina.

"Nah.. Sekarang mari masuk." ucap Kushina yang langsung melangkah dan Hinata hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

Ceklik.. Pintu rumah yang terbuka dari dalam yang membuat Hinata menghela lega nafasnya. Untung saja sempat.

"Ibu, ayah. Mengapa kalian tak beritahu dulu jika kalian ingin datang?" tanya sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ibu penasaran dengan kehidupan kalian berdua." jawab Kushina yang langsung melangkah masuk. Sejujurnya ia khawatir jika Naruto menyiksa Hinata. Bagaimana pun Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Ia tak ingin anaknya melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Kushina, Minato, Hinata, Naruto yang kini terduduk di meja makan dan baru saja menghabiskan makanan masing-masing yang dimasak oleh Kushina dan Hinata. Rasa lega dan kenyang seolah satu minggu tak makan pun menghampiri Hinata. Ia sudah kenyang sekarang setelah tak makan dari malam tadi hingga Kushina datang.

"Ehem.. Ceritakan padaku bagimana kehidupan kalian?" tanya Kushina membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam sedari tadi begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Aaahh.. Baik ibu. Apa ibu tak melihatnya?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum bahagia di bibirnya, sejujurnya Kushina tak yakin.

...

"Ah.. Biasa kami sarapan bersama sebelum Naruto berangkat ke kantor. Aku mengantarkan makan siang ke kantornya dan kami makan malam bersama. Aaah.. Terkadang kami berbincang dan ber..bercanda. Naruto sangat baik padaku. Dia bahkan selalu meluangkan waktu untukku. Dan sangat memperhatikan ku." jelas Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya tapi air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya membuat Kushina dan Minato yang terduduk bersebelahan di hadapnnya khawatir. Apakah Hinata berbohong? Mengapa dia menangis?

"Aku sangat senang. Kami selalu menonton bersama. Membagi makanan bersama Dan.. Masih banyak lagi.. Hiks.. Naruto sangat baik padaku. Aku sangat senang." sambung Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyum bahagianya, senyum yang berasal dari khayalan di otaknya dimana berisi sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan cinta yang ia harapkan.

Air mata Hinata yang terus mengalir tanpa kedipan mata dan isakan begitu juga dengan senyum bahagianya yang masih bertahan tapi Naruto yang terduduk di sebelah nya tak perduli sama sekali bahkan tak menoleh padanya sedikitpun. Ia terus saja menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hiks.. Lihatlah.. Aku bahkan sampai terharu ketika aku mengingatnya." ucap Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar dirinya menangis.

"Ibu tenang saja. Semua baik-baik saja, jika saja Naruto bersikap buruk padaku, aku sudah kabur darinya.." sambung Hinata dengan senyum lucunya, berusaha menyakinkan Kushina dan Minato.

"Yaahh.. Sebenarnya kami ke sini hanya untuk memastikan hal itu. Kami senang jika kalian baik-baik saja." jawab Kushina dengan senyum senangnya. Syukurlah jika Naruto dan Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Aah.. Apakah ibu dan ayah sedang ada urusan?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina. Sejujurnya Kushina hanya tak ingin menggangu Hinata dan Naruto. Ia sudah cukup karena tahu mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kami tak ingin menganggu hari libur kalian." ucap Minato sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan diikuti oleh Kushina.

"Aku antar." jawab Hinata sambil beranjak dari kursinya tapi Kushina malah mendorongnya pelan, membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Tak usah. Kau disini saja temani Naruto." ucap Kushina dengan senyum lega dan senangnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

Klik...

"Haah~" Hinata yang langsung menghela nafasnya dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Untung saja Kushina dan Minato tak curiga. Ia tak ingin Naruto mendapat masalah karena hal ini.

Sreett.. Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Hinata yang membuat Hinata menempelkan keningnya ke meja makan didepannya. Sudahlah.. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis.

Hinata sangat ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto akan membunuhnya sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Naruto tak lagi bersedih?

"Sakura.. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Lagi-lagi kejadian Sakura kembali mendarat di otaknya. Hinata sungguh tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi datang padanya...

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hinata,_ _maafkan_ _aku."_

"Ha?!" Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tidurnya dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar kencang. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan mimpi yang sama terus saja ia alami. Hinata terus saja bermimpi Sakura datang padanya dan meminta maaf padanya? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sakura katakan?

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Jam telah menujuk pukul 6 pagi. Jika ia keluar dari kamar ini maka hal yang sama akan kembali terjadi. Dimana Naruto akan marah-marah, membentak, menatapnya benci, merusak barang, mendorongnya, menguncinya diluar dihari minggu dan dirinya akan menangis, merasa bersalah dan putus asa. Hinata sungguh lelah. Selama dua minggu ini tak ada perubahan sedikit pun Naruto. Naruto masih terlihat sedih dan yang pasti benci padanya.

Hinata jadi semakin tahu betapa besar cinta Naruto untuk Sakura.

Hinata menjadi semakin yakin jika ia memang pantas dibenci Naruto.. Tapi ia tetap tak akan menyerah untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih Naruto sesuai janjinya pada dirinya.

.

.

.

7.23

Hinata yang menghalang jalan Naruto ketika ia melihat Naruto melangkah ke tengah-tengah tangga.

"Naruto, apa kau mau sarapan?" tanya Hinata yang langsung diabaikan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang kembali melangkah menyusuri tangga tapi langkahnya di anak tangga terakhir kembali terhenti ketika Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mengatakan.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk memaafkanku tapi apakah tak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu menghilangkan rasa sedihmu?" tanya Hinata putus asa yang membuat Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghampirinya.

"Bercerai dan enyahlah dari bumi ini." jawab Naruto penuh penekanan sambil terus menatap tajam mata Hinata yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Hinata tak bisa memberi surat cerai begitu saja karena itu sama saja menyerahkan Hyuuga corp beserta semua asetnya ke keluarga Naruto dan membuat keluarganya sengasara. Apakah Hinata tak mengatakannya? Mereka tapi boleh berpisah kecuali..

Dan enyahlah dari bumi ini? Sejujurnya Hinata akan dengan senang hati melakukannya jika tak ada ayah dan keluarganya didunia ini dan saat ini masih ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia telah berjanji untuk membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sedihnya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai permintaan maafnya, meskipun ia tetap tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

...

"Jika aku telah berhasil membuat mu melupakan rasa sedihmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bercerai." Hinata membatin. Hinata tahu, membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sedihnya maupun sebuah perceraian tak akan mudah tapi..

.

"Jika itu yang kau mau. Aku akan melakukannya tapi setelah urusan ku selesai." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum meremahkan dan merendahkan. Bahkan jika Hinata terseret ke Neraka pun, Sakura tak akan kembali lagi.

"Omong kosong." ucap Naruto yang langsung mendorong kuat Hinata yang membuat Hinata terjatuh dari posisinya di tengah-tengah tangga menuju bawah.

"Aaauuh!" desis Hinata sakit ketika ia merasa kakinya menghantam anak tangga terakhir yang membuat dirinya tersungkur tapi dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri dengan memegangi tiang tangga. Berusaha mengabaikan mata kaki kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut.

Naruto yang langsung melangkah turun menyusuri tangga.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan bisa membuat Sakura kembali dan membuat aku berhenti membencimu." ucap Naruto penuh dengan amarah yang kemudian mendorong kuat pundak Hinata yang membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke bawah.

"Aaa.!" desis Hinata sambil terus menahan sakit kaki kirinya yang terluka dan kini terkilir. Rasanya menjadi semakin sakit untuk digerakkan dan sangat berdenyut yang membuatnya terpaksa tetap terduduk dibawah.

Blaaammn..! Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata melihat pintu rumah masuk itu terhempas dengan kasar dan dirinya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aaa.. Sakit sekali." desis Hinata yang masih merasa betapa sakit kakinya yang terus berdenyut dan sakit apabila di gerakkan.

"Aauch!" desis Hinata sakit ketika satu tangannya menyentuh pelan mata kakinya yang sangat merah dan biru. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis hanya kerena perlakukan Kasar Naruto padanya yang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Hinata harus pasrah pada semua kekasaran ini untuk menebus kesalahannya. Karena ia tahu rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan sakit yang di alami Naruto.

Setiap hari terus melakukan hal yang bodoh dan sama. Menawarkan sarapan yang akhirnya di abaikan, ditolak, di dorong, di bentak. Menyambut saat pulang yang akhirnya juga di abaikan, di tolak, di bentak dan jika Hinata sedikit meyingung soal Sakura maka ia akan berakhir dengan kejadian seperti ini. Jungkar balikan meja, merusak barang, mengurungnya.

Hinata bahkan tak berani mengatakan 'jika saja bukan karena janjiku pada diriku sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa bersalahku pada Sakura dan dirimu, aku sudah lama melaporkanmu ke polisi atas kasus KDRT.' Hinata tak berani mengatakannya sama sekali karena semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia pantas mendapatkannya tapi Hinata sungguh sudah lelah dan tak sanggup lagi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Rasa bersalah selalu datang padanya. Hinata merasa ia bisa tenang jika ia telah berhasil membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sedihnya. ingin sekali Hinata menghilang tapi ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu takut dan merasa sangat bersalah untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Haah~"

Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Menahan laju air mata yang kembali mendorong keluar tapi tetap saja setetes demi setetes air mata kembali menetes dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

.

Hinata sungguh sudah putus asa. Dari semua hal yang ia lakukan selama ini, tak ada satu hal pun yang membuat Naruto tak membentaknya. Ia tak meminta Naruto untuk memaafkannya. Cukup jangan bersedih lagi agar dirinya merasa bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hiks.. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks..hiks.. Apa hiks.. Yang harus aku lakukan?! Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Hai.. Moga suka ya..

.

Yo.. Ada yang bilang jangan jangan sakura mati buat satuin naruto dan Hinata? Hahaha.. Sumpah.. Kamu buat auhtor ketawa terus lo.. Yng benar aja.. Hinata ma naruto kenal aja kagak.. Hahaha..

.

Terus ada yang tebak mungkin sakura masih hidup atau pura-pura mati? Hahaha.. Ya ampun... Orang matinya didepan mata..gimana bisa pura-pura.. Haha.. Lucu bangat sii..

Ini.. Ada yang bilang ini rencana Sakura agar tak melarat hidup dengan Naruto dan ia akan kembali dengan penampilan baru.. Astaga.. Sadis amat tebakannya tapi tebakannya udh sedikitttt benar.. Coba kamu buang sisi negatif nya.. Udh hampir dapat itu.. Saksikan aja terus.. Ada penjelasan nya entar kok.. Hehe

Terus ada yang bilang mengapa mati dengan perantara hinata jika sakura masih sehat?.. Hmm.. Sejujurnya kalau kalian baca lebih teliti dan meyambungkan beberapa kata kata yang diucapkan beberapa orang bersangkutan.. Jawabannya udh ketemu.. Tapi yah.. Tungguin aja. Entar ada penjelasannya kok.

Terus ada yang bilang apa ga berlebihan naruto terlalu kejam? Gak la.. Lebih kejam lebih bagus.. Jadi sekali menyesalnya.. Lebih mainstream gitu.. Hehe..

Terus ada yang bilang Naruto jahat bangat. Ya.. Alasannya sama, sama yang di atas.. Lebih kejam lebih bagus.. Jadi sekali menyesal.. Feel nya langsung naik..

Ada yang tanya hinata seharian dikurung ya?.. Hmm.. Iya.. Dikurung..

Hmm. Kalau buat yang nanya brpaan chap ini.. Masih ga tahu mau sampai chapter berapa si.. Nikamatin aja..

Hmm.. Sejujurnya entah mengapa author rasa Hinata itu cocok bangat jadi orang yang disakitin gini. Maaf ni.. Bukan apa apa. Cuma rasanya pas gitu.. Dan pikiran aku masih bercabang soal akhir fic ini.. Apakah bikin endingnya NaruHina atau enggak.. Hmmmm..? Entalah.. Lihat saja nanti..

.

.

Makasih buat yang suka, review, baca, fol and fav cerita ini. Thanks support nya.. Maaf jika cerita nya gak bagus atau kurang.. Moga kalian suka dan moga semakin bagus..

Silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan..

Bye bye..


	4. satu persen?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

06.58

"Baka!"

"Ha?!" Naruto yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tidurnya dengan matanya yang terbelak kaget.

"Haah~" saat telapak tangan Naruto yang menempel di satu matanya. Setelah ia menikah dengan Hinata, Sakura selalu saja hadir di mimpinya dan memarahinya. Terkadang Sakura mengatakan 'berbaiklah pada Hinata' terkadang 'jangan berani kau sakiti Hinata.' entahlah.. Terkadang hal ini menakutkan bagi Naruto dan disatu sisi ia menjadi semakin ingin menyiksa Hinata.

.

.

07.34

Tangan Naruto yang terhenti ketika berjarak dua cm dari ganggang pintu rumahnya?

Rasanya ada yang aneh?

Naruto yang menatap ke sekeliling nya tapi ia tak menemukan Hinata? Iya. Dimana Hinata? Tumben sekali gadis itu tak menganggu nya?

Naruto yang melangkah menuju dapur dan langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia berdiri diambang pintu dapur(tanpa pintu) dan melihat Hinata yang menempelkan pipi kanannya di atas meja makan dengan satu lengannya yang menjadi bantalnya.

Perlahan Naruto yang melangkah mendekati Hinata. Bagaimana jika Hinata mati disana? Ia yang akan disalahkan pula..

.

"Dia tertidur." pikir Naruto ketika ia menatap wajah terlelap Hinata dan sedetik kemudian mata Naruto terfokus pada dua piring kue coklat? Kue dipiring dihadapan Hinata yang terbelah setengah dan cokelat basah dari dalamnya keluar dan membuat piring yang berisi kue berbentuk tabung itu dipenuhi coklat.

Pemandangan itu terus menggoda Naruto yang membuat Naruto menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata dengan pelan dan mendudukan dirinya.

Naruto yang menarik piring kue coklat yang masih utuh ke hadapannya dan memotongnya. Coklat cair dari dalam yang langsung mengalir keluar membuat bahu Naruto yang tegap menjadi melemah begitu juga dengan seluruh badannya yang seolah mencair. Rasanya semua stress dan bebannya mencair. Rasa senang menghampirinya..

"Haah~" sebuah helaan yang di akhiri oleh senyuman bahagia ketika sepotong kue coklat itu masuk lewat tenggorokannya menuju perutnya. Mengapa kue ini membuat dirinya bahagia?

"Coklat lava." ucap Hinata dengan matanya yang terbuka entah sejak kapan yang membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut. Sejak kapan ia bangun?

"Setiap kali aku sedang memiliki beban. Aku akan membuat coklat ini dan memakannya. Ketika melihat coklat dari dalam sana mencair. Rasanya semua bebanku ikut mengalir keluar." jelas Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menyelipkan sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Tadi pagi Hinata kepikiran ingin memakan kue lava ini. Ia sengaja membuat dua untuk ditawarkan pada Naruto tapi saat ia memotong kue lava itu dan melihat coklatnya mengalir. Ia merasa sangat tenang yang menyebabkannya tertidur dan Hinata terbangun ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang terduduk disebelahnya.

...

"Makanlah.. Tak usah menjaga kegengsianmu didepanmu." ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan hal ini ketika melihat Naruto memasang wajah tak suka nya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Tapi jika Hinata mengatakan hal itu, maka dipastikan piring kue itu akan mendarat di wajahnya dan mungkin lebih parah meja ini akan dijungkar balik dan dirinya sudah pasti di bentak dan didorong jadi sebaiknya ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Maafkan aku karena tak menyambutmu tadi. Kakiku sedang sakit jadi aku kesusahan kesana." jelas Hinata ketika Naruto masih terduduk dan tak bersuara sedikitpun sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Kakinya masih sangat sakit kerena kejadian semalam. Bahkan hingga kini masih terasa sakit ketika di gerakkan.

...

"Haah~" Hinata yang menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia rasa Naruto ingin memakan kue itu. Apa susahnya tinggal makan saja?

Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi dengan kakinya yang sedikit pincang.

...

Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi. Persetan dengan kue! Ia benci dengan semua yang Hinata lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bamm! Naruto yang meletakkan kasar tas kerja berisi laptopnya ke meja kerjanya dan langsung mendudukan kasar dirinya ke kursinya.

"Ohhh... Kau bertengkar lagi dengan istrimu." ucapan yang selalu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru ketika ia melihat Naruto memasuki ruangannya dan tingkahnya.. Yaaah.. Seperti yang kalian lihat. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terduduk di sofa didalam kantor Naruto dan sibuk dengan berkas yang menumpuk di meja kaca didepannya.

"Naruto.. Saranku jangan begitu kejam pada Hinata. Kau tahu kan.. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir." jelas Shikamaru malas ketika Naruto menghiraukannya.

"Iya.. Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan sambung kerjaanmu sebelum aku memecatmu. Penyesalan datang terlambat kan?" jawab Naruto tak suka yang membuat Shikamaru berdecih tak suka. Jika saja bukan karena Sakura yang selalu menghantuinya, ia pastikan saat ini juga Naruto akan berlutut dihadapan Hinata dan meminta maaf.

"Sakura sialan." Shikamaru membatin kesal. mengapa Sakura harus memberitahunya soal itu! Aaaaarrrgghh!

.

.

.

.

.

14.01

Naruto yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia belum makan siang. Atau ia lebih tepatnya ia tak mau makan. Entahlah. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi tak selera tapi ia sedang lapar.

Toktoktok..

"Masuk." pinta Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kesini?" tanya Naruto tak suka pada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya yang ternyata Hinata.

Hinata yang langsung meletakan satu rantang tiga tingkat berisi makanan dan satu kotak kecil berisi kue ke atas meja kaca didepannya atau didekat sofa.

"Jika kau tak mau makan kau boleh membuangnya." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah keluar dengan kakinya yang dipaksa setengah mati agar tak terlihat pincang.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya makanan, Hinata. Dia tak mau makan sedari tadi." ucap Shikamaru ketika Hinata keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Naruto.

"Dia tak akan mau makan jika aku yang membuatnya." jawab Hinata frustasi. Bodohnya ia tetap menyetujui permintaan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan membuatnya memakannya." jawab Shikamaru yakin.

"Aku baru tahu kau bekerja disini?" ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shikamaru ini adalah teman sekolah Hinata. Tapi terlebih dulu lulus karena dirinya yang sangat pintar itu. Mungkin karena kepintarannya, ia bisa bekerja disini.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah kesini." jawab Shikamaru yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya.. Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.." pamit Hinata yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

"Berhati-hatilah." jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kantor Naruto.

.

Mulut Shikamaru yang langsung berbuka lebar ketika ia melihat Naruto yang terduduk bersandar disofa dengan kepalanya yang menatap keatas. Lihatlah cengiran bahagianya itu dan lihatlah rantang Hinata di atas meja dan sekotak entah apa isinya yang telah kosong. Setelah Sakura meninggal, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia begitu? Apa yang terjadi?

"Aaaaaa.. Mengapa aku senang sekali?" pikir Naruto yang terus tercengir senang. Coklat lava itu membuat dirinya meleleh dan makanan yang dimasak Hinata sangat lezat. Naruto sungguh merasa saat ini dirinya telah terbebas dari beban apapun. ia sungguh bahagia.

"Ehmm? Ini lebih mudah dari yang aku pikirkan." pikir Shikamaru aneh. Mengapa Hinata mengatakan Naruto tak akan memakan makanan itu? Padahal Naruto terlihat sangat senang dengan makanan itu?

..

Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah datarnya ketika ia melihat Shikamaru yang terus menatapnya.

Naruto yang langsung mengangkat rantang yang di antar Hinata tadi dan kotak kecil berisi kue lava dan menghampiri tong sampah di dekat meja kerjanya.

"Hmm.. Bagus sekali. Menghilangkan barang bukti." ucap Shikamaru malas ketika Naruto membuang rantang itu ke dalam tong sampah.

.

.

.

.

22.05

Byuurrrr... Naruto yang langsung menyiram kan segayung air ke wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas diranjang nya(ranjang Hinata, didalam kamar Hinata)

"Ha?!" helaan terkejut Hinata ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baringnya dan mengelap wajah basah nya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

..

"Maafkan aku karena tak menyambutmu pulang." ucap Hinata sambil menatap pasrah Naruto yang terus menatapnya datar. Apakah tak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk membangunkan orang tidur?

"Besok malam temanku akan datang. Kau harus memasak dan menyiapkan segalanya. Dan bir." ucap Naruto datar. Ia benci pada Hinata yang terlihat tidur nyenyak.

"Naruto. Maafkan aku. Kakiku masih sangat sakit untuk berjalan." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Itu lah alasan mengapa ia tak menunggu Naruto pulang.

"Apakah itu urusanku?" tanya Naruto tak perduli. Lebih bagus lagi jika kaki itu tak bisa jalan.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti.." jawab Hinata pasrah. Bahkan jika nyawa Hinata tinggal setengah, Naruto akan tetap menyuruhnya bergerak.

"Tunggu." Hinata yang langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto ketika Naruto hendak melangkah pergi.

"Apakah kau memakan makanan yang aku antarkan? Jika kau tak makan, aku tak akan pernah membuatnya lagi." ucap Hinata pasrah. Ia tak ingin makanan buatannya dibuang percuma oleh Naruto. Mendingan ia membaginya pada orang yang membutuhkan dari pada dibuang percuma.

Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Apa maksud Hinata dengan tak akan membuatnya lagi? Termaksud coklat lava itu?

"Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan harga dirinya sambil menepis tangan Hinata yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

Blamm..

Sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi Bibir Hinata ketika pintu kamarnya di tutup.

"Hm." Hinata yang menahan sekuat tenaga agar tawanya tak pecah. Sejujurnya tadi Shikamaru mengirimkan pesan dan mengatakan. Naruto menghabiskan makannya secepat kilat dan membuang rantang itu untuk menghilangkan barang bukti.

"Apakah ini disebut kemajuan?" tanya Hinata senang. Apakah akhirnya ada kemajuan?

"Hik.." perut Hinata yang terus bergetar kerena Hinata terus menahan tawanya. Ia sangat bahagia.. Akhirnya. Naruto memakan makanan yang ia berikan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang telah tenggelam. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 19.02

Hinata yang masih sibuk didapur dan ruang tamu. dengan kaki sedikit pincangnya dan tangannya yang terus mengangkat satu persatu piring berisi lauk, nasi, keperluan makan, bir, meja dan menyusunnya rapi ke ruang tamu. Padahal dokter mengatakan Hinata tak boleh sering berjalan untuk sementara waktu, tapi Hinata sungguh tak punya pilihan lain dan Naruto bilang semuanya harus siap sebelum jam sembilan.

.

.

.

.

21.02

Ruang tamu yang telah di tambah dua meja serendah lutut yang dihiasi oleh beberapa kardus bir, es batu, makanan dan alat-alat untuk makan dan beberapa makanan pembuka seperti kacang dan lainnya.

"Ah? Kau sudah pulang Naruto?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Hinata yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan mengelap tangannya.

"Dimana? Dimana itu?" tanya Naruto tak suka yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Naruto yang baru datang dari ruang tamu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Hinata malah bertanya balik. Itu apa?

Itu! Itu kue coklat berbentuk tabung itu!

Tidak! Jangan berani mengatakannya!

...

"Tak ada." jawab Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Ia benci semua yang Hinata lakukan! Ia benci dengan kue itu dan semua soal Hinata!

"Hm? Itu?" pikir Hinata bingung ketika wajah tak suka Naruto tadi mengiang di otaknya?

...

"Ooohh! Itu?" ucap Hinata tahu. Apakah mungkin maksud Naruto itu coklat lava itu. Naruto ingin meminta kue lava itu?

"Hik.." Hinata yang menahan tawanya. Semoga saja itu yang dimaksud Naruto sungguh kue lava. Jika itu benar.. Maka ini adalah hal pertama yang membuat Naruto suka pada Hinata.

.

.

Langkah Hinata yang terhenti ketika ia menatap manusia-manusia yang telah memenuhi meja di ruang tamu dan sedang melahap makanan di atas meja.

"Wooo! Enak sekali!" inilah yang keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki bersurai kuning panjang sambil terus melahap tamak lauk pauk yang Hinata masak.

"Haah~" Naruto menghela nafasnya bosan. Ia tak selera makan dan teman-temannya yang biasa disebut Akatsuki ini sangat bising. Mereka tiba-tiba saja meminta ingin berkunjung ke rumah yang menyebabkan Naruto terpaksa pulang dari kantornya lebih awal dan sialnya besok hari sabtu, dirinya masih harus bekerja.

Tik.. Sepiring berisi satu cup coklat lava yang diletakkan di meja dihadapan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatap siapa yang meletakkan kue ini.

Hinata yang hanya mengedikkan bahu nya tanpa senyuman di bibirnya. Seolah ia tahu jika Naruto ingin bertanya apa ini?

"Oohhh.. Apa kau yang memasak ini?" tanya seorang lelaki sambil menghampiri Hinata yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Makanan ini sangat enak." puji lelaki berambut pirang ketika ke menghampiri Hinata yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oooohh.. Aku ingat padamu.. Kau adalah Hinata.. Apakah kau ingat padaku? Aku adalah kakak kelasmu dulu." ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah senang ketika ia menghampiri Hinata. Sejujurnya Hinata tak ingat sama orang-orang ini.

"Aah.. Maafkan aku.. Sebaiknya kalian nikmati makanan kalian. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan." ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Apakah kau tak bergabung dengan kami? Kau adalah istri Naruto bukan?" tanya sang lelaki berambut kuning tadi.

"Aku masih ada urusan." jawab Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Jika ia bergabung disini. Maka ia akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh Naruto kKetika mereka pulang.

"Baiklah.. Selesaikanlah urusan mu dan bergabunglah." ucap lelaki berambut merah yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi menuju tangga dengan kakinya yang di peragakan sekuat mungkin agar tak terlihat pincang.

.

.

"Kyaaa." seseorang yang langsung mengendong Hinata ala bridel style ketika Hinata tiba di lantai atas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." ucap lelaki berambut hitam panjang begitu juga dengan mata hitamnya yang tiba-tiba mengendong Hinata barusan.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Bisakah kau menurunkan aku?" pinta Hinata tak enak. Siapa lelaki ini?

"Kakimu sedang sakit. Kau tak boleh banyak berjalan." Jawab lelaki itu yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini tahu kaki Hinata sedang sakit padahal Hinata merasa tadi ia sungguh berjalan dengan normal.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"Aaaa.. Kamarku di sana." jawab Hinata sambil menujuk sebuah pintu kamar.

.

.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Hinata ketika lelaki tadi medudukan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang king sizenya.

"Apakah kau teman Naruto? Mengapa kau tak bergabung dengannya?" tanya Hinata sopan pada lelaki tadi yang berdiri dihadapanya.

"Hmm.. Aku adalah kakak kelasmu. Kau boleh memanggilku Itachi." ucap lelaki yang mengaku bernama Itachi mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aa.."

"Kau pasti terjatuh dari tangga bukan?" tanya Itachi ketika ia bersimpuh dan megecek kaki Hinata yang masih sedikit membiru.

"Aaahh.. Iya." jawab Hinata jujur, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya didorong dari tangga.

"Aaaa!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Itachi memijit kakinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Apakah hubunganmu dan Naruto tak begitu baik?" tanya Itachi yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

...

"Aaa.. Tidak.. Kami sangat baik." jawab Hinata cepat dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Sungguh? Aku melihat Naruto yang tak berbicara sepatah katapun padamu,membiarkan kau berjalan dengan kakimu yang sakit tanpa melirik kearahmu sedikitpun ataupun bertanya tentang keadaanmu. Rasanya hubungan kalian tak begitu baik."Jelas Itachi yang kembali membuat Hinata terdiam. Lelaki ini mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang.. Seseorang yang membuat Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun padanya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." ucap Hinata pelan dengan kepalanya yang didonggakan, menatap Itachi yang telah berdiri lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Itachi yang tak mendengar jelas apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Ah.. Tidak ada.. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu." jawab Hinata cepat sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Kakinya jadi tak begitu sakit lagi ketika digerakkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Itachi dengan senyumnya yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

..

"Huu~" Hinata yang membaringkan perlahan badannya ke ranjang king sizenya sambil terus menatap ke langit-langit.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaa! Minum lagi Pain!" teriak lelaki yang bernama Tobi semangat. Mereka semua yang sudah sibuk berlomba meneguk segelas demi segelas bir kecuali Naruto. Naruto hanya sedikit minum kerena besok ia harus bekerja.

"Kau kemana Itachi?" tanya Naruto penasaran pada Itachi yang mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menemui istrimu." jawab Itachi jujur.

"O.." Naruto beroria sambil kembali menatap temannya yang masih berlomba dengan bir diseberangnya. Ia bosan sekali.. Biasanya Sakura ada disebelahnya dan selalu menemaninya..

"Kakinya sakit." ucap Itachi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku tahu, tangga yang menyebabkannya." jawab Naruto apa adanya dengan ekspresi tak perduli yang membuat Itachi semakin yakin dengan kemungkinan yang ada di otaknya. Pertama, Narutolah yang menyebabkan kaki Hinata terluka. Kedua, hubungan mereka memang tak baik.

.

.

.

.

.

01.26

Byuuuurr! Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika segayung air kembali membasahi wajahnya dan tentunya seprai, bantal yang baru ia ganti.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata pasrah Sudahlah.. Ini sudah biasa.

"Bereskan ruang tamunya." jawab Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi yang membuat Hinata mengehela nafasnya. Haruskah tengah malam?

.

Sejujurnya Naruto hanya tak senang karena suatu hal...

.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dari kemarin Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis ketika ia mengingat Sakura. Rasanya ia telah berhasil selama beberapa kali tapi kini rasanya ia gagal lagi.

Air mata yang telah memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinata. Hinata hanya lelah untuk terus menangis. Tapi tetap saja. Ketika kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Sakura membayanginya. Ia menjadi sangat takut dan merasa sangat bersalah. Hinata sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia bisa keluar dari kondisi ini. Ia sungguh lelah.

"Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

7.26

Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan melangkah pergi ketika ia melihat Naruto menghampiri dispenser air.

Naruto yang meminum air yang ia ambil dari dispenser air tadi dan menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh serta sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas jus di atas meja makan di hadapan Hinata tadi.

"Cih.. Dia pasti membuatnya untukku." ucap Naruto tak suka sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke meja makan dan menghampiri bangku yang di duduk Hinata tadi.

"Dia tahu aku tak akan memakannya tapi ia tetap memasaknya. Dia sangat suka membuang uang." ucap Naruto tak suka sambil mengangkat sendok dan garfu disisi piring. Ia mengaku makanan Hinata memang enak... Jadi daripada makanan ini terbuang percuma.. Ya.. Lebih baik ia makan saja.. Lagi pula membeli beras dan bumbu untuk memasak nasi goreng ini adalah uangnya. Jadi sama saja nasi goreng ini adalah milik nya.

.

"Bahkan ibu tak bisa memasak seenak ini." ucap Naruto disela-sela sesendok demi sesendok nasi goreng memenuhi mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa makanan ini sangat enak?

!

"Naruto.. Itu makananku." ucap Hinata terkejut ketika ia muncul diambang pintu dapur dan melihat Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya yang membuat Naruto membeku seketika.

Naruto yang menelan paksa nasi goreng yang memenuhi mulutnya dan langsung melangkah pergi dengan wajah dan tingkahnya yang dibuat sedatar mungkin tentunya untuk menjaga harga dirinya.

..

Klik... Tumben pintu rumah itu tak dihempas dengan kasar?

"Haahahahaha.." tawa Hinata yang langsung pecah ketika ia merasa Naruto telah pergi. Benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Dia makan secepat kilat. Sejujurnya tadi pagi Shikamaru sms Hinata dan meminta Hinata mencoba trik ini dan ternyata berhasil.

"Aduh perutku.. Hahahaha.." tawa Hinata sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit kerena terus tertawa. Ia hanya bercanda. Lihatlah wajah hilangnya harga diri Naruto tadi.. Lucu sekali. Shikamaru juga mengatakan jika sebenarnya Naruto itu orang yang kekanakan. Dan cara melawan anak kecil adalah dengan trik. Hinata harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru karena hal ini. Yah.. Anggap saja ini adalah hiburan untuk Hinata.

"Aduh.. Perutku.. Hahahaha" Hinata pasti akan berakhir mengenaskan jika Naruto tahu Hinata mengerjainya.. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Hinata tertawa lepas setelah menikah dengan Naruto.

...

"Hmm.. Dia memakan makanan itu ketika aku pergi.. Sepertinya sungguh ada perkembangan?" pikir Hinata ketika ia berhenti tertawa. Ia harus mencari cara lagi agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan mengambil perhatiannya dengan sesuatu agar Naruto melupakan Sakura. Mungkin akan terasa perlahan tapi yang penting pasti.

Mungkin Hinata harus mengunakan cara lain. Sesuatu seolah Naruto akan bicara padanya?

.

.

.

.

"Oh! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Naruto yang terus memukul setir mobilnya ketika mobil nya melaju ke kantornya.

"Sialan!" marah Naruto yang masih memukul setir mobilnya. Hilang sudah harga dirinya! Sialan! Nasi goreng sialan!

"Aaaaarrggghhh!" Naruto yang langsung mengacak rambut kuningnya yang telah tersisir rapi. Mengingat bagaimana wajahnya saat makan nasi goreng itu membuatnya frustasi. Sialan! Ini sangat memalukan! Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah memakan apapun lagi yang di buat Hinata! Aaaaarrggghhh!

.

.

.

12.51

"Haah~" Naruto yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kejadian tadi terus mengiang dikepalanya. Sialan! Itu sangat memalukan!

?

"Untuk apa kau kesini." tanya Naruto tak suka ketika ia melihat Hinata melangkah mengekori Shikamaru menuju sofa didalam kantornya, yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Makan siang." jawab Shikamaru sinis ketika dirinya dan Hinata mendudukan diri mereka ke sofa yang berseberangan.

"Sejujurnya aku membawa ini untukmu tapi aku teringat bahwa kau akan membuangnya jadi aku memberikannya pada Shikamaru, tak apa kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang kemudian berpaling pada dua kotak kecil berisi kue dan serantang makanan yang ia letakan di meja kaca dihadapannya tadi. Hinata rasa kue lava ini mungkin akan membuat Naruto tak stres. Berharap saja jika perasaan leganya ketika memakan kue lava ini bekerja juga pada Naruto.

Mata Naruto yang terfokus sempurna pada kotak berisi kue lava yang Hinata buka. Ia sungguh ingin memakan kue itu tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Tidak!

Persetan dengan Kue!

Tapi kue itu sungguh membuatnya tenang..

...

"Aauuhmm.. Shikamaru, belikan aku makanan." perintah yang tak ingin penolakan dari Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru menatapnya malas.

"Cih.. Kau menggangu saja. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh rantangnya." jawab Shikamaru tak suka yang langsung melangkah keluar.

Hinata yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Sialan!

"Itu kan untukku. Mengapa dia memberikannya pada Shikamaru?" pikir Naruto tak suka. Sialan! Ia sungguh ingin melahap kue coklat itu! Tapi bagaimana? Tidak! Persetan dengan kue! Ia benci pada apapun yang Hinata buat!

...

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau pergi." ucap Naruto kesal yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan ini? Aku harus menunggu Shikamaru menghabiskannya. Aku tak ingin rantang ini berakhir di tong sampah lagi " jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Persetan! Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi melihat kue coklat itu!

"Aah? Apakah tak masalah jika kau membawanya pulang?" tanya Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan kilat oleh Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Hinata lagi. Lihatlah.. Naruto bahkan tak mau berbicara padanya..

"Persetan dengan janjimu! Aku muak melihat mu disini!" marah Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar. Gagal..

Blam! Pintu geser ruangan Naruto yang langsung digeser kuat oleh Naruto yang menyebabkan pintu itu tertutup.

..

"Tak ada perubahan.." ucap Hinata lelah pada Shikamaru yang muncul di hadapannya. Naruto hanya menginginkan makanan itu.

"Setidaknya dia memakannya." jawab Shikamaru menebak. Naruto itu sebenarnya sangat kekanakan, tentunya waktu Sakura masih ada. Jadi jika Shikamaru ingin membuat Naruto mengangap Hinata ada. Maka Hinata harus memiliki sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin dia memakannya di hadapanku dan memintanya." ucap Hinata lelah. Bagaimana ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto jika begini? Naruto hanya suka makanannya bukan Hinata. Jadi rasanya perkembangannya tak mencapai satu persen.

.

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto.

"Persetan dengan makanan! Aku tak akan pernah memakannya!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil melahap cepat nasi dan lauk di rantang yang telah di buka rapi oleh Hinata tadi. Setelah Hinata merusak hidup Naruto, Naruto menjadi sangat dewasa dan penuh dengan kebencian tapi setelah ia memakan makanan yang dibuat Hinata dan coklat lava itu membuat dirinya seolah kembali menjadi dirinya yang kekanakan dan rasanya tanpa sadar Naruto kembali lagi menjadi dirinya yang dulu meskipun dibelakang orang lain..

.

"Haah~ kue sialan.." ucap Naruto lega ketika kue lava yang masuk sempurna kemulutnya dan melelah. Bagaimana bisa kue ini membuatnya sangat lega dan senang?

Sebuah senyuman bahagia yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Naruto ketika kue itu tertelan olehnya. Mengapa kue ini membuatnya bahagia lagi dan lagi?

"Haah~ kue sialan.." ucap Naruto lega dan senang ketika sepotong kue lava kembali tertelan oleh nya.. Ia sungguh lega. Semua beban dan masalahnya seolah mengalir, menjauh dari nya. Dirinya yang seolah meleleh.. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan karena tak lagi merasakan beban apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah kembali meninggi. Jam yang telah menunjuk pukul 12.21 tapi Naruto masih tak keluar dari kamarnya.. Bagaimana caranya Hinata yang telah berisi didepan pintunya dengan kemoceng ditangannya masuk kedalam dan membersihkan kamarnya?

"Haah.. Sebaiknya aku bersihkan kamarnya sebelum ia bangun." pikir Hinata yang langsung membuka pelan pintu kamar Naruto dan melirik-lirik yang kemudian masuk kedalam. Biasa Hinata membersihkan kamar Naruto setelah Naruto pergi bekerja.

...

"Permisi Naruto. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan kamarmu jadi jangan marah ya? Aku melakukannya setiap hari kok." ucap Hinata lumayan takut ketika ia berdiri didekat ranjang Naruto dan menatap Naruto yang tertidur menghadap ke kiri. Lampu kamar ini tak dimatikan.. Apakah Naruto tidur tanpa mematikan lampu kamarnya?

Berita buruknya tentang kejadian semalam adalah Rantang Hinata kembali berakhir di tong sampah.. Haah~ ternyata benar.. Perkembangan nya tak lebih dari satu persen.

.

Satu mata Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, melirik ke arah Hinata yang sibuk dilemari yang berisi barang pajangannya yang terdapat di sebelah ranjangnya dengan kemoceng ditangannya.

Eh?

Oh benar.. Naruto sudah bangun beberapa menit lalu.

Biarkan saja.. Hinata hanya membersihkan kamar ini. Inilah yang dipikirkan Naruto dengan matanya yang kembali di pejamkan. Sejujurnya ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Lagi pula kamarnya menang perlu dibersihkan bukan?

.

Piang... Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar sebuah kaca terjatuh dari lemari pajangannya yang membuat kaca itu pecah?

"Oh tidak.." ucap Hinata sambil berjongkok dan menatap kaca yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dilantai. Awalnya kaca ini berbentuk persegi empat tapi ditengah kaca-kaca ini terdapat sebuah gambar print yang bergambar Sakura dan Naruto yang tengah merangkul erat dan tersenyum bahagia.

Tunggu? Apakah Hinata baru saja mengatakan Sakura?

Mata Hinata yang terbelak kaget ketika ia menatap Naruto yang sudah terduduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan menatap kaca yang tak terbentuk dilantai dengan tatapan terkejut dan kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan akan mengirim Hinata ke Neraka.

Hinata yang langsung berdiri tapi Naruto tetap saja menatapnya mengerikan yang membuat jantung Hinata terasa akan copot dari tempatnya. Keringat yang langsung membasahi pelipishnya. Ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar?

"ba-bagaimana ini?" Hinata membatin takut sambil menelan susah payah ludahnya ketika ia melihat Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hinata sungguh tak sengaja..

.

"Itu-

.

.

-adalah pemberian Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Reksaa : terima kasih udah mengingatkan.. Aku lupa sejujurnya.. Hehe..

Mishima : hehe.. Makasih udh ingatkan.. Udh aku perbaiki kok..

Guest : makasih udh diingatkan..

Arybagus : hmm.. Masih ga tahu si endingnya gimana.. Lihat aja entar.. Meskipun aku juga lebih suka sad ending.. Hehe..

Mawarputih : haaaaa... Masih rahasia la.. Hehe

Nao : makasih banyak.. Hehe.. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa belum terlalu kejam tapi hmm.. Nanti kalau bisa aku tambahin.. Biar lebih heboh entar.. Hahaha..

Ozellie : hahaha.. Setuju..

R4st4 : hiii..ngeri.. Hmm.. Baca aja lebih lanjut.. Author ga jamin bakal happy ending hehe..

Riuchan : makasi banyak..

L : makasih sarannya.. Udh aku tambah kok .. Dan mengapa Hinata tak berani mengajak Naruto yah.. begitu lah.. Sama saja ngajak tembok tapi bedanya tempok tak bisa nyakitin dia.. Wkwkwk

.

.

Hmm..

Karena bentar lagi tanggal 20.. Kerjaan aku akan numpuk lagi.. Jadi fic ini akan aku usahain up setiap hari sebelum jam tiga.. Jadi pastikan kalian yang nunggu fic ini selalu cek ya.. Makasih..

Moga kalian suka.. Moga makin bagus.. Maaf jika ga bagus atau kurang.. Tq support dan reviewnya..

Bye-bye.


	5. Egois

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Hinata yang langsung berdiri tapi Naruto tetap saja menatapnya mengerikan yang membuat jantung Hinata terasa akan copot dari tempatnya. Keringat yang langsung membasahi pelipishnya. Ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar?

"ba-bagaimana ini?" Hinata membatin takut sambil menelan susah payah ludahnya ketika ia melihat Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hinata sungguh tak sengaja..

.

"Itu adalah pemberian Sakura." ucap Naruto menahan amarahnya. Itu pemberian Sakura beberapa hari sebelum dirinya meninggal dan sekarang Hinata menghancurkannya?

"Kau..!" ucap Naruto memberi jeda sambil menghampiri Hinata yang telah membeku dan bergetar dengan tatapan takutnya.

"Na-naruto.. A-aku bisa me-me-menjelaskannya." ucap Hinata dengan badannya yang bergetar sambil menahan tangisannya, kedua tangannya yang bergengam erat didepan dadanya. Ia ingat kejadian di rumah sakit dan di Uzumaki mansion. Ia sangat ingat.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"Jelaskan." pinta Naruto yang langsung mendorong kuat pundak Hinata yang membuat punggung Hinata membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku aku.. Aku maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Kumohon.. Kumohon." air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir deras dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia sangat takut pada tatapan membunuh pria ini.

"Kau membunuh orang yang paling beharga untukku. Kini kau menghancurkan barang behargaku dan kau meminta ku memaafkanmu?!" marah Naruto sambil menekan kuat pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin bergetar.

"Hiks... Jika kau menyakitiku. Kau akan mendapat masalah." ucapan yang keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Hinata. Ia takut sekali.. Sangat sangat takut.

"Oh.. Kau berani mengancamku!" marah Naruto sambil menghentakkan bahu Hinata kebelakang yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Gadis brengsek ini perlu diberi pelajaran!

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata sambil berlari mengejar Naruto yang melangkah ke kamarnya? Mengapa Naruto ke kamarnya?

Ping.. Bamm! Bangg!

"Naruto! Hentikan!" pinta Hinata terkejut sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang merusak semua barang di kamarnya.

"Hiks.. Kumohon! Hentikan!" pinta Hinata dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir ketika Naruto menghancurkan semua barang beharganya yang ia pajang di kayu di atas televisi.

Naruto yang kembali mendorong Hinata dan melangkah ke meja kecil di samping ranjang Hinata.

Blamm! Dengan sekali tarikan meja itu yang langsung tumbang.

"Brengsek!"

"Hiks Naruto.. Kumohon jangan." pinta Hinata yang terus menahan tangan Naruto tapi Naruto terus saja mendorongnya dan kini ia malah membuka lemari baju Hinata dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kau menghancurkan barang behargaku untuk ke dua kalinya! Brengsek!" marah Naruto dengan rahangnya yang di gertakan sambil merobek sebuah buku tabungan bank yang ia ambil dari lemari baju tadi yang kemudian meremukkan atmnya yang membuat Hinata semakin menangis. Gadis sialan Ini sungguh membuat Naruto emosi! Berani sekali ia mengancam Naruto!

"Hiks Naruto.." panggil Hinata putus asa. Naruto sama sekali tak perduli pada semua barang yang ia hancurkan. Semua itu sangat berarti untuk Hinata.

Bajunya yang di injak Naruto. Seprai, bantal dan selimut diranjangnya yang berserakan kemana-mana. Naruto bahkan menghancurkan ponsel Hinata. Foto keluarganya yang ia pajang. Vas bunga kecil kesayangannya. Semua yang ada di kamarnya.

"Dengar Hinata! Aku sangat benci padamu! Mulai sekarang kau dilarang menyentuh barang apapun dirumah ini dan jangan pernah kau bicara padaku! Kau mengerti!?" bentak Naruto yang membuat Hinata menggangukkan cepat kepalanya dengan tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Lebih bagus lagi jika kau membusuk dikamarmu!" marah Naruto yang langsung menendang baju berserakan Hinata dilantai dan melangkah keluar.

.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." tangis Hinata yang langsung pecah ketika ia berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Hikssss.. Hiks.." tangisnya yang semakin nyaring ketika semua barangnya yang di hancurkan Naruto terus memenuhi otaknya. Naruto tega sekali padanya.

"Hiks.." Satu masalah belum selesai dan kini muncul masalah baru lagi.. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

.

Blammm..

Naruto yang menghempas kuat pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri barang berharganya yang dirusak Hinata.

"Sakura.. Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah sambil memungut sekeping demi sekeping kaca yang pecah.

"Aku tak bisa menjaga hadiah terakhirmu ini." sambungnya menyesal. Padahal Sakura telah meminta agar Naruto menjaganya baik-baik. Ini semua gara-gara gadis sialan itu!

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja beranjak dari posisinya sambil memungut satu persatu barangnya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Hiks.." isakan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata yang berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tak mengalir tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Hikss..hiks.." tangis Hinata yang kembali pecah ketika ia memungut sebuah gelang yang telah putus didekat bawah ranjangnya. Ini adalah gelang persahabatan yang diberikan Sakura dan kini gelang ini telah rusak. Semua hiasannya telah berserak entah kemana.

"Hiks..hiks. Sakura.." padahal Hinata sengaja menyimpan gelang ini dan tak memakainya agar gelang ini baik-baik saja tapi ternyata gelang ini malah dirusaki oleh Naruto.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Selama inilah Hinata kesulitan berbicara pada Naruto, ia juga hanya memasak ketika Naruto telah pergi keluar, Diam-diam keluar dari kemarnya untuk melakukan kebiasaannya membersihkan rumah kecuali kamar Naruto. Hinata juga sering keluar dari rumah saat siang hari. Ini memang sudah sering ia lakukan dari awal. Ia tahu percuma minta izin pada Naruto kerena Naruto tak akan perduli. Tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Hinata adalah rumah ayahnya dan mengunjungi Sakura, terkadang dirinya juga mengunjungi Tenten dan Ino.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sakura. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku akan mengingkari janjiku hiks.. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi." ucap Hinata dengan tangisnya yang masih pecah. Dirinya yang bersimpuh disisi makam Sakura dan terus menatap nisan makam Sakura.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Aku sudah tak sanggup. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata yang masih menangis. Ia sungguh sudah lelah. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana dengan Naruto. Naruto akan selalu memebentaknya sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata. Jika Hinata memaksa untuk berbicara maka semua barang didekatnya akan melayang ke mana-mana dan dirinya akan berakhir digudang.

"Hiks..hiks.. Maafkan aku.." asal tahu saja. Jika Hinata dan Naruto beradu di persidangan. Naruto akan berakhir. Hinata punya bukti yang kuat jika Narutolah yang menyebabkan perceraian ini. Dengan begitu. Perusahaan ayahnya akan aman dan dirinya akan terbebas dari Naruto. Hinata sudah lelah. Ia sudah lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini. Ia merasa lebih sanggup menghadapi ketakutannya dari pada Naruto.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

16.54

Hinata yang baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang terdiri di dekat sofa langsung menghampirinya.

"Lepaskan." pinta Hinata ketika Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya, menariknya keluar rumah.

"Ibu sudah menunggu. Kita harus pergi kesana sekarang." ucap Naruto yang kesal pada pemberontakan Hinata. Ibunya tiba-tiba menelepon dan menyuruhnya pergi ke sebuah restoran bersama Hinata tanpa penolakan.

"Tidak. Aku harus bicara padamu." jawab Hinata yang masih memberontak tapi Naruto tetap saja menyeretnya kedalam mobil.

"Dengar Brengsek! Aku tak ada waktu untuk ocehanmu! Kerjaan aku masih banyak jadi jangan membuang waktuku!" marah Naruto yang langsung menutup kuat pintu mobil di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

.

Brummm...

.

.

Mobil Naruto yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto sedang bekerja dan tiba-tiba saja ibunya menelepon menyuruhnya harus pergi ke sebuah restoran kerena hal yang sangat darurat. Sialan! Gara-gara entah hal apa ini, Naruto mungkin akan melewatkan sebuah rapat penting dan parahnya Shikamaru tak datang. Jadi ia sangat terburu-buru agar dirinya sempat pergi ke rapat itu. Semoga saja penting menurut ibunya itu sungguh penting. Dan jika kalian tanya bagaimana hidup Naruto selama dua minggu ini. Yah.. Hanya begini.. Dirinya yang selalu tertekan karena pekerjaan, kebenciannya pada Hinata masih sama dan ditambah ibunya yang selalu meminta cu

"Turun." ucap Naruto ketika mobilnya terpakir di pakiran sebuah restoran mewah.

Hinata yang langsung menurut dan Naruto pun langsung mengengam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya masuk kedalam.

.

.

"Ibu.." panggil Naruto berusaha sedatar mungkin ketika ia melihat ibu nya dan seorang wanita yang terduduk bersebelahan di salah satu meja diantara meja-meja yang dipenuhi oleh pelanggan.

"Duduklah." pinta Kushina yang langsung dituruti oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar terburu-buru dan siapa wanita ini?

"Ah.. Apa kalian berdua ingat soal yang aku bicarakan sedari kemarin?" tanya Kushina senang. Naruto dan Hinata mengingat jelas apa yang Kushina bicarakan dan mereka tak senang sama sekali.

"Aku mandul." jawab Hinata datar yang membuat Kushina, Naruto, wanita tadi dan pelanggan yang terduduk disekitar mereka terkejut. Istri seorang Uzumaki mandul?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina yang berharap pendengarannya salah. Apa maksudnya dengan mandul?

"Aku man"

"Aa.. Ibu.. Dia hanya bercanda." sela Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan pengakuan Hinata. Apa maksudnya? dirinya mandul? Tapi mereka kan tak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

"Istrinya mandul?"

"Ini sungguh berita menghebohkan." Naruto dan Kushina yang mulai risih dengan bisik-bisikan orang disekitarnya.

"Aku."

"Ibu. Aku akan berbicara dengannya." sela Naruto lagi yang langsung menarik Hinata pergi.

"Lepaskan." pinta Hinata yang langsung memberontak tapi Naruto terus saja menariknya pergi. Meninggalkan Kushina yang mematung sedangkan para pencuri dengar yang masih berbisik-bisik soal berita ini. Seorang istri dari sang pemilik Uzumaki corp mandul? Ini sungguh berita yang panas!

.

.

.

Brummm..

"Kau kira apa yang kau katakan!" marah Naruto ketika mobilnya melaju pergi. Hinata sungguh memalukannya!

"Ini alasan yang bagus kan? Kau juga tak suka dengan pembicaraan ini bukan?" jawab Hinata lantang. Ia sudah siap untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Sekali ini saja. Biarkan ia menjadi orang yang egois.

"Kau mendengar bisikan orang disana?! Apa yang kau sebut bagus! Kau merusak namaku!" marah Naruto dengan mobilnya yang terus mengesit. Gadis sialan ini! Besok perusahaannya pasti dipenuhi wartawan.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan namaku jika semua orang tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini?" tanya Hinata ketika mobil Naruto terpakir dengan gesit didepan rumahnya.

"Kau menginginkan perceraian bukan? Kita akan bercerai secepat mungkin." ucap Hinata yang langsung turun dari mobil Naruto dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang langsung di kejar oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika satu tangannya menahan Hinata yang melangkah menusuri tangga.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Kata mereka aku adalah orang yang baik.. Hiks.. Tapi aku tidak lemah. Selama ini aku bertahan hanya karena aku merasa bersalah pada mu dan Sakura. Hiks.. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Hiks.. Aku hiks aku tak sanggup lagi. Tinggal satu atap dengan orang yang tak aku cintai bahkan tak aku kenal dan lebih parahnya dia membenciku, menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku. Aku lelah. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Hiks..hiks.." jelas Hinata dengan air matanya yang langsung mengalir. Ia yang langsung melangkah melewati kamar Naruto tapi Naruto langsung menahan tangannya dan menariknya masuk kekamar Naruto.

Blamm.. Naruto yang langsung mendorong dan menahan kedua pundak Hinata dibelakang pintu yang baru tertutup.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku harus tinggal dengan orang yang membunuh orang yang paling aku cintai dan juga menghancurkan hidupku! Kini kau meminta perceraian setelah membuat malu diriku!" jelas Naruto tak terima dengan matanya yang menatap kesal mata Hinata yang menatapnya lelah. Tapi kali ini Hinata tak akan menyerah. Biarkan dirinya menjadi egois. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Setidaknya aku pernah berbaik padamu seperti seorang istri dan membiarkan dirimu melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku karena kecelakaan yang tak sengaja itu!" jawab Hinata menantang. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk semua ini.

"Asal kau tahu Sakura itu teman baikku! Kau tak tahu betapa terpukul nya aku kerena akulah yang membuat teman baikku meninggal! Kau tak tahu! Kau tak pernah pikirkan diriku yang setidaknya pernah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihmu! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau tahu aku menangis karena mengingat Sakura? Tak ada! Kau tak pernah berusaha membantuku tapi aku tak perduli! Aku juga tak peduli pada semua perlakukan mu padaku karena aku merasa aku pantas mendapatkannya. Alasan aku hanya satu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu dan Sakura! Aku hanya ingin membantumu melupakan rasa sedihmu! Dan setelah itu aku pergi!" jelas Hinata lantang. Hal ini adalah hal yang ingin Hinata katakan. Ia sudah lelah bertahan.

"Maksudmu aku harus memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh orang yang aku cintai?" tanya Naruto dingin dengan satu tangannya yang mencengkram rahang Hinata. Ia sudah muak dengan omong kosong ini. Hinatalah yang menyebabkannya begini dan kini Hinata menyalahkannya?!

"Aku tahu aku lah yang menyebabkanmu begini tapi maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi terus menjalani ini semua." Hinata membatin menyesal. Maafkan keegoisannya ini. Ia hanya sudah lelah.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk memaafkan ku. Kau boleh membenciku sepuasmu. Seperti yang aku katakan, Aku bertahan hanya karena aku merasa bersalah padamu tapi kini tak lagi. sudah cukup aku bertahan. Lagi pula kau ingin perceraian bukan? Akan aku berikan." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum remeh.

"Setelah kau membuat hidupku kacau, kau mengira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi segampang ini?" ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik Hinata keranjang king sizenya dan menindihnya dengan satu tangannya yang langsung menahan kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Hinata panik sambil terus memberontak tapi Naruto lebih bertenaga dari padanya.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu sengasara! Kau telah semakin membuatku kacau dan kini kau ingin pergi seenak mu saja?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin memberontak.

"Lagipula ibuku memang ingin cucu kan?" sambung Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin panik. Persetan dengan apapun. Dirinya sudah cukup kacau. Jika saja mereka terduduk di persidangan. Hinata pasti punya bukti kuat untuk menyalahkannya. Naruto sungguh tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Naruto.. Lepaskan!" pinta Hinata yang semakin memberontak. Apa maksud ucapannya? tapi jika maksud Naruto adalah 'itu', Hinata tak bisa menuntutnya bukan? Karena Hinata masihlah istrinya.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun! Kumohon! Lepaskan aku!" mohon Hinata panik. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan pikiran dan raganya untuk disakiti Naruto tapi tidak yang ini!

Naruto yang hanya menatap Hinata dan tersenyum remeh "Sayangnya, aku terlalu membencimu untuk mendengarkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata.. Hinata.." mata Hinata yang perlahan terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara tak asing memanggilnya.

...

"Sakura?" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika dirinya berdiri disebuah tempat yang putih dan ia melihat Sakura dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku semua ini terjadi padamu." ucap Sakura menyesal yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Sejujurnya."

Flashback..

.

.

"Naruto! Kemari! Ibu belum selesai bicara!" marah Kushina pada Naruto yang terus melangkah pergi.

Blamm..

Kushina yang langsung mendudukan dirinya ke sofa dibelakangnya dan memijit keningnya. Anaknya itu sungguh keras kepala.

...

"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Sakura ketika dirinya terduduk di sofa diseberang Kushina. Ia yang sedikit mendengar mereka bertengkar barusan.

Kushina pun menjelaskan soal perjodohan dan perjanjian antara ayah Hiashi dan ayah Minato serta Naruto yang menolak perjodohan ini kerena ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang membuat Sakura membeku.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa kekasihnya? Aku sangat berharap padanya. Kau mengertikan? Jika saja Naruto menolak perjodohan ini. Kami semua akan menjadi gelandangan." sambung Kushina frustasi yang membuat Sakura menatapnya merasa bersalah. Kushina begitu baik pada keluarganya dan jika Kushina tahu bahwa dirinya lah Naruto menolak perjodohan ini. Sakura sungguh merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

..

"Aah.. Bibi tenang saja.. Aku berjanji akan membuat nya menerima perjodohan ini." jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Ia tak mau Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya hidup sengsara karenanya. Kushina sudah terlalu baik padanya..

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kushina penuh harap dan Sakura hanya mengangukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati.

.

Setelah itu Sakura pun berbicara dengan Naruto tapi Naruto sangat bersikeras mengatakan ia tak mau menerima perjodohan ini dan ia tak mau meninggalkan Sakura, ia bahkan mengatakan ia akan meninggalkan rumahnya jika ibunya terus memaksanya dan akhirnya Sakura pun kehabisan cara untuk membujuknya tapi ia tetap tak bisa membiarkan Naruto menolak perjodohan ini. Sakura tak ingin orang yang telah baik pada keluarganya kehilangan segalanya karena keras kepala Naruto dan dirinya. tiba-tiba saja rencana untuk menghilangkan nyawa nya pun mendarat di otaknya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu rencananya pun dimulai. Di mulai dari mengajak Hinata dan Naruto ke suatu Tempat yang dipenuhi polisi tidur. Berpura-pura bersemangat dan berlari kejalan ketika melihat mobil melaju Hinata dan akhirnya.. Semua nya berjalan dengan lancar. Akhirnya Naruto yang sudah tak punya alasan untuk menolak perjodohan ini pun menerimanya. Itu artinya pengorbanan Sakura tak sia-sia.

.

Flashback end..

"Kau ingat aku pernah memintamu untuk selalu mengangkat telepon dariku kapanpun? Itu termaksud rencana ku. Fokusmu terbagi denganku dan jalanan." jelas Sakura apa adanya dan Hinata mengerti jelas. Memang benar Sakura pernah meminta Hinata agar selalu mengangkat teleponnya di manapun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Hinata bersikeras mengambil ponsel nya yang jatuh dan Hinata malah mencari alasan baru untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Ia bahkan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Alasan mengapa kami pacaran diam-diam karena aku merasa tak pantas untuk Naruto tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Ketika kami berdua sepakat untuk berkata sejujurnya pada bibi Kushina. Aku tiba-tiba aku tahu soal perjanjian itu. Orang tua Naruto sangat baik baikku. Dialah yang selalu menolong keluargaku. Jadi aku merasa sangat malu dan bersalah pada nya jika dirinya tahu akulah penyebab Naruto tak menerima perjodohan ini." jelas Sakura datar. Semua emosinya seolah menghilang..

"Alasan mengapa aku sengaja membuat dirimu seolah menyebabkan ku mati karena aku tahu, kau akan merasa bersalah dan kau akan selalu menemani nya, Melakukan apapun agar ia bahagia. Maafkan aku karena aku sangat egois. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya, aku ingin rasa bersalahmu pada kami membuat dirimu tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika dirinya akan terus bersikap jahat padamu. A"

"Kau. Semua ini rencanamu? Hiks.. Kau tak tahu betapa terpukulnya aku ketika mengingatmu! Membiarkan diriku tersiksa karena aku merasa aku pantas medapatkannya! Kau egois sekali. Hiks.." sela Hinata tak percaya. Selama ini dirinya dipenuhi rasa takut dan rasa bersalah. Membiarkan dirinya tersiksa karena merasa dirinya pantas mendapatkannya tapi ternyata semua ini hanyalah rencana Sakura? Dirinya bahkan mencari alasan agar dirinya tetap bersalah tapi ternyata.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Hinata.. Aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya. Dia.. Ak"

"Bahkan kini kau lebih perduli padanya dari pada aku." sela Hinata tak percaya. Ternyata teman baiknya sendiri yang membuat dirinya hancur.

"Hinat"

"Aku adalah Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Bahkan ayahku tak bisa memperlakukan ku seenaknya tapi aku membuang fakta itu karena rasa bersalahku. Kau sudah keterlaluan Sakura." sela Hinata berusaha untuk tegas. Ia sungguh merasa dipermainkan. Semua yang ia lakukan sangat sia-sia dan sangat merugikan nya.

..

"Karena itulah aku melakukan hal ini. Aku sudah meduga kau tak akan mau menerima perjodohan ini. Kau tahu kan itu sama saja memberikan perusahaan itu pada orang lain." jawab Sakura yang membuat Hinata bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberikan perusahaan kami ke orang lain?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bibi mengatakan jika salah satu dari kalian menolak maka perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan orang yang ditolak dan jika keduanya menolak hingga waktu yang ditentukan semua perusahaan berserta semua aset itu akan disumbangkan ke orang lain. Itu sebabnya. Kalian harus menikah." jelas Sakura. Ini alasannya mengapa mereka harus menikah. Hinata menjadi semakin mengerti.

"Itulah mengapa aku melakukan ini. Naruto tak akan menerima perjodohan ini jika diriku masih ada. Aku tak bisa membiarkan bibi dan paman menderita kerena sikap kekanakannya itu. Kumohon kau mengerti." pinta Sakura.

Hinata jadi yakin soal keanehan dibalik kecelakaan ini. Intinya Sakura melakukan ini karena rasa bersalahnya pada Kushina. Kedua, Naruto tak mau perjodohan ini dengan alasan apapun, ini sebabnya Sakura memilih jalan ini agar Naruto menerima perjodohan ini meskipun karena terpaksa, juga dengan ini Sakura menghitung ini adalah balas budinya atas kebaikan Kushina meskipun karena dirinya lah Naruto menolak pernikahan ini. Ketiga, Sakura sengaja membuat seolah Hinata yang membunuhnya agar Hinata merasa bersalah dan dirinya akan selalu menemai Naruto, membuat Naruto tak lagi bersedih. Dan yang pasti Hinata tahu. Sakura memanfaatkan nya hanya untuk Naruto dan keluarga nya!

"Kau telah memutuskan dua puluh tahun persahabatan kita. Sakura" ucap Hinata ketika ia yakin, ia telah jelas dengan semua ini. Ia sungguh tak percaya hal ini. Sahabat nya yang paling baik, yang paling ia percayai. Memanfaatkan dirinya untuk orang yang ia cintai.

"Hinata.. Kumohon maafkan aku. Kumohon kabulkanlah permintaan terakhirku. Aku tahu Naruto memang kejam padamu. Aku tahu kau tersiksa. Aku tahu kau sudah tak bisa menghadapinya. Aku tahu.. Tapi kumohon bantu aku. Jangan tinggalkan dirinya. Buat dia melupakan aku dan berbahagia seperti sedia kala." ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata menggeleng kepalanya.

Kesalahan Hinata adalah. Ia membiarkan dirinya disiksa karena merasa pantas mendapatkannya. kedua, ia membuat alasan apapun agar dirinya bersalah. Dan yang paling jelas, Ia telah percaya pada gadis ini. Bahkan sampai akhirpun, dia sama sekali tak memikirkan Hinata. Dia hanya memikirkan Naruto. Katanya dia tahu segalanya soal rumah tangga ini tapi lihatlah apa yang dia minta.

"Kau sangat egois." ucap Hinata tak percaya. Ia masih tak bisa percaya pada kenyataan ini tapi jika dirinya terus menggorek satu persatu kejanggalan kecelakaan itu. Rasanya hal itu sangat masuk akal.

...

"Tunggu. Apakah kau juga mengabaikan keluargamu?" tanya Hinata ketika ia mengingat sikap aneh keluarganya waktu itu.

"Mereka tak tahu.. Aku menulis sebuah catatan sebelum aku pergi." jawab sakura singkat.

Ini pasti alasan mengapa mereka diam saja waktu itu seolah sudah tahu hal ini. Mungkin saja mereka membaca surat itu ketika Hinata hendak kesana. Jika tidak mereka pasti mengejar putri nya ini.

"Kau sungguh egois! Kau melakukan hal ini untuk Naruto tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tua mu? Kau mengorbankan nyawamu hanya agar keluarga Naruto tak kehilangan harta mereka! Kau bodoh! Nyawa lebih beharga dari harta Sakura!" ucap Hinata tak terima. Gadis ini egois sekali dan bodoh!

"Sudah kukatakan. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan mereka meskipun tetap karena diriku lah Naruto menolak perjodohan itu." jawab Sakura apa adanya. Ia hanya merasa hal ini lah yang paling benar..

"Jadi Hinata kumohon. Bisakah kau tak membuat pengorbananku ini sia-sia? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya. Selalu temani dirinya dan buat dia bahagia seperti sedia kala." ucap Sakura. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendengar Hinata berjanji bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Hinata tak terima. Ia muak dengan omong kosong ini. Semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Hanya untuk kebohongan ini!

"Kau bahkan tak menghawatirkan ku sama sekali." sambung Hinata. Ia sungguh kecewa. Ia sangat kecewa pada sahabatnya ini. Setelah semua suka cita yang mereka lalui bersama. semuanya telah sirna. Sahabat nya sendirilah yang menghancurkan dirinya dan membohonginya tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Bodoh jika aku masih mendengarkan apa yang kau inginkan." jawab Hinata yakin. Saat ini alasannya untuk pergi sangat jelas. Semua yang ia lakukan sudah terbukti sia-sia.

"Hina"

"Sakura. Aku pastikan aku akan pergi darinya. Aku akan pergi. Aku telah membiarkan diriku terpuruk. Kau egois. Aku juga bisa. Aku pastikan aku tak akan menghiraukannya. Aku tak akan perduli pada dirinya! la yang telah membuatku sengsara dan kau!"

"Aku adalah Hyuuga. Bahkan dirimu tak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini. Jadi lihat saja. Aku akan meninggalkannya tak perduli apapun yang terjadi." ucap Hinata tegas dengan penuh tekanan. Ia telah di bodohi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Camkan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggeliat, mata beratnya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Nnghh?"

Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya dengan selimut yang masih menutup di badannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Badannya juga terasa sakit.

?

...

"Aaku.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Maaf ga balas Review.. Ni sedikit bocoran biar kalian ga penasaran.. Hinata dan Naruto akan jatuh cinta saat hinata hamil..

Sekian.. Moga suka..

Bye..bbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggeliat, mata beratnya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Nnghh?"

Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya dengan selimut yang masih menutup di badannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Badannya juga terasa sakit.

?

...

"Aaku.."

.

.

"Apa yang baru saja aku mimpikan? Mengapa rasanya itu penting sekali?" ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya dan memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali.

...

"Dan ini bukan kamarku." ucap Hinata ketika ia menatap sekelilingnya yang membuat dirinya kembali berpikir mengapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan bukankah ini kamar...

"Naruto?"

.

.

Flashba

"Tidak!" Hinata yang langsung menggeleng kepalanya. Semoga itu hanya mimpi.

...

"Hiks.. Naruto tega sekali hiks.." air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir ketika ia melihat badan telanjang nya dibalik selimut. Ternyata hal yang terjadi semalam bukan mimpi. Naruto sungguh..

Sudah cukup Hinata menikah dengan orang yang tak ia cintai dan kini harta nya yang paling beharga malah di rebut juga oleh nya. Naruto tega sekali padanya.

"Hiks.." Hinata yang langsung menghapus air matanya dan memunggut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai sambil menahan sakit di selangkahannya. Ia sungguh sudah cukup. Pokoknya ia akan bercerai dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Matahari yang masih di atas kepala, jam telah menunjuk pukul 13.02

"Haah~" helaan nafas Hinata yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya ke sofa. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu lelah dan tidak nafsu makan.

"Satu minggu lagi. Aku akan bisa pergi." Hinata membatin berharap.

.

.

Flashback..

Hinata yang masih mendudukan dirinya di bangku di kantor ayahnya di Hyuuga corp. Ia yang langsung kemari setelah ia keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Mereka bahkan sudah lebih dari setengah jam membahas hal yang sama.

"Ayah. Kumohon. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menceraikanku karena aku ini mandul." ucap Hinata bersikeras. Ia yang sedari tadi meminta izin ayahnya untuk sebuah perceraian tapa menceritakan soal Naruto yang selalu kejam padanya.

"Tidak. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hyuga corp jika kau menceraikannya." jawab Hiashi bersikeras pada pendirian nya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan semuanya karena keegoisan anaknya ini.

"Ayah. Kumohon. Aku berjanji perusahaan ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku punya bukti yang kuat untuk mempertahankan perusahaan ini." ucap Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Hiashi memastikan.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku bersumpah. Kita tak akan kehilangan perusahaan ini." jawab Hinata yakin. Dan entahlah meskipun ia sudah yakin ingin bercerai. Dia masih ragu, ia takut jika semua orang tahu Naruto selalu bersikap kasar padanya meskipun tetap dirinya lah yang membiarkan Naruto bersikap seperti itu padanya.

...

"Haah!" Hiashi menghela nafasnya. Anaknya ini sangat keras kepala. Jika ia sudah mau maka tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Ia bahkan bisa terduduk disini dan memohon selama riga hari penuh.

"Dua minggu." ucap Hiashi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bertanya.

"Jika kau masih tak hamil dalam waktu dua minggu. Kau boleh bercerai dengannya." sambung Hiashi yang membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia tak mungkin hamil dalam pertama kali sentuhan kan? Dan ia pastikan Naruto tak akan bisa melakukan hal 'itu' padanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Tapi jika kau hamil. Kau tak boleh berbicara soal perceraian lagi padaku." sambung Hiashi serius dan Hinata hanya menggangukan kepalanya. Hanya dua minggu dan Hinata akan keluar dari rumah itu. Memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik meskipun dengan menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Naruto dan Sakura tapi ini lebih baik dari pada ia harus tinggal dengan Naruto. Hinata sungguh sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi Naruto.

Flashback end...

.

.

Enam hari kemudian...

Naruto dan Hinata masih tinggal disatu atap tapi kedua manusia itu bertingkah seolah orang asing yang bertemu di jalanan dan mungkin lebih parahnya mereka bertingkah seolah tak melihat satu sama lain.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.34

Hinata yang masih terduduk di bangku meja makan dan mengaduk makanan di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah satu minggu ini dirinya tak selera makan, terasa sangat lelah dan mual. Bahkan hidungnya sangat sensitif dan entahlah rasanya aneh sekali. Ia bahkan lupa untuk merasa senang karena besok dirinya akan mengajukan surat cerai pada Naruto.

?

Hinata yang langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya ketika ia melihat Naruto menarik bangku di hadapannya dan mendudukan dirinya.

Mata Hinata yang langsung berfokus pada makanannya. Menghiraukan Naruto yang masih berstatus suaminya terduduk di seberang nya dan menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa itu.

"Kau terlihat tak berselera beberapa hari ini." ucap Naruto datar yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Bukan khawatir tapi hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

"Naruto, kita akan bercerai." ucap Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan tapi perutnya ini tiba-tiba.

"A

"Uuekk!" Hinata yang menahan muntahan nya agar tak keluar di meja makan. Hinata yang langsung berlari ke toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur.

"Ueeekkk! Eekk!" cairan dari perut Hinata yang langsung keluar ke dalam kloset.

"Uhuk uueekk!"

..

"Haah~" helaan nafas Hinata lega kerena cairan yang membuat dirinya gelisah keluar dari badannya. Tapi dirinya tetap saja tak tenang. Rasanya aneh sekali.

Hinata yang kembali ke meja makan setelah membasuh mulutnya dengan air di wastafel.

"Haah~" helaan nafas lelah Hinata ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di seberang Naruto. Sekarang ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

...

"Naruto. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu. Kita bicara nanti saja." Ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika ia hampir melewati Naruto yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru padanya.

?

"Kurasa kau membutuhkannya." ucap Naruto yang masih menatap lurus ke depan ketika Hinata tak kunjung mengambil barang yang ia sodorkan.

Hinata yang langsung merebut kotak kecil biru itu dan sedikit berlari kekamarnya. Sebenarnya satu minggu ini tingkah Hinata sedikit aneh. Dirinya terlihat selalu lelah, tak selera makan, gelisah, mual, bahkan dirinya sangat sensitif pada bau. Terserahlah. Naruto pun tak perduli.

Dirinya hanya sengaja memberikan test pack itu dan percayalah jika Hinata sungguh hamil. Dia akan kemari dan menangis-nangis. Sejujurnya Naruto sudah tahu soal Hinata akan mengajukan surat perceraian padanya besok, karena Hiashi yang memberitahukannya. Hiashi juga bercerita soal apa yang Hinata katakan padanya minggu lalu di kantornya. Jadi jika Hinata sungguh hamil. Naruto akan senang. Bukan senang jika Hinata hamil tapi senang karena dirinya akan menangis. Tapi rasanya ini masih belum cukup untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar Hinata..

Hinata yang masih menatap tak percaya dua garis merah di test pack yang Naruto berikan tadi. Ini pasti salah. Ini tak mungkin.

Hinata yang menatap dirinya lewat cermin di dalam kamar mandinya. Mengapa? Mengapa dirinya tak bisa keluar dari hubungan ini? Mengapa? Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk keluar dari sini, selalu saja ada halangan untuknya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang mulai terdengar. Apakah dirinya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama Naruto? Tapi mengapa? Apakah ini hukuman Kami-sama untuknya karena dirinya mengingkari janjinya pada Sakura?

"Hiks.. ..hiks..." Hinata tak mungkin bercerai dalam keadaan hamil. Apa yang akan di katakan orang diluar? Mereka pasti membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak yang akan mempermalukan dirinya ataupun keluarganya. Hinata tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Hiks.. Mengapa aku tak bisa keluar dari hiks.. Rumah ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memukul wastafel di hadapannya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia seolah terikat disini? Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggu anaknya lahir dan bercerai setelah itu? Tidak mungkin!

...

"Aku harus berbicara pada Naruto." ucap Hinata ketika ia menghapus air matanya. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Tapi sekarang ia sungguh bingung.

.

.

.

"Na-naruto." panggil Hinata menahan rasa putus asanya ketika ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang masih terduduk di kursi, di meja makan dan menatap ke depan.

"Apa kau tak hamil? Haah~ sayang sekali.." ucap Naruto seolah mengejek yang membuat air mata langsung memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia tahu arti dari ucapan Naruto. Naruto pasti sudah menduganya hamil.

"Hiks.. Kau tega sekali.. Hiks.. Padahal hiks.. Aku sudah bilang kita akan bercerai. Hiks.. Bu bukan kah kau juga ingin bercerai. Kau hiks.. Tega sekali." ucap Hinata putus asa. Ia merasa di permainkan oleh Naruto. Naruto sungguh sengaja membuat dirinya terpuruk. Padahal sungguh tinggal sedikit lagi semua ini berakhir tapi Naruto malah memasukkannya lagi.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau abrosi? Ya.. Jika kau ingin, aku tak masalah. Lagi pula aku tak perduli pada mahluk di perutmu itu." ucap Naruto tak perduli yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana pun anak ini adalah anaknya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata hal seperti itu. Sejujurnya Naruto hanya berbasa-basi karena ia tahu Hinata tak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Naruto.. Hiks.." Hinata yang kehabisan kata-kata. Kepalanya sungguh kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Haaa... Mari kita sebarkan kabar bahagia ini ke semua orang." ucap Naruto dengan senyum nya ketika ia menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk pelan pundak kanannya.

"Naruto.. hiks.. Naruto..hiks hiks.." Hinata yang hanya bisa menangis dan memandangi punggung Naruto yang terus menjauh. Jika semuanya tahu. Semakin tak mungkin untuknya bisa bercerai dari Naruto. Naruto sungguh tega padanya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Masalah soal Sakura belum berakhir dan kini muncul lagi satu masalah.

"Hiks..hiks..Hik.." satu tangan Hinata yang mengelus lembut perutnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi bagaimana juga ini adalah anaknya. Ia tetap harus menjaganya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja merobohkan badannya ke kasur. Entahlah. Melihat Hinata putus asa seperti itu membuatnya senang. Rasanya senang ketika ia melihat orang yang telah membunuh Sakura sengsara. Barusan Naruto telah menelepon ibunya dan memberitahunya soal ini dan Naruto cukup penasaran dengan ekspresi apa yang akan Hinata tunjukan besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah kembali terbit. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 09.21

Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menelusuri tangga menuju ruang tamu. Televisi di kamarnya rusak jadi ia sangat bosan dan putuskan untuk menonton diruang tamu.

...

"Apakah kau tak bekerja?" tanya Hinata terkejut ketika ia berdiri di samping sofa panjang yang berisi Naruto yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Aku libur. Ibu mau kemari sebentar lagi." jawab Naruto santai yang membuat Hinata membelakkan matanya. Bagaimana jika Kushina tahu dirinya hamil? Bahkan ia belum memberitahukan hal ini pada ayah nya. Jika sampai Kushina tahu Hinata hamil. Seluruh berita akan berisi soal kabar ini dan dirinya.. Akan semakin sulit untuk bisa keluar dari sini.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak akan bisa pergi dari sini segampang apa yang kau pikirkan." ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya ketika ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang membeku.

Tidak, Naruto salah. Hinata sama sekali tak mengangap keluar dari sini adalah hal yang gampang.

Satu tangan Naruto yang mengelus basa-basi perut Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersadar dari acara membekunya.

"Ibu lebih suka anak lelaki." ucap Naruto basa-basi yang membuat Hinata menepis tangannya. Hinata sungguh tak suka dengan tingkah Naruto ini. Naruto seolah mempermainkan janin yang ada diperutnya dan dirinya.

"Aku tak perduli jika kau menginginkan janin yang ada di perutku ini. Aku juga tak menginginkannya tapi aku akan menjaganya dan aku tak akan menyerah. Akan aku pastikan. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini." ucap Hinata yakin yang membuat Naruto tersenyum remeh. Naruto rasa hidupnya sudah cukup kacau. Tak ada lagi hal baik di hidupnya setelah Sakura pergi. Jadi ia tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata tapi..

"Apakah kau sudah melupakan Sakura?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat Naruto tiba-tiba melamun. Sepertinya sudah dua minggu ini ia tak mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Sakura sedikitpun dan Naruto juga tak membentaknya apalagi mengurungnya?

"Apa dia sudah mengira aku akan hamil?" pikir Hinata penasaran. Naruto kasar padanya karena Naruto benci pada nya yang telah menyebabkan orang tercintanya meninggal tapi dua minggu ini ia malah megabaikannya karena mungkin dia mengira Hinata bisa saja hamil. Jadi, sebenarnya Naruto itu tak begitu buruk. Tapi jika Naruto sungguh sudah melupakan Sakura.. Setidaknya perjuangan Hinata membuahkan hasil kan?

... Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya dua minggu ini ia sibuk memikirkan apakah Hinata hamil atau tidak. Itu sebabnya selama dua minggu ini ia mengabaikan Hinata. Naruto takut, jika Hinata sungguh hamil. Dirinya tanpa sengaja bisa menyakiti janin diperut Hinata, Naruto tak bilang dirinya menginginkan janin itu tapi dia juga tak bilang dirinya tak mau. Entahlah ia bingung. Ia hanya tak mau menyakiti janin tak berdosa itu meskipun ia sangat sangat benci pada Hinata, ia tetap tak ingin menyakiti janin di perut Hinata dan soal Sakura? Ia masih sangat mencintainya tapi hidup tanpa Sakura mulai terbiasa untuknya.

"Tadinya iya tapi sekarang tidak." ucap Naruto mengancam dengan kedua tangannya yang mengengam erat pundak Hinata. Tapi rasanya ia sudah sering melakukan hal ini hingga rasanya hal ini sudah tak lagi membuatnya marah.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku kerena perkataan aku dulu. Aku tahu kau begini karena kesalahanku." ucap Hinata menyesal dengan kepala nya yang tertunduk. Rasanya ini kesempatan nya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto karena Naruto terlihat sedang tak marah.

"Tapi aku yakin, Sakura tak akan suka melihatmu begini. Bisakah kita akhiri ini semua dan kembali memulai hidup kita?" tanya Hinata ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Naruto, kau adalah orang yang baik. Aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu tapi bisakah jangan seperti ini? Kau adalah pacarnya sahabatku, itu artinya kau juga adalah temanku. Aku tahu ini tak akan mudah tapi bisakah kita memperbaiki hidup kita yang telah kacau ini? Kau harus memulai hidupmu tanpa Sakura. Jangan lagi memikirkan dia. Aku berjanji, aku tak akan lagi muncul di hadapan mu. Kumohon. Kita harus memperbaiki semua ini." ucap Hinata lembut pada Naruto yang terlihat membeku di hadapannya. Semoga saja Naruto mengerti.

Satu tangan Hinata yang menarik lembut satu tangan Naruto di pundaknya dan mengengamnya lembut.

"Kumohon. Jangan lagi begini. Aku memang hampir tidak mengenalmu tapi tak ada salahnya kita memperbaiki semua ini. Kau dengan hidupmu dan aku dengan hidup ku." sambung Hinata dengan matanya yang masih terfokus pada mata Naruto.

Naruto yang menarik kuat tangannya yang digengam Hinata dan menahan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak mendorong Hinata. Ia tak ingin sebuah dorongan membunuh janin yang tak berdosa itu.

"Setelah semua ini kau mengatakan hal itu seolah sangat mudah. Semua ini karenamu. Jika saja bukan Karenamu. Hal ini tak akan terjadi!" Ucap Naruto menahan amarahnya. Gadis ini berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari rumah ini!

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Percaya padaku. Hiks.. Alasan mengapa aku bertahan disini karena dirimu. Aku ingin membantumu melupakan rasa sedihmu.. Hiks.. Aku merasa takut ketika aku teringat Sakura. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat sedih kerena kehilangan Sakura. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Itu hiks.. sebabnya aku disini, selalu di samping mu. Aku hanya ingin kau tak lagi bersedih.." jelas Hinata dengan air matanya yang langsung mengalir. Hinata tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak dan air matanya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau melakukan itu hanya karena rasa bersalahmu pada kami." jawab Naruto tak terima. Padahal dulu jelas sekali Hinata mengatakan ia bertahan disini hanya karena rasa bersalahnya. Dan kini ia berbicara hal yang lain lagi.

"Iya. Kau benar. hiks.. Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa bersalah tapi disatu sisi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Hiks.. A-aku melakukannya juga untukmu." jelas Hinata jujur. Disatu sisi rasa bersalah Hinata yang membuatnya bertahan tapi disatu sisi lagi ia bertahan karena ia mengerti bagaimana frustasinya Naruto harus tinggal dengan orang yang telah menyebabkan orang tercintanya meninggal.

"Berhenti bicara padaku seolah kau mengerti aku. Aku sungguh muak padamu!" marah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang terus menunjuk ke wajah Hinata yang terus saja dibasahi oleh air mata. ia sungguh muak dengan omong kosong orang ini.

Tok tok tok..

"Naruto..."

Mata Hinata dan Naruto yang langsung teralihkan pada pintu rumah yang tak jauh dari mereka ketika mereka mendengar suara Kushina yang memanggil nama Naruto.

"Hik." Hinata yang langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Naruto yang langsung melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Waaaahhhhh.. Dimana menantuku yang hamil..." ucap Kushina bahagia sambil melangkah melewati Naruto dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri di posisinya tadi.

"Ayah." panggil Naruto ayahnya yang juga melangkah masuk.

"Kita harus membuat acara besar-besaran.. Minato!" ucap Kushina bahagia pada Minato yang juga melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Selamat Hinata." ucap Minato senang sambil sedikit mengelus perut Hinata yang masih rata dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain berakting lagi.

"Apakah kau sudah makan? Kau tidur nyenyak bukan? Apa Naruto kurang perhatian padamu?" Naruto yang mengedikkan pundaknya ketika Hinata menatap dirinya yang berdiri di belakang Kushina. Naruto tak peduli apa pun yang ingin Hinata katakan pada ibunya. Ia sama sekali tak takut jika Hinata mengadukannya.

Sudahlah.. Hinata sudah tak tahu lagi ingin melakukan apa selain terus melanjutkan permainan rumah tangga ini yang sempat hampir berhenti. Hinata yang menampilkan senyum bahagianya. "Aku sudah makan ibu. Aku juga sangat cukup tidur." jawab Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah tak perduli nya. Hinata menang bodoh. Jika saja ia menceritakan semua hal yang Naruto lakukan padanya selama ini. Permainan rumah tangga ini sudah berakhir tapi mengapa ia tak menceritakannya? Entahlah.. Mungkin dia takut? Atau mungkin dia tak ingin nama Naruto menjadi buruk?

"Iya ibu. Naruto sangat baik padaku. Bahkan dia menemani ku ketika aku ingin makan pada saat tengah malam." jawab Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya. Dirinya yang terus menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia pada semua pertanyaan dari Kushina tapi mereka tak tahu bahwa Hinata sangat bersusah payah menahan air matanya agar tak keluar sediktpun.

"Lumayan." Naruto membatin tak perduli ketika ia terus melihat wajah palsu Hinata itu.

.

.

.

.

4 hari berlalu. Jam yang telah menunjuk pukul 23.02

Hinata yang masih terduduk sambil menonton tv di ruang tamu. Ia lelah sekali. Keluarga Naruto dan keluarganya terus saja kemari dan menanyakan keadaannya dan janinnya tapi entahlah. Hinata tak tahu. Mengapa dirinya merasa sangat kesepian? Ia ingin ada seorang yang mencintainya, menemaninya disini, menanyakan keadaannya, khawatir adanya, mengelus perutnya tapi yang kini ia dapatkan adalah diabaikan, dianggap tak ada sama sekali.

"Hiks.. Mengapa hatiku sakit sekali?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan dadanya. Hatinya seolah terggores-gores. Air matanya yang terjatuh terus menerus yang bahkan dirinya tak tahu mengapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di satu sisi lagi, di jam yang juga bersamaan.

Lampu berwarna-warni yang terus berkedap-kedip. Suara lagu yang memekakan telinga.

Terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang menegguk habis bir di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. Ia bahkan lupa ini sudah gelas keberapa yang ia teguk, kepalanya terasa berputar, badannya pun terasa panas. Haah!~ dirinya kesal sekali. Teman-teman sialannya membuat janji untuk bertemu disini dan ketika dirinya sudah tunggu lebih dari 2 jam, mereka membatalkannya seenak jidat mereka saja.

"Haah~" helaan nafas Naruto ketika ia meneguk habis segelas bir nya yang baru dituangkan. Sebenarnya mabuk tak begitu buruk? Hm.. Ingin rasanya Naruto minum lagi tapi ia harus pulang.

.

Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan oleng ketika ia membayar minumannya.

Dirinya yang mabuk melangkah dengan susah payah melewati sekumpulan manusia yang tengah berpesta di dekatnya.

"Wwoa.. Maafkan aku Hik." ucap Naruto linglung ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis.. Mmh? Aduh.. Matanya terasa kabur. Ia tak melihat jelas wajah gadis ini.

"Astaga. Apakah kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu terkejut ketika tubuh Naruto oleng kedepan dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Eh? Inikan Uzumaki! Uzumaki pemilik Uzumaki corp itu!" sang gadis membatin terkejut dan tak percaya ketika ia mengamati wajah tampan Naruto yang telah tak sadarkan diri dan memerah.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela jendela yang mulai menggangu mata seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang masih tertutup.

"Nngg?" matanya yang mulai bergerak-gerak. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

"Sialan." desis Naruto sambil menyentuh kepalanya ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana ia kini.

Oh tunggu?

Naruto yang menatap ke sekitarnya sejenak.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Yg ia lihat ini adalah sebuah kamar.. Entahlah kamar siapa. Seprainya putih. Selimutnya berwarna biru dan itu adalah foto seorang gadis? Siapa? Naruto masih terlalu pusing untuk bisa melihat jelas foto itu.

"Dimana bajuku?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika ia melihat badannya yang tak ditutupi kemeja yang ia pakai semalam?

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang entah muncul dari mana yang membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Maaf semalam ga up.. Aauthor lagi ga fit.. Moga suka.. Maaf ga balas review lagi.. Author sedang ga banyak waktu. Entar kalau ada waktu langsung aku blas kok..

Bye..bye..


	7. lebih baik?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Yg ia lihat ini adalah sebuah kamar.. Entahlah kamar siapa. Seprainya putih. Selimutnya berwarna biru dan itu adalah foto seorang gadis? Siapa? Naruto masih terlalu pusing untuk bisa melihat jelas foto itu.

"Dimana bajuku?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika ia melihat badannya yang tak ditutupi kemeja yang ia pakai semalam?

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang entah muncul dari mana yang membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau? Ino?" tanya Naruto memastikan ketika ia terus mengamati gadis berambut pirang tadi.

"Naruto.. Jika kau ingin mabuk jangan mabuk sendirian. Jika saja waktu itu aku dan Tenten tak berpasan dengan mu disana, kau sudah dalam masalah besar." jelas Ino memperingati. Ino tahu Naruto ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya jadi mereka yang tergila-gila pada harta akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatnya, seperti semalam. Seorang gadis yang memapah Naruto yang sedang pingsan entah mau kemana. Jika saja waktu itu Ino dan Tenten tak melihat nya di luar club itu. Bayangkan drama apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto?

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Ia sungguh tak mengingat apapun.

"Semalam kau pingsan karena mabuk dan kami melihatmu dibawa oleh seorang wanita malam(lebih tepatnya penari di club) keluar dari club jadi kami langsung membawamu karena mungkin cewek itu berencana menjebakmu." jelas Ino singkat. Ini hanya tebakannya tapi mungkin saja hal ini bisa terjadi. Dan jika kalian tanya mengapa Tenten dan Ino ke club.. Oh ayo la.. Mereka juga manusia yang butuh sedikit bersenang-senang dan mabuk...

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak.." jawab Naruto yang masih tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam tapi ini lebih lebih baik daripada ia bangun di sebuah kamar dan melihat seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal.

"Maafkan aku kerena membawamu kerumahku. Aku hanya takut menggangu Hinata tengah malam. Oh dan semalam kau muntah jadi bajumu kotor. Aku sudah mencucinya. Seperti nya sudah kering, tunggu akan aku ambilkan." ucap Ino yang langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar tamu, ruangan dimana Naruto dan ia berada.

...

"Haah~" Naruto yang menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan yang ia ingat hanyalah ia tak sengaja melanggar seorang cewek? Dan akhirnya ia pingsan?

.

"Ini bajumu." ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan kemeja Naruto yang telah beripat rapi.

"Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

12.01

Naruto yang langsung merobohkan dirinya ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu ketika ia tiba dirumahnya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Apakah mabuk memang selelah ini? Ia bahkan lupa terkejut bahwa hari ini dirinya tak masuk kerja dan lupa malas jika Shikamaru akan menceramahinya non stop.

Satu lengan Naruto yang menutup matanya yang telah tertutup dan tanpa hitungan menit dirinya telah tertidur.

.

"Naruto?" Hinata membatin memastikan ketika ia turun dari lantai atas dan melihat Naruto yang terbaring disofa. Sepertinya ia tertidur?

Hinata yang menghampiri Naruto dengan pelan dan mengamatinya sejenak. Bau alkohol? dan badan Naruto berbau mawar? Bukankah bau badan Naruto selalu bau parfum yang tercium sangat gagah dan bossy? Dan mengapa Sekarang bau di tubuhnya berbeda? Dan mengapa dirinya tak pulang semalam?

Deg..

Hinata yang melepaskan pelan kedua sepatu mahal yang masih melekat di kaki Naruto yang kemudian bersimpuh di dekatnya, mata Hinata yang terus menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan satu lengannya menutup matanya. Hinata tahu Naruto memang benci padanya tapi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun tak pulang kerumah. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apakah Naruto mabuk? Mengapa badannya berbau mawar? Apakah dia bersama seorang wanita semalam?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air matanya yang terus mengalir keluar tanpa isakan.

?

Hinata yang langsung menghapus air matanya ketika ia sadar dirinya menangis tapi air matanya terus saja mengalir keluar. Mengapa ia menangis? Tidak ini bukan dirinya. Ia tak menangis. Lalu mengapa air matanya mengalir keluar?

Ia tak suka bau di tubuh Naruto ini. Apakah Naruto ...

"Hiks..hiks.." isakan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata. Hinata sungguh tak tahu, mengapa ia menangis? Mengapa ia kecewa? Mengapa ia tak suka? Mengapa? Ia sama sekali gak mengerti. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia menangis bahkan tangisannya tak mau berhenti.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menangis disini?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersuara tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya. Haah~ apakah Hinata tak bosan terus menangis? Dan mengapa ia menangis?

"Hiks.. Naruto hiks.. Aku sudah memasak makan siang.. Hiks.. Apa.. Hiks.. Ka-kau mau makan hiks..?" tanya Hinata yang terus menangis yang membuat Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan menatap aneh Hinata. Hinata tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan Naruto tak melakukan salah apapun?

"Hiks.. Hiks..hiks.." kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangisnya yang langsung pecah. Hinata tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu ia benci pada Naruto. Ia tak suka pada Naruto. Ia tak suka pada bau di tubuh Naruto. Dan yang ia tahu. Ia ingin Naruto mengelus perutnya, memeluknya, menenangkannya dan menjelaskan mengapa ia tak pulang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto semakin tak mengerti pada Hinata yang terus menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia makan salah obat? Naruto bahkan tak menyentuh sehelai rambutnya. Mengapa ia menangis begitu?

"Hiks..hiks. Haaaaaa..hikss." Hinata ingin meminta pada Naruto agar Naruto menemaninya, menenangkannya tapi ia takut. Naruto akan berkata kasar padanya. Ia tak mau. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata kasar dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa?" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Naruto mulai muak dengan hal ini.

"Wwwuuuuaaa! Hiks!" Hinata butuh seseorang untuk memberinya kasih sayang dan cinta. Bisakah seseorang datang padanya? Bisakah seseorang mencintainya dan menjaganya sebagaimana seharusnya?

"Hinata, bisakah kau diam sekarang? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Kau membuat kepalaku sakit." ucap Naruto yang masih bisa mengontrol suaranya. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut, badannya lelah dan kini Hinata malah menangis tanpa sebab.

"Hiks..haaaa.. hiks.." tangis Hinata yang tak berkurang sedikitpun yang membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah." ucap Naruto kesal, ia yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis tanpa sebab.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah kembali menampak kan dirinya, jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.33

Terlihat Hinata yang sudah terduduk di bangku meja makan dengan dua piring makanan dan minuman didekatnya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, semalam Hinata menangis lebih dari tiga jam dan tangisan itu diakhiri oleh tidur pulas yang juga di dekat sofa di mana Naruto tertidur.

"Naruto.. Apakah kau ingin sarapan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang melangkah menghampirinya.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto tak perduli ketika ia berdiri di dekat Hinata yang masih terduduk, yang membuat senyum di bibir Hinata menghilang.

"Padahal aku sudah membuatmu makanan kesukaanmu. Kau sudah lama tak memakannya kan?" ucap Hinata kecewa yang membuat Naruto melirik ke arah dua piring yang berisi kue lava tapi tunggu? Sejak kapan Naruto bilang itu makanan kesukaannya? Pasti Hinata yang menyimpulkannya sendiri.

"Besok malam jam tujuh. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kita harus ke hotel xx.. Ibu telah membuat acara untukmu." ucap Naruto mengubah to the point. Sebenarnya Naruto malas sekali harus datang ke acara tak penting ini apalagi bersama Hinata tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Oo.. Baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Entahlah.. Ia hanya merasa senang sekali hari ini. Dadanya terasa di gelitik oleh seribu jari kecil. Hinata bahkan tak tahu mengapa sekarang dirinya menjadi aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba senang, sedih, bahagia, entahlah.. Apakah begini rasanya hamil? Hinata tak tahu apakah ini pengaruh janinnya atau bukan. Ibunya telah tiada. Jadi ia tak pernah mendengar cerita apapun soal apa yang akan terjadi jika sedang hamil.

?

"Naruto. Kau tak ingin sarapan?" tanya Hinata lagi ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Persetan dengan makananmu." jawab Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya dan tanpa menghentikan acara jalannya.

.

Blamm..

Hinata yang tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya tertutup dengan kasar. Rasanya lama sekali ia tak mendengar pintu itu tertutup dengan kasar.

Hinata yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bersumpah. Tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan saat ini selain seseorang yang menyayanginya dan juga janinnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari telah berlalu, jam yang telah menunjuk pukul 19.02. sebuah hotel di lantai sepuluh telah di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian mewah begitu juga dengan orang yang berbahagia, Kushina, Minato dan Hiashi yang masih sibuk menyapa para tamu.

Terlihat meja panjang yang di lapis kain putih di isi oleh sepiring demi sepiring dessert dan minuman berwarna warni. Balon-balon yang mengisi tiang penyanga bangunan yang di hiasi oleh balon-balon. Tempat ini terlihat simple tapi mewah.

.

.

"Kalian sudah datang." ucap Kushina senang ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang melangkah menghampirinya. Hinata yang terlihat memakai gaun polos selutut berwarna cream sedangkan Naruto memakai kemeja lengkap dengan jasnya.

"Hinata!" belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, suara yang tak asing memanggilnya dari belakang yang membuatnya membalikkan badannya dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Mereka adalah Ino dan Tenten.

"Wahh.. Mengapa kau tak bilang kau sedang hamil? Kami senang sekali kau tahu?" ucap Tenten senang sambil mengelus lembut perut rata Hinata.

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan?" jawab Hinata dengan senyum senangnya. Selain tersenyum bahagia apa yang bisa ia lalukan disini? Ia bahkan tak bercerita pada Tentenn Tenten soal bagaimana sikap jahat Naruto padanya.

"Ah.. Ibu, ayah. Bisakah aku pergi dengan temanku?" pinta Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina dan ayahnya.

"Ayo Hinata. Kau harus bercerita pada kami." ucap Tenten tak sabaran sambil menarik pelan lengan Hinata pergi begitu juga dengan Ino.

...

"Ibu. Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi menemui temanku." ucap Naruto yang juga dibalas angukkan oleh ibunya.

"Jangan lupa menyapa para tamu." ucap Kushina sebelum Naruto menjauh darinya yang membuat Naruto mendecih dalam diam. Persetan dengan tamu.

.

.

.

.

Tap..

"Huk!" Naruto yang sibuk melahap dessert di meja tersedak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Itachi. Kau mengagetkan ku." ucap Naruto tak suka yang dibalas senyuman lucu oleh Itachi.

"Naruto.. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Itachi to the point sambil mengambil segelas minuman berwarna orange di meja di dekatnya dan Naruto.

"Biasa saja." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Oh.. Aku hanya ingin mengingat kan. Jika kau tak menginginkannya, seseorang akan segera mengambilnya darimu." Ucap Itachi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak mengerti. Emang siapa yang ingin ataupun bisa mengambil Hinata darinya? Bagi Naruto. Hinata itu ibarat sebuah kertas yang ia simpan disuatu tempat didalam kamarnya. Hanya ia yang bisa membuat kertas itu baik-baik saja ataupun sebaliknya dan yang pasti hanya ia yang bisa mengeluarkan kertas itu dari tempat yang ia sembunyikan sedangkan sang kertas hanya bisa menurut dengan apapun yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Dan mungkin sebuah keajaiban jika kertas itu bisa tiba-tiba berjalan keluar dari tempat nya. Ya.. Itu pun jika kertas itu bisa berjalan. Dan kesimpulannya. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi adalah omong kosong.

"Oo.." Naruto berooria setelah ia meneguk segelas minuman bewarna hijau. Ia tak berduli. Hinata sama sekali tak berguna untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu.

Keadaan yang masih sama. Semua orang di dalam ruangan besar yang masih saling berbicara hangat, mencicipi makanan, minuman dan saling menyapa dan sedikit acara bernyanyi.

.

Terlihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"Aa!"

"Astaga. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika seorang gadis terjatuh di dekat ambang pintu ruangan toilet.

"Ma-maafkan aku. aku tak apa-apa." jawab gadis itu sambil berusaha berdiri tapi kepalanya terasa berdenyut yang membuat dirinya kembali terjatuh dan untungnya duluan tertangkap oleh Naruto. Dinilai dari pakaiannya. Pasti gadis ini palayan di acara Naruto saat ini.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto ketika gadis itu terus menyentuh kepalanya.

"Tidak." jawab nya cepat sambil berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan Naruto tapi badannya kembali terjatuh dan berhasil ditangkap lagi oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang mendudukan pelan gadis itu ke lantai yang benar-benar bersih dan terjaga ini.

"Aku harus bekerja hiks.. Jika mereka tahu aku sakit. Mereka akan menyuruhku pulang. Aku sudah sangat bingung. Hiks.. Keluargaku sudah meninggalkanku. Hiks.. Aku bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Hiks.. Rasanya aku ingin mati .. Aku..hiks sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini.. Aku bahkan terpaksa menari di club hanya untuk menghidupi diriku hiks hiks..aku sungguh tak punya harga diri lagi." ucap gadis itu dengan kedua telapak tangan nya yang menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Rasanya aneh ia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini tapi melihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sungguh sangat susah.

Naruto yang menatap iba gadis yang tengah menangis ini. Gadis ini pasti sangat sengasara.

"Kau butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis yang masih menangis tadi.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi datanglah ke kantorku. Aku bisa membantumu tapi sekarang pulang dan istirahatlah." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama yang ia ambil dari saku didalam dompet yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.

"Sungguh? Hiks.. Terima kasih. Hiks.. Terima kasih." ucap gadis itu senang sambil memeluk Naruto yang membuat Naruto membeku. Tak ada salahnya Naruto membantu orang yang butuh pertolongan kan? Lagi pula gadis ini terlihat seperti orang yang baik.

...

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya senang." ucap gadis itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia sadar siapa orang yang dipeluknya.

"Tidak apa.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau pulang lah ke rumahmu." jawab Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis yang juga beranjak dari posisinya.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap sang gadis sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto yang terus melangkah pergi.

Hmm.. Naruto sampai lupa menanyakan siapa namanya.

.

Sang gadis yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tersenyum penuh rencana ketika ia tak lagi melihat punggung Naruto.

"Rencana pertama berhasil..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi. Haah~ rasanya waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.36

"Naruto.. Apakah kau mau sarapan?" tawar Hinata senang ketika ia menghalang jalan Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu rumah. Bangun dan menikmati udara di pagi hari membuatnya senang...

"Apakah kau tak bosan terus menanyakan hal yang sama?" ucap Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia sungguh bosan dengan kata-kata ini.

.

Blamm.. Pintu rumah yang kembali terhempas kasar.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang mengelus lembut perut ratanya. Ia hanya berusaha.

"Aku sudah terperangkap disini. Aku hanya berusaha melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan." pikir Hinata kecewa. Ia sungguh sudah putus asa. Apa yang kini ia inginkan hanyalah seseorang untuk bersamanya. Tidak. Bukan Hinata yang menginginkannya tapi sesuatu didalam tubuh Hinata yang menginginkan nya.

"Tidak. Aku tak menginginkan seseorang.. Aku ingin Naruto. Hiks.. Ayah dari janin ini.. Hiks.."

Tapi mengapa harus lelaki itu? Mengapa harus orang yang tak bisa Hinata gapai?

.

.

.

.

07.58

Tap tap tap.. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang dituntun menuju ruangan Naruto oleh seorang karyawati Naruto.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk."

"Silahkan masuk." ucap sang keryawati yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh sang gadis berambut pirang.

...

"Oh.. Kau sudah datang?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru ikut menatap ke seseorang yang baru datang yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Maaf jika saya terlambat." ucap gadis tadi sopan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Naruto yang terduduk di balik meja dihadapannya.

"Shikamaru. Mulai sekarang ia akan bekerja untukmu. Dia akan membantu semua kerjaanmu." ucap Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru menatapnya malas yang kemudian menatap sang gadis yang juga menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

Tadi Naruto sedikit bercerita soal seorang pekerja baru. Apakah orang ini maksud Naruto? Dinilai dari pakaian kantorannya dan wajahnya, rasanya orang ini bukan orang yang susah atau lebih tepatnya bukan orang yang baik?

"Tak perlu. Aku lebih suka kerja sendiri." jawab Shikamaru malas yang kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Ia yang masih sibuk terduduk disofa dan kertas di meja kaca di depannya.

"Pokok nya dia akan membantumu dan siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto yang teringat bahwa ia tak tahu siapa nama gadis ini.

"Nama saya Shion, Uzumaki-san." jawab sang gadis sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh.. Semoga kau betah bersama lelaki itu." ucap Naruto mengejek yang membuat Shikamaru menatapnya kesal. Harusnya Shikamaru berterima kasih pada Naruto karena ia telah mencarikan seorang asisten untuknya, Untuk membantu pekerjaannya supaya terasa lebih ringan tapi ia malah menolaknya. Cih.. Menyebalkan.

"Lebih gampang dari yang aku kira." Shion membatin senang. Sepertinya keberuntungan sungguh sedang berpihak padanya. Ia bisa masuk kesini dengan mudah.

"Saya akan bekerja dengan giat." ucap Shion semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Hinata yang masih melangkah menyusuri tangga dan menuju pintu rumahnya yang entah di ketuk oleh siapa.

.

Clik..

"Em? Permisi? Anda siapa dan mencari siapa ya?" tanya Hinata ketika ia menatap punggung seorang lelaki tegap yang dibalut oleh jas mahal?

Sang lelaki yang membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum hangat yang membuat Hinata mengamatinya sejenak.

?

Rambut pantat ayam, mata hitam kalem, badan tegak. Bukan bukan bukan. Ini bukan teman Naruto yang menolongnya waktu itu. Bukan ini ini tak. Ini apakah Hinata sedang bermimpi?

"Hime ku terlihat chubby sekali?" ucap nya yang membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

...

"Sa-sa-sasuke!?" pekik Hinata memastikan yang membuat lelaki tadi semakin tersenyum lucu.

"Kau Sasuke!" pekik Hinata lagi, kembali memastikan bahwa ia tak bermimpi.

"Hmm." guman Sasuke sambil menyentil lembut kening Hinata yang masih membeku dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan matanya. Ini Sasuke? Teman baik Hinata sejak kecil? Ini

"Kau tak mau membiarkan aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tersadar dari acara mematungnya.

"Aaa.. Silahkan masuk.. Masuk masuk." jawab Hinata cepat sambil menyingkirkan badannya, memberi jalan agar lelaki ini bisa masuk.

.

.

.

Hinata yang telah meletakan segelas kopi ke meja kaca diruang tamu.

Dirinya yang yang masih terduduk di sofa panjang dan menatap seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke yang terduduk di sebelahnya yang juga menatapnya lucu.

"Sudah. Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lucu yang kembali membuat Hinata tersadar dari acara menatapnya tak percaya. Sungguh ini bukan mimpi?

"Kapan kau kembali? Mengapa kau kembali? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah urusanmu itu sudah selesai? Rasanya sudah lima tahun kau pergi." ucap Hinata cepat yang membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum lucu. Sasuke dan Hinata adalah teman sejak kecil, Tapi mungkin..

"Hmm.. Kau menikah tanpa mengundangku." ucap Sasuke basa-basi yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan suamimu?" tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Sejujurnya Hinata tak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut masalah atau tidak tapi Hinata lebih suka menyebutnya hukuman.

"Kau tak boleh banyak pikiran. Itu tak baik untuk janin didalam perutmu." sambung Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut perut Hinata yang membuat Hinata juga menyentuh perut nya. Bahkan Sasuke yang baru bertemu lagi dengannya sangat memperhatikan janinnya. Bahkan ia tahu Hinata hamil dan tahu Hinata ada masalah dengan Naruto. ia memperhatikan Hinata meskipun dirinya tak muncul dihadapan Hinata.

"Hiks.. Aku baru ingat.. Hiks.. Ternyata Itachi itu kakak mu. Hiks.. Pantas saja ia sangat mirip dengan mu. hiks hiks." tangis Hinata yang langsung pecah yang membuat Sasuke semakin tersenyum lucu. Waktu kecil Hinata juga begini lucu.

"Ooo. Tenanglah.. Jangan menangis." Sasuke yang langsung memeluk lembut Hinata dan mengelus punggungnya yang membuat Hinata semakin menangis.

"Hiks... Aku hiks aku.. Hanya ingin seseorang menemaniku disini tapi hiks.. Naruto tak pernah melakukannya. Hiks.. Dia selalu marah padaku dan mengabaikanku hiks... Hiks.." kata-kata yang keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Hinata. Hinata ingin. Dia ingin pelukan dan elusan ini. Ia membutuhkan ini. selama ini hanya ini yang ia inginkan.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu." jawab Sasuke lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya. Ia sungguh merindukan memeluk gadis ini. Ia sungguh rindu pada gadis ini. Setalah lima tahun. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali..

"Hiks. Wwwwwuuuuuaaaa...haaaa Hiks...hiks.." apakah Hinata bisa menyebut ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan? Sasuke tiba-tiba datang padanya disaat dirinya sangat sangat butuh sebuah perhatian..?

"Hime.. Jangan menangis lagi..."

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 22.10

Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dari pagi tadi hingga sekarang bersama Hinata. Memasak bersama, menonton tv bersama, melakukan apapun yang Hinata inginkan dan kini waktunya pulang untuk Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lembutnya pada Hinata yang berdiri diambang pintu dan menatapnya bahagia. Selama rumah tangga ini berlangsung. Hari ini adalah hari paling berbahagia untuk Hinata. Hinata rasa. Ia sangat senang sekali ditemani oleh orang yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Jaga kesehatan Hinata." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengecup lembut kening Hinata.. Jujur dari dulu... Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata. Kerena Hinata lah dirinya pergi dan karena Hinata juga kini dirinya pulang..

Grap.. Hinata mengengam sisi kemeja belakang Sasuke yang membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kau akan datang lagi kan?" tanya Hinata berharap dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Jujur.. jika Hinata jujur pada dirinya sendiri, bertanya pada hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Sudah lima tahun ia menunggu lelaki ini kembali dan kini ia telah kembali tapi sayangnya Hinata telah menikah dan terkurung disini.

Sasuke yang membalikkan badannya ketika Hinata melepaskan genggamannya di sisi jasnya.

.

.

"Tentu saja." dua kata yang membuat Hinata terasa hangat dan bahagia..

Sebuah senyum yang langsung menghiasi bibir Hinata.

"Terima kasih..." rasanya mulai detik ini hidup Hinata akan berubah menjadi lebih baik...

.

Semoga..

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Yoo.. Bagi yang udh menebak jalan cerita hari ini dan ternyata jalan cerita nya ga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian tebak.. Silahkan angkat tangan.. Hehe...

Eh.. Sebenarnya Naruto kejam kan cuma sama Hinata. Jadi dia ga begitu buruk la.. Iya kan? Iya kan? *ngotot* abaikan..

Moga kalian suka.. Moga bagus..

Bye..


	8. sikap

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang pintu rumah yang baru ia tutup. Ia senang. Ya sangat senang tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang...

"Aku ingin Naruto. Hiks.." air mata Hinata yang kembali mengalir. Mengapa ia menangis lagi?

"Hiks.. Bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Hiks.. Mengapa kau menangis? Hiks haaaa hiks..! Haaaaa!" tangis Hinata yang semakin pecah.. Ia ingin Naruto. Pokoknya ia mau Naruto. Titik!

Tok tok tok..

"Hei mengapa kau menangis?" suara dari luar yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan kembali membuka pintu yang di ketuk dari luar.

Celik..

"Kau bising sekali. Aku bahkan belum masuk ke dalam. Kau sudah menangis. Apakah otakmu sudah miring? Mengapa kau suka sekali menangis beberapa hari ini?" orang yang ternyata Naruto langsung berkomentar ketika ia masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya dan Hinata malah menangis semakin kuat.

"Hiks.. Haaaaaaaaaa! Hiks... Wwwwuuuuaaa! Hiks hiks.." kedua tangan Hinata yang terus menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tapi dirinya terus saja menangis tanpa henti yang membuat Naruto semakin menatapnya kesal. Gadis ini sangat menganggu. Bahkan jika di bentak tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Haah~" helaan nafas putus asa Naruto ketika Hinata tak kunjung diam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Katakan apa mau mu. Aku akan melakukan apapun maumu asal kau diam okey?" tawar Naruto putus asa yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Sungguh? Hiks?" tanya Hinata dengan tangisnya yang mulai reda.

"Sungguh.. Jangan menangis lagi ya aaa.. Hinata.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan nya. Ini lebih baik dari pada Hinata mengeong-ngeong sampai besok pagi. Naruto sungguh tak mengerti. Hinata sungguh menjadi aneh. Dirinya menjadi manja. Dia sungguh membuat Naruto kesal.

"Mari makan." ajak Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto sudah makan tapi ya sudahlah. Daripada Hinata menangis seperti bayi lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang terduduk bersebelahan di kursi di meja makan. Hinata yang membuka sebuah tutup dan yang menutup makanannya di atas meja dan menyingkirkannya ke kursi didekatnya.

"Naruto. Ini.. Tadi aku membuatnya dengan temanku dan hmm.. Aku sengaja buat dua lagi agar kau bisa makan denganmu." ucap Hinata senang sambil menarik dua piring berisi kue lava mendekat ke dirinya dan Naruto.

"Teman?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, dia mengajariku makan begini." jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat piring kue lavanya ke depan mulutnya.

"Aaahp..." hanya sekali lahap piring itu langsung kosong.

"Oo.. Rasanya enak sekali." ucap Hinata bahagia dengan kue lava yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Hi.. Aku senang sekali." sambung Hinata lagi. Ia yang masih mengunyah kue lava yang meleleh di mulutnya. Ooo.. Rasanya ia sangat bahagia.

Naruto yang hanya menatap aneh Hinata. Dan teman? Tadi Naruto melihat seseorang yang kelu

"Naruto. Kau harus coba." ucap Hinata ketika ia berhasil menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ah iya." jawab Naruto yang tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

Naruto yang langsung tersenyum geli ketika ia berhasil memasukan se cup kue lava dalam sekali lahap.

"Hmm.. Kau benar. Ini enak sekali." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar di sela mengunyah makanannya. Rasa coklatnya meleleh di mulutnya. Astaga.. Bagaimana bisa makanan ini begini membuatnya senang?

"Hik.. Aku ingin lagi.. Apa kau mau? Kita bisa membuatnya sama sama?" tanya Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan tanpa sadar oleh Naruto. Terserahlah.. Mumpung Hinata ada di dalam kondisi 'gila gilanya' jadi mungkin ia akan segera melupakan kejadian ini.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil bahannya." ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri beberapa lemari kecil yang juga tak jauh darinya.

.

.

Semua bahan yang telah tersedia dimeja makan. Begitu pun Naruto dan Hinata yang terduduk bersebelahan. Lengan kemeja Naruto yang telah teripat ke atas, dirinya yang masih menunggu Hinata memberi aba-aba untuknya.

"Pertama masukkan tepung dan cocoa powder dan bla bla bla." jelas Hinata sambil meletakkan satu persatu bahan ke baskom di depannya yang langsung di ikuti oleh Naruto. Bagi Naruto ini tak mudah. Hinata bergerak cepat sekali.

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

Ting.. Oven yang baru berbunyi.

Satu tangan Hinata yang di lapisi sarung tangan anti panas pun mengangkat dua cup kue lava yang baru saja matang.

Hinata yang meletakkan nya ke meja makan, menunggu agar kue ini sedikit lebih dingin sedangkan Naruto yang masih terduduk dan menatap penuh arti kue sebelah kanan buatannya. Rasanya pasti seenak buatan Hinata. Jika benar begitu. Ia tak lagi membutuhkan Hinata hanya untuk memakan makanan ini.

.

"Na.. Ini punyamu Naruto." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan kue lava buatan Naruto yang telah ia pindahkan ke piring.

"Ini punyaku." ucap Hinata sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto yang terlihat fokus dengan kue buatannya.

Naruto yang membelah kue lavanya itu. Eh? Mengapa coklatnya sedikit sekali? Bahkan terlihat sedikit padat.

!

"Uueeeekk! Rasanya buruk sekali!" komentar Naruto jijik ketika ia berhasil menelan paksa sepotong kue buatan nya.

"Iii! Jijik sekali." ucap Naruto setelah meneguk habis air yang Hinata berikan tadi. Rasanya ii.. Entahlah.. Yg jelas jijik sekali dan asin.. Ieuuww..

"Hik.. Kalau begitu jatahmu sudah habis." ucap Hinata lucu. Ia yang langsung melahap sempurna kue di depannya tapi Naruto langsung menekan kedua pipinya yang membuat dirinya tak bisa mengunyah kue itu.

!

"Emm.. Enak." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar ketika ia berhasil menelan kue buatan Hinata.

Mulut dan mata Hinata yang masih berbentuk O, dirinya yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

...

"Ahh.. Sudah malam. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku.

Oh tidak!

Satu telapak tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya yang masih mengganga.

Naruto memindahkan makanan di mulut Hinata ke mulutnya dengan mulutnya yang menyebabkan bibir bibir mereka...

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang langsung menyandarkan kasar punggungnya ke pintu kamar yang baru saja ia tutup.

Gila! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?! Memindahkan makanan dimulut Hinata ke mulutnya?! Mengapa?! Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?! Sumpah. Naruto bersumpah. Ia sungguh tak sadar.. Ia hanya tak terima Hinata memakan kue enak itu dan ia malah memakan yang tak enak.

Aaaaaahhhh! Tidak! Itu tetap saja salah!

"Ini memalukan!" ucap Naruto frustasi. Sumpah. Ia sungguh tak sadar. Hinata sialan! Kue sialan!

Dan ternyata bibir Hinata sangat manis..

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang aku pikirkan!"

Hinata yang langsung berlari kilat ke kemarnya ketika ia hampir melewati kamar Naruto dan mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Punggung Hinata yang langsung di sandarkan ke pintu kamar yang ia baru saja ia tutup. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

.

"Diam lah jantung sialan!" marah Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia mendengar jelas suara kuat Naruto.

.

Tapi entahlah.. Jika boleh jujur..

.

"Sialan! Aku benci Hinata. Aku benci Hinata. Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak." Naruto membatin sambil berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Sialan. Jantungnya sungguh berdebar kencang. Sialan.. Hinata pasti sengaja memancingnya.

"Aku tak akan terpancing lagi. Aku tak akan dibodohi lagi olehnya." Naruto membatin kesal. Dirinya masuk perangkap kue sialan Hinata.

.

"Aku senang.." tidak jangan salah. Bukan Hinata yang senang tapi sesuatu dalam perutnya. Ia seoleh memaksa Hinata untuk menyukai Naruto...

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.32

Hinata yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk keningnya dengan satu jari telunjuknya ketika ia melihat suaminya melewati ruang tamu.. Aaaa.. Sepertinya Naruto juga berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

...

"Naruto tunggu.." pinta Hinata ketika ke menghalang Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu rumah.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak suka ketika kejadian semalam kembali membayanginya.

"Aa.. Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Apakah tak masalah jika temanku akan datang?" tanya Hinata berharap dengan kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto tak perduli. Ia yang kemudian kembali melangkah melewati Hinata. Emm.. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan siapa teman Hinata itu tapi terserahlah. Bukan urusannya.

Blamm..

"Hah~" tubuh Hinata yang melemah seketika. Ia ingin di dekat Naruto.

"Tidak!" pekik Hinata tanpa sadar yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut.

"Aku tak mau didekatnya." ucap Hinata pelan seolah berbisik. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya menginginkannya, ia seolah hampir mengambil alih perasaan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12.32

Tak terasa matahari telah di atas kepala, sekarang waktunya makan siang tapi terlihat Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya didalam kantornya.

"Naruto-san, saya membuatkan anda makanan. Bisakah anda menerimanya?" tanya Shion sopan sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal entah berisi apa ke arah Naruto yang terduduk di balik meja.

"Tidak terima kasih." jawab Naruto yang kembali sibuk pada laptopnya. Ia masih belum lapar aa.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sedang tak berselera makan.

"Ta"

"Naruto..." pintu kantor yang langsung terbuka lebar. Menampilkan Hinata yang tersenyum lebar dan melangkah masuk mendekati Naruto yang membuat Shion dan Naruto menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Gadis ini sungguh menggangu bahkan lihatlah tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Makan siang?" jawab Hinata sambil memamerkan rantang tiga tingkatnya.

"Shion.. Kau bisa keluar jika tak ada kepentingan."

"A.. Baiklah. Permisi." jawab Shion sambil membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Sialan!"

.

"Hinata, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengontrol emosinya.

"Bisa setelah kau makan siang." jawab Hinata lucu yang membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. Apakah hamil membuat gadis ini gila? Tapi aa sejujurnya bau makanan dari dalam rantang itu cukup menggoda Naruto.

"Kemari kan rantangnya. Sekarang pulanglah." ucap Naruto yang langsung merebut kasar rantang yang di sodorkan oleh Hinata.

"Rantangnya akan pulang dengan selamatkan?" tanya Hinata berharap ketika Naruto meletakkan rantangnya di atas meja dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang ia paksakan. Gadis ini bising sekali.

"Dan aaa... Naruto, kau tahu.. Temanku mengatakan jika ia hanya bisa mengunjungiku setiap hari minggu dan sabtu mungkin jadi apakah tak masalah jika minggu ini aku akan pergi keluar dengannya?" tanya Hinata senang. Sasuke berjanji akan mengunjunginya dan bermain.

"Apa itu urusanku?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Ia tak perduli apapun yang mau dilakukan gadis ini dan mengapa ia harus meminta izin Naruto?

"Hmm.. Jadi jika itu bukan urusan mu, kau tak akan perduli? Begitu ya?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Aku tak perduli apapun soal apa yang mau kau lakukan. Jadi pergilah kemanapun yang kau suka." jawab Naruto menaikan suaranya. Gadis ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Oo.. Baiklah. Terima kasih." jawab Hinata senang yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar.

Set..

Naruto yang langsung menatap pintu kantor yang baru saja ditutup.

"Mengapa dia senang?" tanya Naruto aneh. Firasat nya jadi tak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

23.43

Sudah satu jam Naruto mencari keseluruh jengkal rumahnya tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan Hinata.

"Di mana dia? Mengapa dia tak ada dimanapun?" pikir Naruto bingung. Hinata tak ada di kamar, di dapur, ruang tamu. Dia tak ada di rumah ini jadi dimana dia?

"Sialan. Jika dia hilang, pasti aku yang akan dimarahi." ucap Naruto kesal. Ia tak punya nomor ponsel Hinata ataupun temannya. Jadi bagaimana ini? Hinata sialan. Kemana ia pergi malam-malam begini?

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain.

"Wahh.. Aku senang sekali. Lihatlah aku bahkan langsung buru-buru kesini ketika Ino meneleponku dan mengatakan kau menginap di rumahnya." ucap Tenten senang, ia yang baru mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang di dekat Hinata dan Ino. Ia langsung kemari ketika Ino meneleponnya.

"Naruto mengizinkanku pergi kemanapun yang aku suka. Jadi aku kemari." jawab Hinata senang. Lagi pula Naruto tak perduli padanya, mendingan ia tinggal satu malam dengan dua temannya ini.

"Aaaaa.. Aku sungguh merindukan kalian berdua.." ucap Hinata senang sambil memeluk lembut kedua temannya begitu juga dengan mereka yang langsung membalas memeluk lembut Hinata.

"Kami juga Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah kembali naik. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 08.11

Kedua kantong mata Naruto yang menghitam, dirinya yang masih terduduk putus asa di sofa. Ia telah mencari kemana-mana tapi ia tetap tak menemukan Hinata. Sialan. Jika Hinata sungguh hilang. Naruto sungguh akan mati di gorok ibunya apalagi ada janin diperut Hinata itu.

Padahal ia hanya asal bersuara soal kemarin. Ia sungguh tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

Cikit..

Mata Naruto yang langsung teralih pada pintu rumah yang tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

!

"Sialan! Kau kemana?! Aku mencarimu semalaman! Sialan!" marah Naruto ketika ia menghampiri sang pembuka pintu yang ternyata Hinata.

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang aku boleh pergi kemananpun yang aku suka? Jadi aku pergi ke rumah Ino, Kau bilang kau tak perduli. Mengapa kau marah?" ucap Hinata tak terima Naruto memarahinya padahal Naruto sudah megizinkannya semalam.

"Seharusnya kau izin padaku dulu. Aku tak tidur semalaman karena aku kira kau hilang!" marah Naruto tak terima. Ternyata ia pergi ke rumah Ino. Mengapa tak Naruto pikirkan tempat semudah itu?!

"Lalu mengapa?! Dulu kau mengunciku diluar! Mengapa sekarang cuma karena aku menginap di rumah temanku kau marah?! Kan semalam kau bilang kau tak perduli kemana aku pergi, dan sekarang kau malah marah." jawab Hinata tak terima. Naruto suka sekali memarahinya.

"Itu beda masalahnya! Waktu itu aku tahu kau di luar dan tak kemana-mana! Tapi sekarang kau hilang seperti ditelan bumi! Jika kau kenapa-napa, ibu akan membunuhku! Apalagi ada cucunya di perut sialanmu itu!" sejak kapan gadis sialan ini berani membentaknya?!

"Pokoknya mulai detik ini kau tak boleh kemana-mana tanpa izinku." pinta Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tapi semalam kau bilang aku bol"

"Persetan dengan semalam." sela Naruto kesal. Ia lebih suka Hinata menangis daripada terus menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau memulangkan rantangku?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya Naruto membuangnya lagi.

"Akan aku belikan." jawab Naruto menurunkan suaranya. Rantang murahan itu, Naruto bisa membeli pabriknya sekalian.

"Kau tak menuruti apa kataku. Aku juga tak mau menurutimu. huh!" ucap Hinata cemberut, ia yang langsung melangkah melewati Naruto yang membuat Naruto terdiam dan menatap tak percaya punggung Hinata yang terus menjauh. Sejak kapan Hinata suka melawan kata-katanya?

Huh.. Hinata tak perduli. Pokoknya jika Naruto tak menurut padanya, ia juga tak mau menurut..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang kembali berlalu. Matahari yang sudah kembali terbit, jam telah menunjuk pukul 08.23

Naruto yang masih berguling-guling di ranjang king sizenya. Sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa teman yang membuat Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak beberapa hari Ini(lewat telepon). dan katanya temannya itu akan datang hari minggu, lebih tepatnya hari ini.

Hinata bahkan terlihat sangat semangat membuat sarapan. Rasanya tak tenang melihat Hinata begitu bahagia.

Tok tok tok..

"Naruto.. Apakah kau mau ikut sarapan?" suara dari luar pintu yang berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto. Ini kan rumahnya. Mengapa ia malah bersembunyi di kamar seolah terkunci didalam?

.

Cekit.. Naruto yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu kamar yang di ketuk lagi oleh Hinata.

Naruto yang langsung berjalan melewati Hinata yang langsung di ekori oleh Hinata.

.

Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya ke sebelah lelaki bersurai hitam. sedangkan Naruto yang medudukan dirinya di seberang Hinata dan lelaki entah siapa itu dan jika bukan mau Naruto dirinya terduduk jauh dari mereka tapi karena makanannya memang terletak diseberang mereka.

Lihatlah senyum bahagia Hinata membuat Naruto muak.

"Kau harus banyak makan. Itu akan baik untuk janinmu." ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sesuap nasi yang langsung di lahap oleh Hinata.

"Enak sekali. Masakanmu selalu enak." puji Hinata senang sambil terus menatap Sasuke disebelahnya dan melupakan suaminya yang terus melirik kesal pada dirinya. Naruto bahkan belum melahap sebijipun nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sedang senang?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata melahap sesendok nasi yang ia sodorkan.

"Hm.." Hinata menganggukan cepat kepalanya. Ia senang, senang Sasuke disini. Senang ada yang memperhatikannya meskipun masih terasa kurang.

"Terkadang aku marah dan aku menangis tanpa sebab." ucap Hinata tak mengerti. Jika ia sudah menangis dan tak ada yang memperdulikannya maka perlu waktu tiga jam untuk dirinya diam.

"Ooo.. Kau tak boleh menangis lagi. Mulai sekarang jika ada yang membuatmu tak senang, kau harus marah." jelas Sasuke yang kembali membuat Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Cih.. Tak heren dia melawanku." Naruto membatin tak suka. Lihatlah. Si brengsek dengan si sialan itu seolah sedang berdrama di depannya. Perasaan, Naruto adalah suami Hinata dan mengapa Hinata malah bermesraan dengan lelaki lain di depan suaminya sendiri?

"Ah.. Sasuke.. Mari kita ke kamarku. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu." ajak Hinata ketika ie menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hei.. Apa-apapan kau. Mengajak orang asing ke kamarmu?" sela Naruto tak suka yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menatapnya.

"Dia bukan orang asing." jawab Hinata tak terima.

"Hime.. Bisakah kau pergi ke kemarmu dulu. Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan suamimu dan pergi ke kemarmu." pinta Sasuke lembut yang langsung di turuti oleh Hinata.

...

"Kau membiarkan seorang lelaki dekat dengan istrimu dan kau bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika kami bemesraan didepanmu. Itu artinya kau tak mencintainya. Dilihat dari Hinata yang mengabaikan mu dan lebih suka dekat denganku itu artinya kau tak bersikap baik padanya dan mengabaikannya." ucap Sasuke datar yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka. Lelaki ini sok tahu sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Naruto menatap menantang Sasuke yang masih terduduk di seberang nya.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi Hinata akan segera keluar dari sini." ucap Sasuke datar yang membuat Naruto tersenyum remeh.

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya." jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum remeh.

"Kau kira aku tak tahu soal perjanjian antar kakek kalian dan mengapa Hinata masih bertahan di rumah ini?" ucap Sasuke yang membuat senyum di bibir Naruto menghilang. Apakah Hinata menceritakan soal itu pada lelaki ini?

"Lagipula kau tak pernah menginginkannya kan? Jadi saat ini juga aku akan membawanya bersamaku." sambung Sasuke yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi tapi Naruto langsung menghalang jalannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya sedikit berbasa-basi. saat ini agak sulit untuk memisahkan Hinata dari Naruto karena janin diperut Hinata terus ingin di dekat Naruto. Sasuke baru mengetahuinya dua hari sewaktu dirinya menelepon Hinata dan berbasa-basi dengannya. Saat ini Hinata memang terlihat lebih dekat dengannya dari pada Naruto tapi jika Hinata disuruh memilih antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke tak yakin Hinata akan memilihnya.

"Kau kira siapa kau berani berbuat seenaknya saja di rumahku?" ucap Naruto menahan amarahnya sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Dan kau kira siapa dirimu boleh berbuat seenaknya pada Hinataku?" ucap Sasuke menantang ketika satu tangannya mencengkram kerah kaos Naruto.

Kedua mata yang saling menatap menantang tanpa suara.

Ting tong..

Kedua mata yang saling beradu langsung terfokus pada suara bel yang berasal dari pintu rumah.

Naruto yang langsung mendorong Sasuke dan melangkah pergi tapi pintu itu sudah dibuka lebih dulu oleh Hinata.

.

"Ah? Cari siapa ya?" tanya Hinata sopan pada seorang gadis bersurai kuning yang membunyikan bel rumah tadi.

"Um.. Apakah Uzumaki-san ada dirumah?" tanya nya sopan.

"Mengapa kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto ketika ke menghampiri Hinata dan orang yang ternyata Shion.

"Umm.. Maaf Uzumaki-san. Sebenarnya ada beberapa berkas yang aku tak mengerti dan harus selesai besok jadi Nara-san menyuruhku kemari dan tanyakan sendiri pada anda." jawab Shion yang membuat Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya. Ini hari minggu dan Shikamaru sialan menyuruh gadis ini mengganggunya?

"Kau bekerja di hari libur?" tanya Naruto teringat jika hari ini adalah hari libur.

"Uhmm.. Kerjaan saya masih banyak." jawab Shion dengan senyum manisnya sambil menunjukan setumpuk kertas di kedua tangannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang malas tapi ia tak tega membiarkan gadis ini pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Masuklah." pinta Naruto sambil menyingkirkan badannya begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Perasaan Hinata tak enak soal gadis ini.

"Wah rumah Uzumaki-san bagus dan besar sekali.."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih terduduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang dan menonton televisi sedangkan Naruto dan gadis tadi yang masih sibuk terduduk bersebelahan di lantai di dekat meja kaca dan sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja. Dan lihatlah. Gadis itu seolah berusaha mendekati Naruto. Terkadang dia sengaja menyenggol kan tangannya ke tangan Naruto, Sengaja mengajak bercanda Naruto dan senyuman nya itu. Hinata tak menyukainya. Gadis itu seolah sengaja ingin membuat Hinata marah. Seolah ingin membuat Hinata memerahi Naruto dan betengkar dengan Naruto.

.

"Wuu.. Dia pasti sangat marah." Shion membatin senang ketika ia yang diam-diam mengintip Hinata yang terus melirik padanya dan Naruto.

"Umm.. Saya ingin ke toilet dulu Uzumaki-san." ucap Shion sopan sambil beranjak dari tempatnya tapi kakinya yang seolah keram langsung membuat dirinya jatuh dan tak sengaja mendorong Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto terjatuh ke belakang.

Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat Shion yang menindih Naruto tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut.. Melainkan..

.

.

Bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Ya elah... Biarin aja kalau lebay terus nangis wkwkww.. Sekrang kan ada Sasuke entar juga jadi galak. Wkwkwk..

Moga suka.. Moga bagus..

Bye..


	9. memulai kembali?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

"Umm.. Saya ingin ke toilet dulu Uzumaki-san." ucap Shion sopan sambil beranjak dari tempatnya tapi kakinya yang seolah keram langsung membuat dirinya jatuh dan tak sengaja mendorong Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto terjatuh ke belakang.

Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat Shion yang menindih Naruto tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut.. Melainkan..

Bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Naruto!

"Hiks.. Hiks..aku benci padamu. Hiks" air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir.

"Hinata." tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang memanggilnya, Hinata langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hei. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini." Naruto yang sadar Hinata menangis pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar Hinata.

Sebuah seringai kemenangan yang langsung menghiasi bibir Shion tapi sayangnya seringai itu tertangkap oleh Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekatnya.

!

Shion yang langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika ia sadar Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya.

"Rencanamu berjalan dengan bagus nona?" ucap Sasuke menyindir dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan ke depan dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata. Itu salah paham. Hinata! Keluarlah!" panggil Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar Hinata yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Haaaaaa! Hiks! Wuuuaaa!" tangis Hinata yang masih kuat. Harus berapa ratus kali lagi Hinata katakan? Ini bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang menangis tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Ia cemburu. Ia tak suka pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Hinata! Itu hanya kecelakaan. Itu hanya sekedar bibir yang tak sengaja menyentuh! Hinata! Jangan menangis la?"

Tunggu.

Naruto yang menghentikan aksinya mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Mengapa aku harus membujuknya? Emangnya aku perduli dengannya?" tanya Naruto tersadar. Untuk apa ia harus menghiraukan Hinata. Biarkan saja ia menangis. Ini bukan urusan Naruto.

"Hiks. Ibu.. Hiks.. Ibu. Ibu." suara dari dalam ruangan yang membuat Naruto kembali menahan kaki nya yang hendak melangkah pergi. Uhmm ibu? Maksudnya ibu Naruto?

"Hiks.. Ibu.. Naruto Naruto.. Hiks..

"Hinata aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Hinata. Jangan katakan apapun! Itu salah paham! Aku akan menjelaskannya!" teriak Naruto panik sambil kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Sialan! Dirinya bisa mati jika Hinata mengadukannya pada ibunya.

"Hiks.. Dia.. Wwwuuuaaa! Hiks! Dia menci~"

"Aku bersumpah. Aku bersumpah! Kita akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Aa.. Sekarang mari kita pergi.. Kita pergi jalan jalan. Beli baju untuk anak mu.. A-a-anak anak ku.. Hinata buka pintunya!" pinta Naruto yang semakin panik ketika Hinata tak kunjung membuka pintu nya. Ia sungguh akan mati. Lagi pula itu kan tak sengaja.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencuci bibirku hingga bekasnya hilang!"

Ceklit.. Naruto yang langsung terdiam ketika pintu yang ia gedor akhirnya terbuka.

"Sialan..." apa yang baru saja Naruto janjikan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shion tak mengerti ketika ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dilantai.

"Jangan berakting bodoh." ucap Sasuke dingin yang membuat Shion menatapnya sinis. Ia katahuan..

"Apa? Kau tak senang?" tanya Shion menantang sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didekat dadanya.

"Ya aku tak senang. Kau mau apa Ha?!" tantang Sasuke sambil melangkahkan dua langkah kakinya mendekat yang membuat jaraknya dan jarak Shion semakin dekat bahkan membuat Shion sedikit mendonggakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah dingin Sasuke. Gadis sialan ini membuat Hinata menangis. Sejujurnya lebih tepatnya Gadis ini membuat sesuatu didalam perut Hinata menangis yang akhirnya juga berpengaruh pada Hinata.

"Dengar jalang. Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dirumah ini tapi jika kau berani menyentuh Hinata bahkan sehelai rambutnya saja. Aku akan membunuh mu." ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikannya yang masih terfokus pada mata Shion yang terus menatap sok hebat padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. aku senang sekali kau membujukku. Hik." ucap Hinata senang sambil memeluk erat Naruto yang membuat Naruto membeku. Perlukah Hinata ingatkan lagi jika bukan dirinya yang senang tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang senang.

Naruto yang masih membeku. Jantungnya langsung Berdebar kencang. Rasanya aneh sekali dipeluk begini.

...

"Aa.. Eh.. Kau tak bilang apa-apa sama ibu kan?" tanya Naruto tersadar ketika ia melepaskan pelukan Hinata padanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada ibu tadi." jawab Hinata jujur dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk yang membuat Naruto kembali membeku. Ibunya akan segera kesini dan membunuhnya tanpa mendengar apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Lalu apa yang ibu katakan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia akan mati. Ia akan mati.

"Dia hanya diam." jawab Hinata jujur yang membuat jantung Naruto semakin ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Ia pasti mati.

...

"Hinata. Bisakah kau meneleponnya lagi dan katakan ini salah paham. Aku bersumpah. Ia salah paham. Dia hanya terjatuh dan tak sengaja ya itu. Kau mengerti kan? Bisakah kau menelepon ibu dan katakan bahwa ini salah paham agar dia tak membunuhku?" pinta Naruto berharap yang membuat Hinata menatapnya aneh.

"Ibuku tak akan membunuhmu." jawab Hinata aneh yang membuat Naruto menatapnya bertanya. Apa maksud dari kata ibuku adalah ibunya Hinata? Tapi kan ibu Hinata telah meningg..

"Kau tak berbicara pada foto kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Biasanya Hinata selalu mengeong-geong dan mengadu pada ibunya, dibingkai foto.

"Itu bukan foto, itu foto ibuku." jawab Hinata tak terima yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

!

Naruto sungguh merasa di bodohi! Sialan! Mengapa ia bisa lupa jika Hinata selalu mengadu pada foto ibunya yang ia pajang di dalam kamarnya. Dan mengapa ia bisa lupa jika Hinata tak akan pernah mengatakan apapun pada siapapun soal dirinya yang buruk padanya?!

"Sialan." marah Naruto yang langsung melangkah ke kamarnya. Dia baru saja memohon-mohon pada Hinata. Ini memalukan. Hinata menjebaknya!

Blamm... Hinata yang memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tak mengerti pintu kamar Naruto yang ia tutup dengan kasar. Mengapa Naruto marah lagi padanya? Naruto menjengkelkan sekali. Suka sekali memarahi nya padahal tadi ia kan sedang membujuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menyeretmu." sambung Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ancaman oleh Shion.

Shion yang langsung melangkah ke meja tamu didekatnya, mengumpulkan semua kertas, pena dan tas kecilnya yang kemudian melangkah keluar. Sialan. Ia terlalu ceroboh hingga lelaki ini mencurigainya.

.

.

Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga bagian atas ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tengah menatap sebuah pintu disebelahnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke.

"Oh.. Sasuke.." ucap Hinata yang tersadar dari acara menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Entahlah.. Naruto tiba-tiba marah dan masuk ke kamarnya." jawab Hinata tak mengerti. Padahal dia kan tak membuat salah.

"Oo.. Dia tak menyakitimu kan? Jika dia berani menyentuhmu. Katakan padaku, aku akan mengirimnya ke Neraka." ucap Sasuke mengancam yang membuat Naruto berdecih dibalik pintu. Naruto akan mencekiknya jika ada kesempatan.

"Jadi apakah kita jadi pergi. Sekarang sudah siang?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Tunggu sebantar. Aku akan ganti baju."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Tok tok tok.

Hinata yang telah memakai gaun selutut berwarna lavender berlengan pendek pun mendekati pintu kamar Naruto dan mengetuk nya. Naruto bilang Hinata harus meminta izinnya jika ingin pergikan?

"Naruto.. Bolehkah aku pergi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto tak kunjung menjawab.

"Tidak!" Suara Naruto dibalik pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tak terima. Dia kan sudah minta izin, masa masih tak boleh.

Huss.. Pintu dihadapan Hinata yang langsung di buka dengan kilat dan menghasilkan angin.

"Karena kau sudah bersuami. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain jika melihat mu berjalan dengan lelaki lain?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Bukan apa-apa. Jika saja ibunya atau siapapun melihat Hinata jalan dengan lelaki lain. Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Naruto tak ingin mendapat masalah karena hal ini. Sudah bagus Naruto membiarkan lelaki itu ke sini tapi mereka malah mau bermesraan di luar sana.

"Tapi"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Jika ibu salah paham bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Ha?! sela Naruto yang membuat bibir Hinata memanjang tapi apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami akan main di kamar saja." ucap Hinata mengalah yang langsung di sela oleh Naruto. Hmm.. Jika Naruto berhasil membuat lelaki itu pergi, Hinata pasti akan bosan dan sedih kan? Hmm itu lebih bagus. Karena ia telah berani kurang ajar pada Naruto.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika mereka tahu ada lelaki lain masuk ke kamarmu? Ha? Apa kau tak punya malu?" tanya Naruto seolah mengancam.

"Tapi dulu kami sering main di kamar. Kami bahkan tidur di satu ranjang yang sama." jawab Hinata jujur. Padahal mereka kan sudah berteman baik, masa main dikamar saja tak boleh. Mereka kan tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Hmm.. Tunggu.. Mengapa rasanya tingkah Hinata berubah lagi? Lihatlah ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan jujur dan tingkahnya ini lebih ke seorang anak kecil yang akan berkata sesuatu dengan sejujur-jujurnya agar bisa mendapatkan sekotak permen.

"Hmmm.." Naruto yang menyandarkan badannya ke ambang pintu didekatnya dan berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengerjai si brengsek itu...

... Aha!

"Bagaimana jika kau mengusir lelaki itu pulang dan katakan bahwa ia tak boleh bertemu denganmu lagi dan aku berjanji akan membawamu ke taman setiap minggu?" tawar Naruto cepat ketika tawaran ini mendarat di otaknya tapi apakah Hinata mau? Tentu saja ia akan lebih memilih lelaki itu kan?

"Tapi"

"Baiklah jika tak mau." sela Naruto yang hendak melangkah masuk ke kamarnya tapi Hinata langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau berjanji kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia ingin jika ayah dari janin ini yang selalu menemaninya bukan orang lain.

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto yakin yang membuat Hinata melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Akan aku katakan padanya." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi, menusuri tangga dan diikuti diam-diam oleh Naruto. Cih.. Ternyata omongan Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata pergi hanya bualan. Buktinya Hinata lebih memilihnya dari pada Sasuke.

.

Langkah Naruto yang terhenti di tengah-tengah tangga dan matanya terfokus pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah berbicara di dekat sofa tamu.

"Aa.. Sasuke? Bisakah kau pulang. Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin istirahat." ucap Hinata dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Sebenarnya, ia tak tega membiarkan Sasuke pergi, padahal Sasuke sudah berbaik hati ingin menemuinya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hinata.

"Hanya lelah." jawab Hinata sambil menyingkirkan pelan tangan Sasuke di keningnya.

...

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengunjungimu lain kali. Banyak-banyak istirahatlah." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup singkat kening Hinata. Apa boleh buat. Hinata sedang lelah.

"Iya." jawab Hinata yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ceklit..

"Huh.." Hinata yang menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Padahal ia sangat senang Sasuke disini.

Naruto yang langsung berjinjit-jinjit pelan menuju kamarnya, akan memalukan jika ia ketahuan menguping. Tapi Hmm.. Baguslah.. Si brengsek itu sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

07.21

"Udara nya sangat menenangkan kan Naruto?" yang Hinata senang, dirinya yang masih berjalan menyusuri taman kota dengan Naruto yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Terserah." jawab Naruto malas. Jika bukan karena ibunya, malas sekali ia mau melakukannya.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai membesar. Besok janin di kandungannya akan berumur empat bulan. Hinata sangat senang selama empat bulan ini Naruto hampir selalu menemaninya disetiap hari minggu, meskipun hanya sebentar setidaknya itu cukup membuat janin diperut Hinata senang.

"Nah.. Sekarang waktunya pulang." ucap Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi yang mau tak mau langsung di ikuti oleh Hinata. Padahal belum setengah jam mereka disini.. Huh..

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sehari yang sudah lewat. Matahari yang kembali meninggi, jam telah menunjuk pukul 11.53

Waktunya mengantar makan sing ke kantor Naruto. Selama empat bulan ini Hinata selalu mengantar makan siang ke kantor Naruto dan Naruto pun tak pernah menolaknya lagi, hmm.. Mungkin ia sudah lelah terus menolak. Baguslah..

"Selesai sudah." Hinata yang baru saja selesai menata bekal makan siang Naruto.. Ia senang sekali. Hehe..

Ting tong..

"Eh? Perhatian Hinata yang langsung teralih ketika ia mendengar suara bel.

"Sebentar." Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi ke pintu rumah. Melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya.

Ceklik..

"Eh? Sasuke tumben sekali kau datang di hari senin." ucap Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintu yang ia buka. Hm hm hmm. Sasuke memang selalu berkunjung kesini dan menemani Hinata.

"Kau pasti ingin ke kantor Naruto kan? Kebetulan aku ada perlu di sana. Jadi mari aku antar." tawar Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

"Eh? Kau ada urusan apa disana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Perasaan hubungan mereka tak baik.

"Urusan memastikan agar kau sampai dengan selamat." jawab Sasuke datar yang membuat Hinata menahan tawanya. Yah.. Terkadang Sasuke lah yang menemaninya kesana.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil bekalnya dulu." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja turun dari mobil ketika mobil hitam Sasuke terpakir rapi di pakiran Uzumaki corp.

Biasanya Sasuke selalu menunggu Hinata keluar dari Uzumaki corp didalam mobil tapi hmm.. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja merapikan bekal makan siang Naruto ke meja kaca didekat meja kerja Naruto.

"Ne.. Naruto.. Waktunya makan." ucap Hinata yang masih terduduk di sofa di dekat meja kaca yang membuat Naruto beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Hinata.

Naruto yang langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hinata dan menerima sendok dan garfu yang di baru saja disodorkan oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau tak bosan terus melakukan hal ini?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. apa Hinata tak bosan terus mengantar makan untuknya, menunggunya selesai makan dan terkadang mendengar ocehan darinya, terkadang juga tolakan atau marahannya.

"Apa kau juga tak bosan terus mengatakan hal yang sama?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja aku bosan. Karena itu lah aku mengatakan ini." jawab Naruto jujur. Ia bahkan sampai bosan dan lelah untuk menolak lagi. Itu sebabnya ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Oo.. Em.. Kau duduk diam disini dan makan ya.. aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat melahap makannya entah suka atau kesal.

.

.

.

Hinata yang mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel di dalam ruang toilet.

Matanya yang berpaling sejenak pada seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di sebelahnya yang kemudian mencuci tangannya.

Hinata mengenal gadis ini. Gadis ini adalah Shion. Hmm seketaris Shikamaru? Mungkin?

"Hei.. Apa-apaan ini." marah Hinata terkejut ketika tangan Shion sengaja menutup air keran yang mengalir yang membuat air itu mengenai Hinata.

"Maaf tak sengaja." ucap Shion mengejek sambil menarik kembali tanganya. Gara-gara gadis sialan ini, Naruto selalu menolak apapun barang yang ia berikan. Ini hanya simpulan yang Shion buat karena Naruto selalu menolak apapun barang ia berikan bahkan saat ini ia lebih berjaga jarak darinya dan semua ini pasti karena gadis ini. Shion Shion.. Kau lupa jika Hinata adalah istri Naruto.

Mungkin Hinata tak mengatakannya tapi ia sungguh tak menyukai gadis ini. Dia selalu saja sengaja ingin menghancurkan waktunya bersama Naruto bahkan dia sangat sengaja mendekati Naruto untuk membuat Hinata cemburu.

"Untuk mencuci tangan saja kau tak becus. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bekerja di perusahaan suamiku?" ucap Hinata menantang yang membuat Shion menatapnya kesal. Mungkin Hinata selalu diam. Tapi rasanya sekarang waktu yang pas untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"Jika saja aku tak becus dia telah memecatku." jawab Shion menantang.

"Kau yakin bukan karena dia kasihan padamu?" balas Hinata remeh yang membuat Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jika Shion jujur. Apa yang Hinata katakan memang benar. Ia sering melakukan kesalahan dalam bekerja dan Naruto selalu memaafkannya. Ya.. Tahulah karena mulut manisnya itu sangat pandai membujuk.

"Berhentilah mendekati suami ku jalang." ucap Hinata mengancam dengan kedua jari tangannya yang menekan di kening Shion yang membuat kepala Shion sedikit termundur.

"Jaga ucapan mu! Kau yang jalang!" marah Shion sambil menepis jari Hinata dikeningnya.

"Apa aku menggoda kekasihmu atau suamimu? Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku jalang? Jaga perilakumu sebelum kau ditendang dari perusahaan ini. Jalang." ucap Hinata penuh dengan penekanan yang membuat kedua tangan Shion kembali terkepal. Naruto memang tak pernah membela Hinata apapun yang ia lakukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak perduli. Ia tak perduli jika Hinata di bully di hadapannya ataupun sebaliknya, jika itu tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jadi Hinata sama sekali tak takut jika Shion mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto.

Kedua tangan Shion yang hendak mendorong Hinata tapi kedua tangan Hinata lebih cepat menangkap kedua tangannya dan menguncinya.

"Kau akan mati jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada anakku." ancam Hinata yang langsung mendorong Shion, menang tak membuatnya terjatuh tapi cukup membuatnya termundur beberapa langkah.

Hinata yang langsung membuka pintu ruangan toilet yang tak jauh darinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sialan!" Shion yang langsung membuka pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Hinata dan mengejarnya. Gadis sialan itu perlu di hajar.

Satu tangan Shion yang hampir mengapai rambut Hinata.

"Aaaa!"

Hinata yang terkejut pun membalikkan badannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang menarik ke atas rambut pirang Shion yang cukup membuatnya kesakitan.

"Berani sekali kau ingin menyakiti Hinataku." ucap Sasuke dingin sambil terus menarik rambut Shion. Untung saja ia lewat ke sini dan melihat kejadian ini dan juga untung saja ia datang tepat waktu.

"Sakit! Lepaskan brengsek!" marah Shion sambil terus menahan sakit di kulit kepalanya.

"Hinata. Mari pergi." ajak Sasuke yang langsung menarik paksa pergi Shion.

Hinata yang penasaran kemana Sasuke hendak membawa Shion pun langsung mengekorinya.

"Lepaskan! Sakit!" pekik Shion ketika Sasuke terus menarik paksa rambutnya dan terkadang berhenti dan berjalan lagi. Ia seolah mencari sebuah ruangan?

Shion yang terus memukul tangan Sasuke yang masih menarik rambutnya dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan?

.

"Aaa!" Desis Shion sakit ketika Sasuke melempar nya kedepan yang membuat badannya terbentur sebuah meja yang entah punya siapa.

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata ketika ia melihat Naruto yang juga terlihat terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini." ucap Naruto terkejut setelah ia menghentikan aksi makan siangnya. Mengapa Sasuke melempar Shion seperti itu? Dan mengapa dia disini?

"Beritahu asisten jalangmu itu. Jangan berani menyentuh Hinataku." Ucap Sasuke dingin yang membuat Naruto menatap bingung Hinata. Sejujurnya Hinata juga tak tahu mengapa Sasuke menarik rambut Shion. Apakah Shion mencoba menerjangnya dari belakang?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto ingin kejelasan.

"Dia mencoba untuk melukai Hinata." jawab Sasuke dingin yang membuat Naruto menatap Shion yang masih terduduk di lantai, didekat meja kerjanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tak perduli. Itu bukan urusannya tapi tak mungkin ia tak membela Hinata. Ia tak ingin ada yang mengira rumah tangga mereka tak baik. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan mengurus hal ini." ucap Naruto yang membuat Shion menundukkan kepalanya. Habis sudah. Jika ia tak bisa mengelak dari masalah ini. Rencananya akan hancur berantakan. Mengapa juga lelaki ini tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hinata tinggal. Aku yang akan membawanya pulang." ucap Naruto ketika Sasuke mengengam tangan Hinata dan hendak menariknya pergi.

Hinata yang menarik pelan tangannya yang di gengam Sasuke.

"Tak apa.. Pulanglah.. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang hanya di balas anggukan pasrah oleh Sasuke.

Tuut.. Naruto yang melangkah ke meja kerja nya dan menekan angka dua di telepon di sana.

"Shikamaru datang ke ruanganku."

.

.

Hanya satu menit menunggu, Shikamaru pun memasuki ruangan Naruto dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Bawa Shion pergi dan bicara dengannya." perintah Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru menatap Shion yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan rambut kacau dan kepala tertunduk. Hmm.. Pasti ada kejadian..

"Shion.. Mau aku yang menyeretmu atau kau berjalan sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru tak perduli. Sejujurnya bagi Hinata ucapan Shikamaru terdengar sangat eeerr.. Kejam? Mengancam?

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang masih terduduk sebelahan di sofa didalam ruangan Naruto sedangkan Shion dan Shikamru yang telah pergi. Terserahlah bagaimana cara Shikamaru mengurusnya. Naruto tak perduli.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Eeee.. Tadi kami hanya sedikit beradugamen di toilet." jawab Hinata jujur. Dia takut sekali jika Naruto memarahi nya. Sekarang Naruto memang jarang memarahinya, yang Naruto lalukan adalah mengabaikannya. Huh~ ya.. Meskipun terkadang Naruto sedikit memperhatikannya. Hanya sedikit!

"Soal?" tanya Naruto ingin kejelasan yang membuat bibir Hinata memanjang.

"Karena dia selalu mendekatimu. Aku tak suka." jawab Hinata tanpa sadar. Ee.. Lebih tepatnya sesuatu dalam perutnya yang tak suka.

"Aku tak suka. Kau terus mengabaikanku. Bisakah kau lebih memperhatikan ku meskipun cuma sedikit? Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan aku yang sedang hamil anakmu?" sambung Hinata tak suka. Sudahlah, ia sangat muak jika terus diam.

"Jika kau tak menyukai ku setidaknya kau harus memperhatikan anakmu. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama. Apa tak sedikitpun rasa bencimu menghilang?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Ia saja mulai terbiasa dengan hidup nya dan mulai bisa melupakan kesalahan nya waktu itu tapi mengapa Naruto tidak?

"Haah~" Naruto menghela nafasnya. Baiklah. Ia jujur, ia sudah hampir melupakan nya, rasa cintanya untuk Sakura baginya kini tak ada lagi yang special. Tapi entahlah. Kini ia memang tak begitu membenci Hinata tapi ia juga tak bilang ia menerima Hinata. Baginya semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Ia lebih merasa jika ia tak perduli pada Hinata. Tak perduli jika Hinata hidup atau mati. Asalkan jangan lagi mengganggunya.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Aku membutuhkanmu hiks.. Bukan yang lain.. Hiks.. Meskipun Sasuke selalu menemaniku. Rasanya.. Hiks itu tak cukup.. Aku menginginkanmu selalu ada disampingku. Hiks.." air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir. Kedua telapak tangannya yang langsung menutup mata dan wajahnya. Dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa kesepian tanpa Naruto. Ia butuh Naruto. Saat ini hanya Naruto yang paling ia butuhkan.

Satu telapak tangan Naruto yang perlahan terangkat ingin mengelus pundak Hinata tapi seolah ada penghalang disana yang membuat tangannya yak bisa menyentuh pundak Hinata. Apakah ia sungguh sudah keterlaluan? Cinta nya perlahan pudar untuk Sakura. Hidupnya pun sejujurnya tak begitu buruk. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Sakura pun hanya kecelakaan. Hinata juga terluka waktu itu. Hinata sangat baik karena telah membiarkan Naruto menyiksanya, ia bahkan juga menutup keburukan Naruto dihadapan semua orang. Apakah Naruto sungguh sudah keterlaluan?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Setidaknya jangan mengabaikanku.. Hiks.. Aku sangat lelah hidup seperti ini. Hiks.. Anak ini membutuhkanmu.. Hiks. Apa kau sungguh tak bisa memperhatikanku hanya sampai anak ini lahir?" Hinata telah mencoba untuk menjadi kuat dan dengan Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya. Ia memang merasa sedikit lebih baik tapi ia tetap perlu Naruto di sisinya.

...

Hinata benar. Harusnya Naruto melupakan masa lalu dan memulai lagi hidupnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah membenci. Ia sudah lelah terus berpura-pura masih sangat mencintai Sakura. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura hidupnya sangat buruk padahal hidupnya tidaklah begitu buruk. Ia sudah lelah menolak Hinata yang terus berusaha masuk ke kehidupannya.

Apakah sungguh saat ini petanda untuknya untuk memulai segala sesuatu yang baru lagi?

Telapak tangan Naruto yang akhirnya hanya berjarak 2cm dari pundak Hinata yabg masih bergetar. Ia tak bisa terus membohongi dirinya. Ia memang tak menyukai Hinata tapi rasa bencinya telah memudar. Semua ini karena Hinata selalu disampingnya dan bagaimana pun juga janin diperut Hinata tetaplah anaknya.

Apakah sungguh ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?

.

Apakah mungkin?

Hinata menerimanya hanya karena ia sedang hamil. Hinata ingin didekatnya, itu hanya kerena bayi diperutnya. Jadi masih mungkinkah jika semuanya dimulai lagi dari awal?

Naruto memang tak menerimanya tapi disatu sisi ia juga bilang ia menolaknya. Ia hanya tak perduli. Dan jika semua nya ingin kembali dimulai. Apakah ia harus memulainya dari perduli?

kejadian waktu itu hanyalah masa lalu. Naruto tak bisa terus hidup dengan melihat ke belakang. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata juga sama terpukulnya dengan dirinya.

.

Mungkin saat ini memang inilah yang terbaik untuk kami berdua...

.

Mungkin iya.. Baik untuk kami berdua?

Atau tidak.. hanya baik untuk salah satu dari kami berdua?

.

.

.

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Yo.. Ini sudah mulai hampir ada penerimaan dari naruto.. Tapi... Hanya hampir.. Mari kita lihat di next chap.. Silahkan spoiler! Author ingin tahu apakah jalan cerita ini ke tebak ga.

Moga suka.. Moga bagus..

Bye bye..


	10. Kesalahan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Mungkin saat ini memang inilah yang terbaik untuk kami berdua...

Mungkin iya.. Baik untuk kami berdua?

Atau tidak.. hanya baik untuk salah satu dari kami berdua?

.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto setelah ia menarik kembali tangannya sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh pundak Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau sungguh serius?!" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya pada Shion yang baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Shikamaru tahu hubungan Hinata dan Naruto tak baik tapi Naruto sungguh keterlaluan.

"I-iya hiks.. Dia ingin mendorong Hinata jadi Hiks aku membantunya dan tak sengaja dia mendorongku..hiks.. Dia juga marah-marah, mengatakan jika dia tak menginginkan anak yang di kandung Hinata hiks.. Aku sangat kasihan pada Hinata. Ternyata selama ini Uzumaki-san selalu memperlakukannya semena-mena dan Hinata selalu saja melindunginya. Hiks.." jelas Shion kembali dengan air matanya yang terus memenuhi wajahnya. Untung saja Shikamaru percaya pada ceritanya.

Shikamaru tahu apa yang Shion ceritakan bisa jadi benar kerena terkadang ia juga melihat Naruto membentaknya tapi jika Naruto menyiksanya seperti itu, Shikamaru tak bisa diam saja.

"Nara-san, hiks.. Kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun, apa yang baru saja aku ceritakan termaksud Uzumaki-san. Hiks.. Kumohon.. Hiks.. Aku tak ingin dia memecatku karena aku sangat butuh pekerjaan ini hiks.." mohon Shion yang masih menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah Hinata." pinta Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Ternyata Naruto sungguh tak ingin menerima dirinya maupun bayi ini.

"Naruto.. Tak bisa kah hiks.. sekali saja? Bayi hiks ini memb"

"Aku bilang pulang! Tak akan ada yang berubah disini." sela Naruto yang menaikan suaranya dan kembali menormalkannya. Apapun yang terjadi.. Semuanya tetaplah salah Hinata. Ia tak ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan seseorang yang pernah membuatnya terpuruk.

"Naruto.. Hiks.. Mengapa kau sama sekali tak mengerti? Hiks.. Apa salahnya jika kau hiks.. sedikit memperhatikan anakmu hingga dia hiks dia lahir?" pinta Hinata yang masih bertahan pada apa yang diinginkan bayinya. Ini keinginan bayinya. Bayinya ingin cinta dari ayahnya.

"Persetan dengan bayi mu! Jika saja bukan karena mulutmu itu bayi itu tak akan ada! Dan kau tak akan semakin menyusahkanku!" marah Naruto ketika ia berdiri dan posisi duduknya yang membuat Hinata sedikit mendonggakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Aku tahu.. Hiks.. Semua ini memang salahku.. Tapi.. Hiks.. Tapi tak bisa kah sekali saj"

"Tidak Hinata! Tidak akan! Aku tak perduli jika kau dan mahkluk itu hidup atau mati. Cukup jangan mengangguku! Pergi jauh dari ku! Aku sungguh menyesal kerena telah membuatmu hamil makhluk itu!" Naruto tak akan bisa dan tak akan mau menerima orang yang telah membuatnya menderita.

Hinata yang hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Tak bisa kah Naruto sedikit menyayangi anaknya sendiri? Hinata tak minta banyak. Cukup menyanyangi anaknya yang ia kandung ini tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Naruto sangat membencinya yang menyebabkan Naruto turut membenci bayi yang Hinata kandung.

"Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau pergi! Aku sangat muak melihatmu! Jangan lagi berada didekatku dengan alasan makhluk sialan itu ingin didekatku!" marah Naruto. Ia sudah cukup dengan hidupnya kini. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditambah ataupun kurangi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus menemuinya." ucap Shikamaru yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi tapi Shion langsung menghalang jalannya. Bisa mampus Shion jika Naruto tahu dirinya mengarang cerita.

"Jangan.. Aku takut hiks dia memarahiku karena memberitahumu hal ini. Hiks.. Kumohon." pinta Shion yang kembali menangis.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan bilang apapun soal kau yang memberitahu hal ini padaku." jawab Shikamaru yang langsung menepis badan Shion dan berlari keluar.

"Sialan. Jika Naruto tahu aku mengarang cerita. Rencana aku akan hancur." ucap Shion khawatir. Ia yang langsung berlari pergi mengekori Shikamaru dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dengan tatapannya yang melihat lurus kedepan dan dengan tangisnya yang tertahan. Sudah waktunya menyerah. Ia sudah terlalu sering berusaha dan gagal.

Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ataupun berbicara sepatah katapun, meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menatap kesal punggung nya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto.."

.

.

.

Ting.. Lift yang baru tiba dan terbuka di lantai dasar.

Hinata yang langsung melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan pergi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Mengabaikan banyaknya mata yang menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hiks.." isakan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata. Sudah cukup Naruto menolaknya dan anak nya. Ia gagal menghilangkan rasa cinta Naruto pada Sakura, gagal membuat Naruto tak lagi bersedih, gagal membuat Naruto tak membencinya dan kini ia gagal membuat Naruto menyayangi anaknya. Sudah cukup.

Satu tangan Hinata yang membuka tas kecil yang ia gantung dipundaknya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel miliknya.

Naruto sama sekali tak menginginkan bayi ini dan dia sama sekali masih sangat membenci Hinata. Hinata sungguh lelah dengan hidupnya ini. Ia sudah lelah berusaha.

Layar ponsel Hinata yang menunjukan sebuah nomor atas nama Sasuke.

"Hiks.." jika sebuah perceraian bisa membuat dirinya dan anaknya bahagia. Maka ia tak akan perdulikan gosip buruk apapun yang akan tersebar dimana-mana.

Tuut.. Cek..

"Hallo?"

"Hiks.. Sasuke? Bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Aku didepanmu."

"Hiks.." jika sebuah harga diri bisa memberinya dan bayinya kebahagian. Maka harga dirinya tak lagi penting.

Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya, didekat mobilnya diluar gedung Uzumaki corp. Sedari tadi Sasuke memang disini, menunggu Hinata. Ia hanya merasa akan ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Itu sebabnya ia menunggu disini dan ternyata firasat nya benar.

Maafkan aku anakku. Aku tak bisa membuat ayahmu mencintaimu seperti yang selalu kau pinta tapi aku berjanji, kau tak akan kekurangan rasa cinta sedikitpun dariku.

"Hiks hiks haaaaa hiks..." Hinata yang langsung sedikit berlari dan menabrakan dirinya ke badan Sasuke.

.

.

Blam!

"Hinata?!" panggil Shikamaru ketika ia menggeser kuat pintu ruangan Naruto.

Shikamaru yang langsung menghampiri Naruto ketika ia sama sekali tak melihat Hinata.

"Sialan! Ternyata selama ini kau selalu menyiksa Hinata." marah Shikamaru ketika ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu jika Sakura yang merencanakan kejadian itu! Kau tak berhak menyiksa Hinata apalagi menyalahkannya!" marah Shikamaru tak terima. Bagaimana pun Hinata orang yang baik dan Hinata adalah temannya. Naruto tak pantas bersikap buruk padanya karena kejadian itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Persetan jika Sakura menghantuinya. Ia sudah muak melihat kebohongan ini.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari Sakura yang merencakan kejadian itu?

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Sasuke.. Aku hiks.. Aku ingin pergi. Hiks.. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat hiks.. Naruto. Hiks.." ucap Hinata disela tangisnya dengan dirinya yang masih memeluk erat Sasuke begitu juga dengan sebaliknya.

"Hiks.. Aku sudah tak hiks.. Sanggup lagi.. Hiks.." Hinata yang terus menangis, membiarkan air matanya membasahi baju dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terus mengelus lembut punggung Hinata. Apakah ini kesempatan untuknya agar ia bisa memiliki Hinata? Tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sasuke tahu hubungan Hinata dan Naruto tak baik tapi apa yang terjadi hingga Hinata mengatakan hal seperti ini?

...

"Kalau begitu mari kita pulang dan ambil semua barangmu. Mulai saat ini kau bisa tinggal di rumahku." mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi waktu yang tepat untuknya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hinata..

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Sakura tahu soal perjanjian antara kakek kalian. Dia bilang ia tak ingin keluargamu menderita karena dirimu yang menolak perjodohan ini dan tentunya termaksud karena nya yang adalah pacarmu. Dia bilang dia sudah membujukmu agar kau mau menerima perjodohan ini tapi kau tak mau hingga akhirnya ia menemukan cara ini. Dia sengaja mengunakan Hinata agar Hinata selalu menemanimu dan menghapus rasa sedihmu bahkan Hinata tak tahu soal hal ini hingga ia terus menyalahkan dirinya. Dan kau malah menyiksanya! Kau sungguh keterlaluan!" jelas Shikamaru tak terima. Sakura sialan. Sakura sungguh egois. Tega-tega nya ia mengorbankan kebahagian sahabat baiknya hanya untuk harta sialan.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa buktinya?" hanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau boleh mengecek cctv di mana kejadian itu berlangsung. Kau pasti lihat dia berlari ke arah mobil Hinata dengan sengaja! Tapi karena amarahmu! Kau ikut mengatakan Hinata lah yang menabraknya! Pikir pakai otakmu Naruto jangan amarah!" jawab Shikamaru cepat.

Butuh beberapa menit agar Naruto bisa mencerna apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Waktu itu dirinya membeku dan terkejut, ia marah melihat sebuah mobil melaju kearah Sakura yang menyebrang tapi.. Beberapa kali jika Naruto berpikir dengan kepala dingin. semuanya terlihat sangat rekayasa. Sungguh Sakura yang merencanakannya?

"Mengapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" marah Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Shikamaru.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Sakura agar tak memberitahukannya pada mu tapi ketika aku tahu kau selalu menyiksanya. Aku tak bisa lagi berdiam diri. Asal kau tahu saja! Betapa terpuruknya Hinata karena ia mengira ia lah yang membunuh sahabatnya sendiri! Kau sungguh tak berperasaan! Gara gara pacar sialanmu itu! Ia selalu terpuruk!" jawab Shikamaru menantang. Tapi tetap tak bisa dipungkiri. Ini termaksud salahnya karena telah merahasiakan hal ini. Ia sungguh tak mengira Naruto akan menyiksa Hinata. Ia sungguh mengira jika Naruto hanya memarahi ataupun membentaknya. Itu saja.

Naruto yang melepaskan cengkaramnya di kerah kemeja Shikamaru dan kembali berpikir. Jika yang Shikamaru katakan adalah benar, maka selama ini dia telah salah, karena terus bersikap buruk pada Hinata. Padahal Sakura memanfaatkan Hinata agar Hinata merasa bersalah dan akan selalu bersamanya tapi Naruto malah...

apakah kini dirinya sudah punya alasan yang kuat untuk menerima Hinata?

Shion yang langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika ia melihat Naruto berlari pergi. Sialan. Untung saja Shikamaru tak menyebut namanya tapi mengapa tingkah Naruto seolah cerita yang ia karang adalah benar?

Shikamaru yang hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Ternyata Shion tak berbohong. Sejujurnya tadi ia agak ragu soal apa yang Shion katakan tapi ternyata dia tak berbohong. Naruto sungguh keterlaluan. Tega sekali ia menyiksa Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa dan bodohnya Hinata malah membiarkannya karena ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura sungguh keterlaluan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mengangkat masuk koper besar Hinata ke bagasi mobil hitamnya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya nya pada Hinata yang masih melihat ke arah rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar disini. Rasanya ada yang tertinggal." ucap Hinata yang kemudian langsung melangkah masuk. Hinata rasa akan perlu banyak waktu untuk berbicara hal ini pada ayahnya jadi sebaiknya, ia merahasiakannya.

.

.

Tak.. Hinata yang meletakan pelan sebingkai foto ke kayu pajangan didalam kamar Naruto. Foto itu adalah foto hasil print usg kandungannya beberapa hari lalu. Ia tak berani memberinya langsung untuk Naruto karena takut Naruto akan berkata kasar padanya dan mengabaikannya. Mungkin ia juga akan membuang foto ini setelah ia melihatnya.

"Hiks.." Hinata yang menghapus air matanya yang mengalir keluar.

"Jangan lagi menangis. Dia tak menginginkanmu. Percayalah. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit. Waktunya mengakhiri semua ini. Hinata tak perduli lagi dengan kata ataupun gosip orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa soal rumah tangganya dan Naruto. Ia sudah lelah hidup tanpa rasa cinta sedikitpun bahkan diabaikan. Tak apa jika hanya dirinya tapi tidak bayinya, Naruto bahkan tak menginginkan bayi ini dan berkata kasar padanya. Naruto sangat keterlaluan.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" halang Sasuke ketika ia melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil putihnya dan hendak masuk ke rumahnya.

"Dimana Hinata? Aku harus bicara dengannya." jawab Naruto cepat. Ia harus berbicara pada Hinata soal hal ini.

...

Sasuke yang menyingkirkan sedikit badannya. Tak ada salahnya kan ia membiarkan dia berbicara pada Hinata?

Naruto yang langsung berlari masuk dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Hinata yang melangkah turun menyusuri tangga.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata yang telah berada di anak tangga terakhir.

"Hinata ternyata kecelakaan Sakura itu adalah rencananya sendiri. Ia sengaja memanfaatkanmu." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia merasa dejavu? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar hal ini? Tapi ia tak ingin topik saat ini berubah.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata datar yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Jika tak ada hal lain. Aku akan pergi." sambung Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi tapi Naruto langsung menahan tangannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata menepis pelan tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Ta-tapi Hina"

"Naruto.. Kita berdua perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini." sela Hinata serius. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Naruto megejarnya dan mengatakan hal itu tapi kini yang ia tahu, ceritanya telah berbeda. Ini tentang Naruto dan bayi ini. Bukan lagi Sakura. Bayinya masih sangat kecil dan tak tahu apapun tapi tega-tega nya Naruto menagatakan hal yang kasar pada bayi ini. Hinata tak bisa menerimanya lagi.

"Jadi kuharap. Kau akan memikirkan dengan tenang semua yang telah terjadi di rumah ini dan aku juga akan memikirkan dengan tenang semua yang telah aku alami." sambung Hinata lagi. Saat ini yang ia perlukan hanyalah waktu yang tenang untuk berpikir begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia rasa dirinya harus pergi agar Naruto bisa berpikir dengan benar, tanpa amarah.

"Jika yang kau katakan soal Sakura adalah benar maka kau tak perlu mengejarku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku atau hanya karena kau merasa bersalah padaku." Apakah Naruto sungguh sudah sangat melukai Hinata? Jika yang Shikamaru katakan adalah benar maka dirinya telah berbuat salah pada Hinata. Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Hinata pergi.

"Hinata.. Biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya." pinta Naruto berharap. Ia harus mencari tahu kebenaran dari peristiwa kecelakaan Sakura, jika yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, maka dirinya harus menebus semua kesalahannya pada Hinata.

"Tak perlu." jawab Hinata tegar. Ia tak bisa lagi tinggal seatap dengan lelaki yang tak menginginkan anaknya sendiri dan setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Hinata tak bisa menerimanya lagi.

"Hinata.. Kita harus berbicara." pinta Naruto yang kembali menahan pergerakan Hinata.

"Naruto.. Tak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi. Saat ini aku mohon padamu. Biarkan aku sendiri. Aku perlu waktu begitu juga kau. Kau perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini begitu juga aku. Aku sudah bertahan di rumah tangga ini. Berusaha memperbaiki segalanya tapi aku tak berhasil. Aku sudah lelah." ucap Hinata yang terus berusaha untuk tegar. Ia sangat lelah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan agar semuanya kembali normal. Hinata tak mau jika suatu saat anaknya tahu bahwa ayahnya sendiri tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya bahkan tak perduli jika dirinya mati.

"Berpikirlah dengan tenang. Jika waktunya tiba. Kita akan bertemu lagi dan menyelesaikan masalah ini..." Ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah melewati Naruto yang membeku..

.

.

.

.

Brummm.. Mobil Hitam Sasuke yang melaju meninggalkan rumah yang entah apakah masih rumah Hinata atau bukan.

"Sasuke. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah Sakura? Ada yang harus aku tahu.."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Naruto yang langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobil putihnya.

.

Brummm... Mobilnya yang langsung melaju kilat.

"Aku harus menemukan kebenaran dari kecelakaan itu."

.

Jika apa yang Shikamaru katakan adalah benar. Dirinya telah berbuat kesalahan..

.

.

.

.

18.02

Naruto yang mendudukan kasar dirinya ke pinggir ranjang yang terletak didalam kamarnya dengan keadaan membeku.

"Ini _rekaman waktu itu_. _Aku_ _dan_ _Tenten_ _juga_ _merasa_ _Sakura_ _merekayasa_ _semua_ _itu_ _tapi_ _Hinata_ _tak_ _mau_ _mendengarkan_ _kami._ _Dia_ _terus_ _menyalahkan_ _dirinya_ _atas_ _peristiwa_ _itu."_

"hah!" helaan nafas frustasi Naruto. Ia sungguh telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Sakura memanfaatkan Hinata dan membohongi dirinya. Sakura tega sekali...

Naruto bahkan sangat bingung bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Dan Hinata.. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta maaf pada Hinata atas semua yang telah ia lakukan dan memintanya kembali..

"Sialan!" marah Naruto sambil membuang selimut besar didekatnya. Seharusnya tadi siang ia tak mengusir Hinata! Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

Hinata benar. Dari awal dia benar!

Bamm! Brack!

"Aaaarrgghh!" Naruto yang menyapu semua barang didekatnya, termaksud televisi.

Dari awal harusnya Naruto melupakan masa lalunya dan melihat ke depan. Harus nya tadi siang ia tak lagi menolak Hinata!

"Brengsek! Haaaaaa!"

prang! Piang! Semua kaca dan barang yang Naruto pajangkan habis jatuh dan pecah. Meja kecil didekat ranjangnya yang jungkar balik.

Sekarang sudah terlambat..

Hinata sudah pergi..

"Sialannnn!"

Harusnya ia mendengarkan Hinata!

Prangg!

...

Naruto yang memungut sebuah kertas berwarna hitam dan putih yang terselip di bingkai foto yang terjatuh tadi.

Ini hasil print usg.

?

biji kecil ini pasti anaknya didalam perut Hinata. Naruto bahkan tak tahu usia anaknya yang dikandung Hinata ini.

 _"Tidak Hinata_! _Tidak akan_! _Aku tak perduli jika kau dan mahkluk itu hidup atau mati_. _Cukup jangan mengangguku_ _!_ _Pergi_ _jauh_ _dari_ _ku!_ _Aku_ _sungguh_ _menyesal_ _kerena_ _telah_ _membuatmu_ _hamil_ _makhluk_ _itu!"_

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Bahkan karena kebenciannya. Ia mengabaikan anaknya sendiri. Darah dagingnya.

"Haah~ haah~" Naruto yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai yang berserakan dengan bantal dan barangnya yang hancur.

.

Ia sungguh telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar...

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Besok chap terakhir dan coba tebak.. Udh author putuskan.. Endingnya mungkin ga begitu bad tapi yang jelas endingnya enggak NaruHina..

Oh iya.. Berterima kasih lah pada Shion yang asal mengarang cerita ya.. Meskipun karangannya benar sii.. Jadi naruto tahu soal keanehan kecelakaan itu dan dia mengejar Hinata.. Jeng..

Bye.. Bye..


	11. pulang

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.." Hinata yang lagi-lagi menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Dia _meninggalkan surat di kamarnya_. _Kami membacanya tak lama sebelum kalian datang_ , _dalam surat itu dia meminta agar kami tak memberitahu siapapun soal ini tapi kumohon agar kau memaafkan keegoisan putri kami ini_.. _Kami sungguh merasa bersalah padamu_. _Maafkan dia_ , kami mohon _"_

Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Hinata yang kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Hinata.." panggil nya lembut yang membuat Hinata menatapnya yang kemudian kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naruto pasti sangat kecewa. Dia tak tahu apapun soal ini." Naruto juga adalah korban. Hinata merasa sangat khawatir pada Naruto. Jika Naruto tahu hal tentang Sakura adalah benar. Dia akan sangat terpuruk. Hinata sangat ingin menemuinya dan menenangk tak mungkin! Naruto pasti akan memarahinya. Naruto sama sekali tak membutuhkannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun soal ini.

Hinata yang kembali menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Naruto di keadaan seperti ini tapi apa yang bisa ia lalukan? Ia sudah terlalu takut mendengar amarah Naruto padanya dan bayinya. Ia sudah tak ingin lagi mendengar kata-kata kasar dari Naruto. Sakura tega sekali. Naruto menjadi begini karenanya.

Yang Hinata butuhkan kini hanyalah waktu yang tenang untuknya bisa berpikir dengan benar dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuknya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

Plaaaakk! Plakk! Dua buah tamparan ssuper keras yang mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto sudah menduga hal ini. Butuh seharian untuknya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjelaskan semua hal pada ibunya. Semua hal. Tentang Sakura, Hinata dan bayinya.

Plakkkk! Satu lagi tamparan yang cukup membuat pipi Naruto mati rasa dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Kushina yang masih menatap tak percaya anak tunggal nya ini. Hinata pergi semalam siang dan Naruto baru mengatakannya siang ini! Dan semua yang telah Naruto lakukan pada Hinata. Bagaimana bisa anaknya melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata. Kushina sungguh mengira mereka baik-baik saja karena Hinata sendirilah yang mengatakannya tapi ternyata..

Plaakkk! Satu lagi tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto semakin nyeri, memerah bahkan membiru.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu dan anakmu sendiri!" marah Kushina pada Naruto yang masih terdiam. Kushina sungguh tak menyangka anaknya menjadi sangat brengsek. Tega-tega nya ia bahkan mengatakan ia tak perduli jika anaknya mati dan dia juga mengatakan menyesal membuat anak itu. Anaknya sungguh brengsek.

Kushina tak bisa berkata apa-apa soal Sakura tapi Naruto tetap saja salah karena berlaku buruk pada Hinata yang tengah mengandung anaknya!

Kushina tahu pernikahan ini memang terpaksa tapi Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tega melalukan hal buruk padanya. Dia bahkan membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau harus mencarinya." Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia menyalahkan Hinata atas semuanya tapi semua ini berawal dari Sakura. Sakura sungguh tega membohonginya dan memanfaatkan Hinata. Ia sangat tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Semua hal yang terjadi. Semua hal yang ia katakan pada Hinata. Semua hal yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa Hinata kembali? Ia bahkan terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto hanya perlu waktu untuk mencerna semua ini.

"Naruto. Apakah kau mendengarkan aku? Kau harus mencarinya dan membawanya kembali." Kushina kembali mengulangi ucapannya dan Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ibu.. Aku tak bisa." setelah semua yang terjadi. Tak mungkin Naruto bisa membawa Hinata kembali.

Plaaakkk! Satu lagi tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 bukan kemudian..

Matahari yang masih bersembunyi dibalik awan yang gelap. Air-air hujan yang terus membasahi jepang dan seluruh isinya. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 18.20

Terlihat Kushina, Hiashi dan Minato yang masih terduduk berseberangan di sofa yang terdapat di Hyuuga mansion.

Mereka yang masih sibuk tenggelam dipikiran masing-masing tapi saling berkaitan. Mereka sangat bingung. Anak mereka yang hilang entah kemana atau lebih tepatnya pergi. Mereka khawatir pada Hinata yang tengah hamil, siapa yang merawatnya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan begitu juga dengan Naruto. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarnya?

Mereka sangat bingung.

"Apakah masih tak ada tanda-tanda kemana mereka pergi?" Kushina yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Usia kandungan Hinata sudah hampir mencapai 9 bulan. Siapa yang akan menemaninya jika mereka masih tak bisa menemuinya. Apakah Hinata bisa merawat bayinya yang baru lahir? Apakah dia bisa merawat dirinya?

"Tak ada yang tahu." jawab Hiashi frustasi. Ia sudah menggerakan banyak sekali manusia untuk mencari anaknya dan Naruto tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa menemukan mereka.

"Hiashi. Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena anakku. Kumohon. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sungguh tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi." air mata Kushina yang mulai mengalir. Ia sangat menyesal. Sehari setelah ia memarahi Naruto. Naruto pun hilang entah kemana. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Hal itu telah berlalu Kushina. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." jawab Hiashi pasrah. Ia sangat sangat terkejut mendengar kebenaran rumah tangga Hinata dan Naruto tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Bertengkar tak akan bisa membuat keadaan membaik. Mungkin Naruto beruntung karena pergi sebelum Hiashi tahu hal ini. Jika saja tidak. Naruto sudah lama berakhir di kuburan.

"Dan sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan hiks.. Hinata sedang hamil dan entah di mana. Dia mungkin akan melahirkan sebentar lagi. Hiks.. Siapa yang akan menemaninya dan membantunya?" kedua telapak tangan Kushina yang menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Ia sangat putus asa.

Minato yang mengelus lembut punggung istrinya. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dari istrinya. Is sungguh frustasi. Tak ada kabar soal anaknya sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tak tahu anaknya itu masih hidup atau mati.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Maafkan aku tapi aku masih perlu waktu_ _."_

Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Hinata menolaknya. Hinata menolaknya. Mengapa Hinata menolaknya? Hinata selalu saja memikirkan lelaki yang telah bersikap buruk padanya. Ia terus merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Naruto disaat Naruto tahu kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia terus takut jika Naruto terpuruk.

 _"Aku mengerti_ _."_

"Haah~" Sasuke yang kembali menghela nafasnya. Hinata bahkan menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Dia pasti sangat terluka."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Matahari yang bersinar terang, jam yang telah menunjuk pukul 12.32

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku di balkon dilantai dua. Satu tangannya yang terus mengelus perutnya yang membesar dan matanya yang terfokus pada langit yang bersinar terang.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya sang gadis yang ternyata Hinata. Ia khawatir pada suaminya. Bagaimana jika Naruto sungguh terpuruk karena mengetahui kebenaran soal Sakura? Tapi Hinata masih terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia tak ingin lagi mendengar kata-kata kasar dari suaminya itu. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk bertemu dengannya.

Hinata juga merasa sangat bersalah karena pergi tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya dan pergi begini lama. Maafkan Hinata. Hinata hanya masih terlalu takut untuk memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang kacau.

Saat ini Hinata ada ditempat yang jauh.. Yang sangat jauh bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak akan bisa menebak dimana ia kini. Ia tinggal disebuah rumah bersama beberapa maid untuk membantunya dan seorang dokter untuk selalu menjaga kondisi dirinya dan bayi yang sudah membesar diperutnya.

"Aaa!" desis Hinata sakit ketika ia merasa sakit diperutnya. Kemarin dokter mengatakan jika ia akan melahirnya beberapa hari lagi. Apakah hari ini waktunya?

"Aaa! auu! Ka-karin! AaKarin.." panggil Hinata sambil berusaha melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Perutnya sakit sekali.

!

"Hinata-san.. Mari saya bantu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~" helaan nafas lelah Hinata yang terus terdengar sedari tadi. Badannya yang masih terbaring lemah di bed pasien di ruangan bersalin dirumah sakit didekat rumahnya tinggal. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah dan kesakitan untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Selamat Hinata-san. Bayi anda laki-laki dan sehat." ucap seorang dokter bernama Karin sambil membaringkan bayi yang baru dilahirkan Hinata ke dekat dada Hinata.

"Terima haah~ ka-kasih... Karin."

Hinata yang melirik lemah ke arah putranya yang telah bersih dari darah dan tengah tertidur. Lihatlah tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Ia terlihat mirip dengan Naruto.

...

Hinata sendirian, tak ada yang menemaninya disini. Ia sangat merasa kesepian. Ia ingin ayah dari anak ini menemaninya tapi tak mungkin.. Sudah hampir lima bulan ini, ia bahkan tak mendengar kabar Naruto sedikitpun. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Hinata. Ia sungguh berharap Naruto baik-baik saja.( Hinata tak tahu jika Naruto menghilang dari jepang.)

Kepala Hinata yang terasa berputar, pandangannya yang terlihat kabur.

"Hinata-san? Hinata-san?" panggil Karin khawatir sambil menguncang pelan lengan Hinata. Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Hinata-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian..

"Apa ada kabar baru dari Naruto?" pertanyaan yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Hiashi ketika ia bertemu dengan Kushina.

"Masih tak ada. Hanya yang kemarin dia bilang.. Dia tak akan kembali sebelum Hinata yang memintanya.." jawab Kushina pasrah. Satu bulan lalu Naruto mengirimnya pesan dengan mengatakan jika tak Hinata yang memintanya pulang, ia tak akan pulang dan setelah itu nomornya tak bisa dihubungi. Kushina sungguh tak tahu dimana Naruto kini. Mereka bahkan tak bisa melacak nomornya. Naruto sungguh berniat menyendiri, menjauh dari semuanya. Naruto sangat terpuruk setelah ia mengetahui kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia sangat terpuruk tapi Kushina tak bisa melakukan apapun soal ini kerena ia sendiri pun tak tahu dimana Naruto berada maupun Hinata.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kushina kembali. Sekarang sudah satu tahun. Harusnya cucunya sudah berumur satu tahun. Kushina sungguh ingin melihatnya. Bertemu dengan cucunya dan Hinata. Ia sungguh khawatir pada mereka.

"Masih sama. Dia masih ingin sendiri." jawab Hiashi apa adanya. Beberapa bulan lalu dan dua minggu lalu. Hinata mengirimnya pesan dengan mengatakan. Jangan khawatir padanya. Ia baik-baik saja dan dirinya masih perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikirkan nya. Hal yang sama dengan Kushina. Ia telah melacak nomor Hinata tapi ia tetap tak menemukan apapun.

...

Kushina yang hanya terdiam. Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Naruto sungguh telah sangat menyakiti Hinata. Kushina bahkan tak tahu butuh berapa lama lagi agar hati Hinata bisa terobati.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh bulan kemudian...

18.01

"Hup.."

"Gugaagaahh!" ucap seorang anak kecil berusia satu tahun tujuh bulan senang ketika seorang lelaki menangkapnya yang tengah kesusahan berjalan.

"Boruto semakin bisa berjalan. Hinata" ucap sang lelaki sambil mengendong anak lelaki bersurai kuning yang terus tertawa bahagia.

"Hm.. Kau benar Sasuke." jawab Hinata yang baru selesai mengelap tangannya dan menghampiri putranya.

"Gugaaga.." Boruto yang terus bertepuk tangan ketika Hinata mengendongnya.

"Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat." ucap Hinata sambil kembali mengamati wajah putranya. Ia sangat senang dengan kehadiran putranya ini dan Sasuke...

"Hinata.. Apakah kau sudah memikirkan soal untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Selama satu tahun ini. Sasuke selalu mengunjunginya dan menemani nya serta putranya. Sasuke selalu datang sebulan beberapa kali untuk mengecek keadaannya. Hinata senang kerena Sasuke sangat mengerti keadaannya. Dan apakah Hinata belum mengatakan jika dirinya dan Naruto masih belum bercerai?

Sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

17.43

Matahari yang terus menurun. Hinata yang masih berdiri di atas bukit dengan putranya di gendongannya. Mereka yang masih menikmati matahari yang sudah ingin tenggelam.

"Ibu rasa sudah waktunya kita pulang Boruto." ucap Hinata yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Rasanya sudah waktunya ia pulang ke jepang.. Rasanya keberanian nya untuk menghadapi Naruto sudah muncul.

.

Hinata yang membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menatap sebuah kaki yang dibalut sepatu mahal.

Hinata yang hanya terdiam ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap siapa pemilik sepatu mahal itu yang berjarak satu meter didepannya. Ia tak terkejut maupun sebaliknya. Hinata hanya merasa tak ada yang spesial.

Kedua mata yang masih saling bertatapan tapi tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan atau lebih tepatnya tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Mulut mereka seolah membeku. Suara mereka seolah hilang.

.

.

Beberapa menit saling memandang, akhirnya Hinata pun melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Seolah mengatakan entahlah. Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia di negeri ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan suaminya disini?

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tak menilainya hanya dari sudut pandangku." Naruto yang akhirnya membuka percakapan. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia sungguh merasa menyesal atas semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, ia yang ingin menikmati matahari terbenam bertemu dengan Hinata. Jadi selama ini Hinata juga bersembunyi di negeri ini. Tak disangka. Ternyata dua tahun ini mereka sangat dekat.

"Tidak. Itu salahku. Harusnya aku tak menilainya hanya dari sudut pandangku." jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jika saja waktu itu ia tak menutup pikirannya. Hal ini tak akan terjadi. Tak seharusnya ia menilai sesuatu tak yang tak ia lihat.( waktu Sakuda terlanggar, Hinata kan tak melihat ke arah jalan dan bagaimana kejadiannya. Tapi ia menyalahkan dirinya karena mobilnya lah yang melanggar Sakura yang entah kenapa bisa berada dijalan)

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Ia takut jika Naruto terpuruk kerena mengetahui kebenaran soal Sakura.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sudah Hinata duga. Jadi bukankah mereka sudah impas? Selama ini Naruto menghukum dirinya dengan menyendiri di kamar dan menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi ini masih belum cukup dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan menempelkan satu telapak tangannya ke dada Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang. Pikirkan dengan tenang. Itu bukan salahmu.. Kau juga tak tahu soal itu. Jika aku berada di posisimu. Aku juga akan menjadi sepertimu." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang terjadi karena Naruto tak juga tak tahu apa-apa soal ini sama seperti dirinya.

"Itu salahku. Aku juga tak seharusnya berkata kasar pada mu dan anakku sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada Hinata, Hinata masih tak menyalahkannya.

"Kau hanya marah. Semua ucapanmu hanya emosi sesaat." jawab Hinata yang yakin. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Jalan apa yang ia pilih. Semua ini bukan salah Naruto melainkan salahnya. Salahnya kerena terlalu bodoh.

"Semua itu hanya kesalahan dan itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Hal itu sudah lewat. Jangan lagi memikirkannya." sambung Hinata ketika ia melihat setetes air mata Naruto yang mengalir keluar. Naruto sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia sungguh telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Hinata. Tak seharusnya Hinata memaafkannya semudah ini. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berani meminta Hinata untuk kembali padanya ataupun memaafkannya.

Hinata yang menahan kepalanya agar tak tertunduk. Ia bingung, tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa semua ini bukanlah salah Naruto atau mungkin juga bukan salahnya. Dinilai dari manapun, Naruto hanyalah kesal karena harus menikah dengan seseorang yang membunuh orang tercintanya. Semua orang juga akan sepertinya jika berada diposisinya kan?

Hinata merasa seolah takdirlah yang menghubungkan mereka. Lihatlah Hinata sering mencoba keluar dari rumah itu tapi ia gagal bahkan hingga kini ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto karena kebenaran dibalik kecelakaan Sakura dan ternyata selama ini mereka berada di negeri yang sama. Rasanya bersama Naruto adalah takdirnya. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi.. Apakah mungkin?

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto menyesal ketika satu tangan Hinata menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

jika seorang lelaki sudah meneteskan air mata. Maka ia sudah sangat tulus, Naruto sungguh menyesal.

"Tak apa.. Kejadian itu sudah lama. Aku sudah tak apa-apa." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Percayalah. Ini bukan salah Naruto. Naruto juga adalah korban dari rencana Sakura. Hinata mengerti betapa menderitanya Naruto kini. Sama seperti dirinya yang merasa terpuruk karena merasa telah membunuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.." air mata Naruto yang semakin mengalir ketika ia memeluk putranya di gendongan Hinata.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Naruto yang semakin memeluk erat putranya. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar isakannya tak keluar.

Hinata yang hanya bisa mengelus lembut lengan Naruto. Ternyata benar. Selama ini Naruto terus merasa bersalah.

Flashback..

.

Hinata yang hanya tersenyum lembut pada ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bisa.. Aku harus kembali rumahku." jawab Hinata menurunkan suaranya di kata rumahku.

Sasuke yang terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu apa arti rumah yang dikatakan Hinata. Ternyata Hinata menolaknya lagi.

Selama ini rasa bersalah terus mengeluguti Hinata. Ia tak bisa tenang kerana Naruto terus membayangi nya. Bagimana bisa dirinya pergi ke Sasuke dan membiarkan Naruto yang mungkin sedang terpuruk? Keberanian nya untuk menemui Naruto memang belum ada tapi keberanian itu perlahan datang dan memaksa Hinata untuk pulang dan menemui Naruto. Ia harus menemui Naruto dan berbicara padanya tapi itu bukan berarti Hinata akan kembali padanya...

"Aku mengerti." jawab Sasuke berusaha menekan rasa kecewanya.

.

Flashback end..

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

"Naruto.. Sudahlah.. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." ucap Hinata lembut ketika Naruto tak kunjung berhenti mengatakan maafkan aku. Hinata bersumpah. Ini sungguh bukan salah Naruto. Naruto hanya termakan didalam kebohongan yang Sakura lakukan.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata tenang jika Naruto masih bersedih begini? Ia memberi Naruto waktu agar bisa berpikir dengan benar tapi Naruto malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." lagi-lagi kata-kata ini keluar dari mulut Naruto. Keningnya yang menempel di pundak yang masih terlapiri baju Boruto. Air matanya yang terus membasahi lengan mungil Boruto. Naruto sungguh tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya maaf yang bisa ia katakan pada Hinata. Ia bahkan terlalu merasa bersalah dan merasa tak pantas untuk meminta Hinata kembali. Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia sangat putus asa. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan kini?

"Maafkan aku."

"Naruto sudahlah.. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi." lagi-lagi Hinata mengulangi ucapannya. Harus berapa ratus kali lagi ia katakan. Jika ini sungguh bukan salah Naruto. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena salah paham.

"Aku bersumpah.. Akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kumohon... Pulanglah denganku.." ucapan yang terlontar tanpa sadar dari mulut Naruto yang membuat Hinata membeku.

.

Hinata yang masih terdiam. Naruto memintanya untuk pulang? Dua tahun sudah cukup untuk Naruto merenungkan masalah ini kan? Naruto bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya kan?

...

"Maafkan aku harus pergi. Suamiku sepertinya sudah menungguku." Naruto yang langsung terdiam ketika ia mendengar Hinata mengatakan suamiku sudah menungguku.

...

Naruto yang langsung memundurkan dua langkah dirinya. Hinata sudah bersuami? Tapi Hinata kan masih istrinya... Dengan siapa ia menikah? Apakah Hinata sungguh tak bisa kembali lagi padanya? Apakah Hinata hanya memaafkannya tanpa niat untuk kembali padanya? Sungguhkah Hinata tak bisa lagi kembali padanya? Sungguh kah tak ada kesempatan untuknya menebus kesalahannya?Sungguhkah tak ada kesempatan lagi? Naruto tak perduli jika Hinata tak bisa memaafkannya tapi berikan dirinya kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia bahkan tak perduli jika Hinata akan menyiksanya. Tapi tak bisakah berikan dirinya satu kali kesempatan?

"Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi melewati Naruto. Hinata lega. Hinata senang. Hinata bahagia.

Sungguhkah kah ada kesempatan untuknya? Tak bisa kah Hinata kembali padanya? Tak bisakah berikan Naruto kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya di langkah ke sepuluh.

"Hei.. Mengapa kau masih berdiri disana? Kita harus pulang kan?" panggil Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang membuat Naruto perlahan membalikkan badannya dan menatap kesana-kesini. Ia tak melihat siapapun selain dirinya, Hinata dan putranya.

Hati Hinata memang belum sembuh total tapi setidaknya. Ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Gagaga.." Senyum di bibir Hinata yang semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat Boruto ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan susah payah. Hinata bahagia entah karena apa.. Yang ia tahu ia hanya senang karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat Naruto melupakan Sakura dan menangis karenanya? Mungkin menerimanya? Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ia mengharapkan lelaki ini.. Tapi yang jelas saat ini ia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan lelaki ini. Ia merindukan lelaki ini yang entah kerena apa. Ia hanya senang karena masalahnya dua tahun lalu mungkin sudah selesai. Kini ia punya alasan untuk pulang. Ia senang. Apakah Naruto sungguh akan memperbaiki semuanya? Apakah rumah tangganya yang tanpa kabar 2 tahun ini kembali dimulai?

Naruto yang masih membeku dan menatap Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Iya suamiku...-

.

.

Bukan. Ini bukan sebuah kesempatan. Tapi ini adalah permulaan dalam sebuah hubungan. Hinata memang menghawatirkan Naruto tapi ia tak bilang ia mencintainya. begitu juga dengan sabliknya, Naruto ingin meminta Hinata kembali karena ia ingin menebus kesalahannya bukan kerena ia mencintai Hinata.

Ini adalah permulaan. Permulaan yang mungkin dimulai dari kesalahan, rasa bersalah, niat untuk memperbaiki, saling memaafkan dan akhirnya... Cinta.

Mungkin ini tak akan mudah jika masa lalu yang buruk terus membayangi mereka. Tapi semua ini hanyalah kesalahan. Tak ada salahnya hal ini dimulai kembali.

.

.

-kita harus pulang kerumah kita.."

.

Kepala Naruto yang kembali tertunduk dengan air matanya yang langsung mengalir deras. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Giginya yang saling berkatup erat, menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin berkata apa.

Sungguh kah Hinata menerimanya? Jika iya..

.

"Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu, Hinata."

.

.

"Apapun yang terjadi.."

.

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

.

Oh tidak... Akhirnya NaruHina lagi..

Yah.. Sejujurnya setelah aku pikir-pikir.. Naruto Kan juga korban disini jadi ya.. Dia ga boleh begitu di salah in dan juga hinata sendiri yang mengatakan lupakan masa lalu.. Jeng.. Jadi ia juga harus melupakan masa lalu buruknya.. Dan juga karena kalian ingin Ending NaruHina.. Yaaa... Hmm.. Ya udh la.. Dari pada nanti author dikutuk macam-macam.. Wkwkwkw.. Canda kok..

Dan rasanya dua tahun naruto menyendiri dikamar yang gelap dan merenungkan kesalahan. Sudah cukup menghukumnya ya.?

Ni sedikit cerita.. Kalau misalnya endingnya non naruhina. Entar si hinata serahin surat cerai ke Naruto dan pergi dengan Sasuke tapi perasaan Hinata tetap tak tenang karena lihat betapa sedihnya Naruto.. Dan naruto yang sungguh menyesal entah bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.. Ya. Kira kira begitulah..

Sorry skrang baru sempat up.. Soalnya author pening bangat.. Wkwkwk.. Naruhina? eggak? Naruhina? Nggak? Ya akhirnya ya begini de... Entah aneh atau tidak cerita nya.. Jika iya mohon maaf..

Hope you guys enjoy this..

Oh iya. Author nanya dong.. Dari kalian yang baca.. ada ga dari kalian. Yang juga berpikir bahwa Naruto itu hanya korban kebohongan Sakura? Dan orang tercintanya mati karena seseorang yang akan menjadi istrinya menyebabkan dirinya menjadi begini jahat? So.. Naruto ga begitu salah kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? *ngotot*

Oh ya. Mau tambahan ga? Kalau mau entar aauthor buat? Emm.. Tambahan untuk membuktikan bahwa keluarga ini bahagia..

Bye-bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Rumah tangga

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Rumah tangga by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Drama/hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

12.31

Matahari yang bersinar terang menghiasi langit jepang tapi tetap saja tak membuat salah satu ruangan di Hyuuga corp bersinar.

Terlihat tiga orang manusia yang terduduk berseberangan di sofa yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca kecil. Mereka tengah memikirkan anak mereka. Sudah dua tahun dan mereka masih tak bisa menemukan anak mereka. Dan cucu mereka yang harusnya sudah berumur dua tahun.

Kriinnngggg! Sebuah ponsel dari dalam tas yang tiba-tiba berbunyi yang berhasil menghilangkan sunyinya ruangan.

Pemilik ponsel yang ternyata Kushina pun merogoh ponselnya didalam tas ukuran sedang nya dan menatap layarnya sejenak.

Orang yang meneleponnya adalah maid yang ia tugaskan untuk selalu membersihkan rumah Hinata dan Naruto.

Tet.. Kushina yang menekan tombol merah dan kembali pada acara berpikirnya.

Kriiinggg... Lagi-lagi deringan ponsel Kushina berhasil mengambil perhatian sang penghuni ruangan yang masih sibuk melamun.

Tet.

"Hallo?" sapa Kushina.

"Kushina-sama. Mereka disini. Mereka disini." suara dari seberang sana entah terkejut atau panik.

"Siapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina yang mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Naruto-san dan Hinata-san." jawabnya yang membuat mulut Kushina menganga.

Satu telapak tangannya yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Aa-ka-kau yakin?" tanya Kushina memastikan. Semoga saja maid itu tak salah mengenal.

"Yakin Kushina-sama. Mereka disini sekarang. Dirumah." jawabnya panik.

"Kami akan segera kesana." ucap Kushina yang langsung mengakhiri acara teleponnya.

"Mereka disini." ucap Kushina tak percaya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hiashi, berusaha memastikan bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar.

"Iya. Mereka sedang dirumah. Kita harus segera kesana." ucap Kushina yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kita harus segera kesana." Hiashi yang juga langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi. Sungguh putrinya sudah pulang? Semoga saja benar.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang terduduk di ranjang king size yang terdapat didalam kamar Naruto.

"Dia sudah tertidur." ucap Hinata lembut sambil terus menatap Boruto yang tertidur di pelukannya. Perjalanan mereka selama satu minggu. Tentu saja Boruto lelah.

Naruto yang terus menatap miris Boruto. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia pernah berkata buruk pada anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan lagi memikirkannya." ucap Hinata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. Ia tak suka Naruto terus mengingat hal itu.

Naruto yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, jangan lagi memikirkannya. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu dan itu sungguh bukan salahmu." ucap Hinata sambil mengelus lembut pipi Naruto. Sampai sekarang pun Naruto masih merasa bersalah.

"Hinata! Naruto!" suara yang entah dari mana yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata dan Naruto.

Kushina yang membeku seketika ketika ia muncul diambang pintu sebuah kamar. Ia melihat Naruto, Hinata dan dan cucunya?

Hinata dan Naruto yang hanya terdiam ketika mereka menatap Hiashi dan Minato yang juga muncul di ambang pintu kamar.

Hinata yang membaringkan pelan Boruto ke ranjang dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia yang melangkah menghampiri orang tua nya yang masih membeku begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung mengekori Hinata.

"Ayah, maafkan aku karena baru kembali sekarang." ucap Hinata ketika ia berdiri dihadapan ayahnya yang membeku.

Hiashi yang langsung memeluk Hinata begitu juga dengan Minato dan Kushina yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Mereka sangat merindukan anak mereka. Sungguhkah ini bukan mimpi? Mereka telah kembali?

"Ayah maafkan aku." ucap Hinata sambil memeluk erat ayahnya. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Ayah sangat merindukanmu."

"Naruto.. Kau kemana saja? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu." ucap Kushina sambil memeluk erat Naruto dan menahan tangisnya. Ia sangat senang anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku ibu.. Ayah." jawab Naruto yang juga memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya. Ia telah membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kushina cepat sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati wajah anaknya.

"Ibu akan memasak makanan." belum sempat Naruto menjawab. Kushina langsung melangkah pergi. Kushina sangat grogi. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Ayah senang kau baik-baik saja." ucap Minato sambil menepuk lembut pundak Naruto dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Naruto yang langsung berlutut ketika Hiashi dan Hinata melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang telah kulakukan." Ucap Naruto pada Hiashi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Naruto. Berdirilah. Sudah kukatakan itu bukan salahmu." ucap Hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto, Berusaha menariknya berdiri tapi Naruto tak bergerak dari posisinya sama sekali.

Hiashi yang hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Naruto. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ayah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Naruto, bangunlah. Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu." Hinata yang terus menarik lengan Naruto tapi Naruto sama sekali tak ingin bergerak.

"Bangunlah kita bicarakan dibawah." ucap Hiashi yang langsung melangkah keluar.

Tubuh Hinata yang melemah seketika. Ia yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, bersimpuh didekat Naruto dengan dahinya yang langsung menempel di lengan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tak membelamu tapi itu sungguh bukan salahmu. Kumohon jangan begini." pinta Hinata putus asa. Naruto sangat merasa bersalah. Hinata sungguh tak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Naruto selama ini karena hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Hiashi, Minato, Kushina, Hinata dan Naruto yang baru saja menghabisi makanan mereka dan masih terduduk dibangku di meja makan. Hinata yang baru saja selesai menceritakan semua hal dan pastinya mengatakan semua ini hanya salah paham bukan salah Naruto. Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Ia tetap merasa bersalah. Hiashi, Minato dan Kushina yang hanya terdiam. Meraka tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

"Kumohon. Bisakah kita lupakan masalah ini?" pinta Hinata berharap. Biarlah masalah ini selesai sampai disini. Jangan lagi terhubung meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Hinata benar. Kita harus mengakhiri masalah ini." ucap Hiashi setuju. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama dan sekarang Hinata dan Naruto sudah kembali

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.01

Sreett..

"Wow wow wow.. Mari kita lihat siapa disini?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut nanas pada seorang lelaki bersurai yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang ditempatinya. Dirinya yang terduduk di kursi dan sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya dan tiba-tiba.. Bosnya yang bernama Naruto muncul? Setelah dua tahun? Wow.. Ia terkejut.

"Kau menduduki tempatku. Shikamaru" ucap Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru menatapnya tak suka.

"Hei.. Naruto.. Ibumu mengajiku tiga kali lipat untuk menggantikan posisi mu sejenak. Kau tahu betapa repotnya diriku ini?" ucap Shikamaru tak suka. Ia sangat pusing, pekerjaannya yang tak berhenti dan ditambah pekerjaan Naruto. Ia sungguh bisa gila.

"Oh.. Mungkin sekarang aku tak usah lagi menggantikan mu." sambung Shikamaru yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Memberi ruang agar bosnya bisa duduk.

...

?

"Dimana Shion? Aku tak melihatnya?" tanya Naruto aneh ketika ia tak melihat Shion yang seharusnya membantu Shikamaru.

"Aaa...Shion?" tanya Shikamaru ragu. Sejujurnya ia mengirim Shion ke penjara karena berani mengkorupsi uang perusahaan atau lebih tepatnya masih jauh dari kata hampir mengkorupsi uang perusahaan. ayolah, Shikamaru tak begitu bodoh hingga gadis itu bisa meraup uang perusahaan.

"Dia berhenti karena ada urusan." sambung Shikamaru cepat.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

07.32

Hinata yang menatap cemberut pada suaminya yang tengah terduduk dan sarapan di depannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja makan. Dua minggu berlalu dan Naruto masih saja segan padanya. Naruto masih merasa bersalah. Naruto memang memperhatikannya tapi perhatiannya ini lebih ke seorang pembantu yang khawatir pada majikannya. Hinata tak suka. Harus berapa juta kali lagi Hinata katakan bahwa itu sungguh bukan salah Naruto!

.

Hinata yang menarik piring didepan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi makannya.

"Naruto.. Apa kau begitu senang membuatku mengulang kata-kata yang sama?" tanya Hinata tak suka ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, tak menjawab.

"Lupakan masa lalu dan lihatlah kedepan." sambung Hinata. Ayolah. Bagaimana caranya ia membuat Naruto melupakan hal ini.

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari perkenalan? Karena kita tak saling mengenal, kita harus mulai dari perkenalan."

"Ehem.. Haloo Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata tapi kini namaku Uzumaki Hinata." sapa Hinata dengan senyumnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

.

Butuh dua menit agar Naruto menyambut tangan Hinata yang membuat senyum kembali menghiasi bibir Hinata.

"A-aku.. Uzumaki Naruto?" jawab Naruto ragu. Mengapa ia ragu? Entahlah.

"Oh.. Hmm.. Aku suka memasak dan menonton. Aku juga suka menikmati pemandangan. bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata senang dengan tangannya yang masih bersalaman erat dengan tangan Naruto.

"Aku? Aku suka suka masakanmu, aku suka menonton dan tidur." jawab Naruto pelan yang membuat Hinata tertawa singkat.

"Ah.. Kalau aku membenci sesuatu yang kotor dan aku takut berada didalam tempat yang gelap sendirian." ucap Hinata tapi mengapa? Mengapa hati Naruto tiba-tiba terasa hangat?

"Aku.. Aku benci sesuatu yang pedas dan bising." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertukaran nomor hp." ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung. Mereka kan sudah menikah tapi Hinata bertingkah seolah mereka baru saja saling mengenal dan ingin lebih mengenal lagi.

"Aa.. Apakah setelah ini kau akan mengajakku kencan?" tanya Naruto lucu.

"Oh.. Kau benar.. Kita harus lebih mengenal lagi karena kita hampir tak saling mengenal. Jadi mari kita kencan." jawab Hinata lucu yang berhasil membuat senyum Naruto mengembang. Mungkin kali ini Naruto harus menurut pada Hinata. Ia harus melupakan masa lalunya agar tak ada lagi kesalahan yang terulang.

"Kau benar. Mari kita kencan."

.

.

.

.

.

20.03

"Ibu.. Bisakah kami menitipkan Boruto hari ini?" pinta Hinata berharap ketika Kushina membuka pintu Uzumaki mansion dari dalam.

"Lagi?" tanya Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia memang senang Boruto terus bersamanya tapi apakah tak berlebihan? Selama lima bulan ini mereka selalu pergi berkencan dengan alasan mereka ingin saling mengenal. Ayolah mereka sudah menikah bukan berpacaran lagi.

Naruto yang hanya tersenyum lucu ketika ia melihat tingkah jual mahal ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita pergi ke rumah ayah Hiashi." ucap Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata yang masih mengendong Boruto.

"Eeh? Baiklah. Biarkan ibu menjaganya." sela Kushina yang langsung merebut cepat tapi lembut Boruto di pelukan Hinata.

"Pergilah. Kalian bisa menjemput Boruto besok pagi, siang ataupun malam." ucap Kushina sambil membuang wajahnya kearah Boruto yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Terima kasih ibu." jawab Naruto yang langsung mengandeng tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi.

"Oo.. Cucuku sayang." satu kaki Kushina yang mendorong pintu mansions nya hingga tertutup.

.

.

Hinata yang menatap sejenak Naruto disebalahnya. Naruto yang menatap lurus kedepan dan mengandeng tangannya.

Hinata yang kembali menundukan kepalanya. Ia senang sekali.

Hinata membalas mengengam erat tangan Naruto yang mengandengnya. "Naruto. Mari kita minum hingga mabuk. Besok kan minggu." tawar Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Sejujurnya Hinata tak pernah minum jadi ya.. Tak apa kan sekali-kali?

"Kau bisa minum?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Gadis lembut dan baik seperti Hinata minum?

"Aa.. Tentu saja aku bisa. Kalau tak bisa aku tak mungkin mengajakmu kan?" Hinata malah bertanya balik dengan wajah meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah.. Dimana kau ingin pergi?" tanya Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Hmm.. Kita minum dirumah saja. Bukankah berbaya jika kita minum di bar dan kita mabuk?" jawab Hinata ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke bangku disebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Baiklah." ucap Naruto yang langsung menutup pintu mobil yang ia buka barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang hanya terduduk di lantai sambil terus memandangi berderet beer dan anggur di atas meja kaca di ruang tamu yang baru saja Naruto beli.

Baiklah. Hinata mulai ragu dengan banyaknya minuman memabukkan di hadapannya.

Naruto yang membuka sekaleng beer dan menuangkannya penuh ke gelas Hinata dan gelasnya.

Hinata yang mencelupkan satu jarinya ke gelas didepannya yang berisi beer dan mencicipinya.

Iiiwwwww.. Pahit tapi enak...!

"Mari kita berlomba. Siapa yang mabuk duluan harus menganti popok Boruto selama seminggu." ucap Hinata semangat yang membuat Naruto merasa teremehkan.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto yang langsung mengangkat gelas beernya.

"Cheer."

Pik..

Tak sampai dua puluh detik, gelas Hinata dan Naruto langsung kosong.

"Aaaa.." teriak Hinata senang. Beer pahitnya sungguh menyiksa tapi rasanya sangat enak...

"Naruto. Coba yang ini.. Martell." pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk sebotol anggur bernama martell.

"Baiklah."

"Mengapa hanya sedikit?" tanya Hinata tak senang ketika Naruto hanya menuangkan sedikit martell ke gelasnya. Bahkan tak mencapai seperempat gelasnya.

"Hinata.. Kau bisa pingsan jika minum setengah gelas martell." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Bahkan dirinya tak kuat minum martell apalagi Hinata.

"Tapi aku mau banyak." Hinata yang langsung merebut sebotol martell dari tangan Naruto dan menuangkannya ke gelasnya hingga setengah gelas.

"Hina"

"Cher.." Hinata yang langsung mengetukkan pelan gelasnya yang setengah penuh ke gelas Naruto yang kemudian langsung meneguknya habis.

Tak.

"Ha? Rasanya tubuhku panas?" ucap Hinata tak sadar ketika ia meletakkan gelas kosongnya ke meja.

"Hik"

Bamm.. Hinata yang langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan pipinya yang mendarat mulus dimeja dihadapnanya.

"Hei.. Hinata.. Kan sudah kukatakan. Tak ada orang yang meminum anggur sekali teguk sebanyak itu." ucap Naruto sambil terus menepuk pelan pipi Hinata.

"Dia sungguh pingsan." ucap Naruto tak suka ketika Hinata tak terbangun sedikitpun.

Naruto yang langsung mengendong Hinata ala bridel style dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Ke kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

Naruto pun membaringkan pelan Hinata ke ranjang king size mereka dan menyelimuti nya.

"Haah~" ia yang ikut membaringkan dirinya disebelah Hinata dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Mengapa aku jadi mengantuk?" pikir Naruto dengan matanya yang terus terpejam dan kembali terbuka.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mata itu tak lagi berbuka.. Ia sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

12.32

"Nggnn?" badan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggeliat.

"Kepalaku berputar." ucap Hinata bingung ketika ia mendudukan dirinya.

Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat matahari uang bersinar terang di balik jendela kamar.

?

"Hei.. Naruto. Bangunlah..sudah siang." panggil Hinata sambil mengguncangkan badan Naruto yang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Hari ini minggu Hinata.." jawab Naruto tanpa sadar yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aksi memanggilnya. Benar juga. Hari ini kan minggu. Hari tidur.

Hinata yang kembali membaringkan dirinya dan menutup matanya. Kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin tidur lagi..

.

.

.

.

15.02

Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang hanya berjarak 3cm dari wajahnya.

"Fuuuhh.." Naruto meniup wajah Hinata yang berhasil membuat alis Hinata berkerut, Menandakan bahwa ia terganggu.

"Hinata.. Aku lapar.." ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Hinata membuka matanya yang kemudian kembali di pejamkan.

"Dua.. Menit lagi." jawab Hinata malas.

"Baiklah..." Naruto yang langsung memejamkan matanya dan menarik Hinata mendekat yang kemudian memeluknya erat.

Hinata yang sedikit menggeliat, menyesuaikan dirinya didalam pelukan Naruto.

.

Dua menit kemudian..

"Hinata.. Aku lapar.." ucap Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

"Dua menit." jawab Hinata yang masih malas bergerak. Untuk sekarang lebih baik tak makan daripada kehilangan kenyamanan didalam pelukan suaminya ini.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Dua menit lagi.."

"Jika kau menundanya lagi. Aku akan memakanmu." jawab Naruto tanpa membuka matanya. Disatu sisi, ia memang lapar dan di satu sisi lagi ia sangat senang di kenyamanan ini.

"Hmm.." guman Hinata asal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uueekk!" satu telapak tangan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya. Perutnya terasa diaduk. Dua minggu ini rasanya mual sekali.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap Hinata yang teduduk di sofa didekat dirinya yang tengah bermain dengan Boruto dilantai.

"Entahlah ibu.. Dua minggu ini aku merasa tak enak badan dan mual." jawab Hinata jujur.

Kushina yang mengamati curiga Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil." ucap Kushina berharap yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Hinata, ini susu coklatmu." ucap Naruto yang baru datang dari dapur sambil meletakkan segelas susu coklat ke meja kaca didepan Hinata.

"Hamil?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya bertanya. Hamil?

"Aaagagu." teriak Boruto senang sambil menyapu mainan di hadapannya.

"Jangan menyapunya Boruto." ucap Kushina sambil kembali memungut mainan yang berserakan di dekatnya.

"Aa.. Ibu.. Aku akan ke ke kamar sebentar." ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

...

"Aa.. Ibu.. Aku juga akan ke kamarku." beberapa detik Hinata menghilang, Naruto pun pergi mengekorinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata terkejut ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dan melihat Naruto yang sudah terduduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Sejak tadi. Tunggu. Kau sungguh hamil?" tanya Naruto memastikan ketika Hinata menghampirinya.

"Kapan kita melakukannya?" Hinata malah bertanya balik. Naruto simpulkan jika Hinata sungguh hamil.

"Kapan..?" Hinata dan Naruto yang menatap lurus kedepan. Menerawang... Kapan?

.

.

"Aaa.." ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mereka sudah ingat kapan hal ini terjadi.

.

"Naruto. Aku hamil." teriak Hinata senang dengan matanya yang terbelak kaget. Ia hamil dan kali ini Naruto akan menerimannya kan?

"Sungguh? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." jawab Naruto yang langsung memeluk erat Hinata yang membuat senyum Hinata semakin lebar. Naruto sangat senang... Yah.. Meskipun tingkahnya agak tidak natural karena ia sungguh tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa disaat seperti ini tapi ia sangat senang.

Hinata yang membalas memeluk erat suaminya. Rasanya nyaman..

"Aku juga sangat senang."

.

Flashback..

.

.

Naruto yang menarik satu jari tangan Hinata mendekat ke mulutnya dan mengigit-gigitnya pelan.

Tap.. Satu telapak tangan Hinata lagi yang mendarat mulus di wajah Naruto yang membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi mengigit jari Hinata.

"Sakit.." ucap Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku juga sakit." jawab Naruto cemberut ketika ia membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata yang masih tak membuka matanya.

?

Cuppp.. Sebuah kecupan yang mendarat mulus di bibir Hinata.

"Ohh.. Ternyata benar. Ini cara ampuh untuk membangunkan seseorang. Hahaha." ucap Naruto lucu ketika ia melihat mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar.

"Kau.. Kau tak boleh asal mencium seseorang." marah Hinata malu ketika ia medudukan dirinya dengan satu telapak tangannya yang menutup bibirnya.

"Kau bukan seseorang. Kau istriku." jawab Naruto mengejek sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang menutupi bibirnya.

Satu lagi kecepun yang mendarat di bibir Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan jantungnya yang langsung mengila.

"Ma-mari makan." ucap Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil beranjak dari posisinya tapi Naruto langsung menariknya hingga dirinya kembali terbaring ke ranjang.

"Aku sudah kenyang." jawab Naruto ketika dirinya menindih Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan badannya.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir Naruto yang langsung mengulum bibir Hinata yang membuat Hinata membeku seketika. Aaaaaa...aaaaaa selama ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menciumnya. Sumpah.. Ini adalah pertama kalinya karena kecupan itu tak termaksud ciuman kan?

Naruto yang tersenyum lucu ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hinata yang tersadar Naruto menatapnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Jantungnya terasa ingin copot. Naruto tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Selama ini.. Mengapa ia baru sadar jika Naruto sangat tampan?

Naruto yang mengecup lembut pipi Hinata yang kemudian mengecup leher putih Hinata.

Naruto memperlakukannya sangat lembut.. Kepala Hinata sungguh terasa seperti terbakar. Ia sungguh bisa jantungan jika Naruto terus memperlakukan nya selembut dan sehati-hati ini.

Satu tangan Naruto yang menarik pelan wajah Hinata agar wajahnya menatap ke atas atau lebih tepat ke arahnya.

Satu kecupan dikening Hinata yang kemudian mata, hidung, kedua pipinya. Hinata yang masih terdiam. Ia sungguh tak tahu ingin melakukan apa disituasi ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto lembut yang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

Hinata yang tersenyum penuh makna tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kau milikku. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau terluka ataupun diambil orang lain." sambung Naruto lembut. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

...

"Aku mencintaimu." Hinata yang akhirnya bisa menjawab yang membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang melingkar di leher Naruto dan perlahan menarik wajah Naruto agar mendekat ke wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan saling berpaut.

.

.

.

.

End..

.

.

.

.

Nao : hehe.. Tq reviewnya.. Entar fic nya aku baca..

Tsukasa : bayangin aja sendiri.. Pokoknya yang jauh. Hehe

Guest : benar bangat.. Tq udh baca..

Guest : sejujurnya awalnya aku kira tag pair sama tag chara itu beda.. Aku kira boleh kalau ga sesuai tag charanya.. Hehe.. Tq udh ingatin.. Jika saja author kalau ga bikin ending NaruHina.. Habis author dibully..hehe..

Anonym : ok..

.

.

Ok bagi semuanya.. Tq Udh baca dan suka fic ini.. Maaf jika ga bagus ataupun salah.. Juga semoga next ficnya bisa lebih bagus lagi..

Tq semuanya..

Bye bye..


End file.
